


Come What May

by Hemingway72



Series: I've been looking for you forever [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - New York, Alternate Universe New York, Blind Date, Broadway Star Rachel Berry, College Student Blaine, Dalton Academy, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Kurt, Fingering, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYADA, Negotiations, Non-Sexual Submission, Older Kurt Hummel, Performer Blaine, Publicist Santana, Punishment, Restraints, Roommates, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Blaine Anderson, Teacher Blaine Anderson, Younger Blaine Anderson, audition, corner time, writing lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemingway72/pseuds/Hemingway72
Summary: SEQUAL TO ALL OF MEFour years ago, Kurt Hummel had never imagined the life he would have with Blaine Anderson. He expected to help a young submissive find his way in the world, not expecting to fall deeply in love with him. As he is ready to move forward with his relationship, he is worried that the may mean holding Blaine back. With graduation and Blaine's career looming in the near future, they must decide if moving forward means moving apart.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: I've been looking for you forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556878
Comments: 91
Kudos: 108





	1. A New Normal

Blaine came in the door a few minutes after six. The apartment smelled delicious, but he didn’t notice. He dropped his bag at the door, slumping against the coat rack. “Hello, Kurt.”

“Where are you going?” Kurt called. He followed Blaine toward the bedroom.

The sub was quickly getting undressed quickly, throwing his multiple layers on the ground. He stood in his underwear. “Have you seen my tights? Or my dance belt?”

“I actually washed them. Today is the day I work from home.”

“Thanks.” Blaine looked him over, taking in his face and hands on his hips. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s Wednesday,” Kurt said, eyebrows knitting together as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A look of realization crossed his face as he froze in the middle of getting dressed. Wednesdays were there night. Their schedules were always busy, but the past year they had reserved Wednesdays for dinner and a scene. “I’m so sorry. You know its recruitment season. Graduation is in a few months. We have all of these auditions…”

“If you cancel, you’re supposed to let me know.” Kurt sighed and then went to pick the clothes up and into the hamper.

“I promise I’m free next Tuesday.”

“I have a business dinner you already agreed to come to.” Kurt took a deep breath. “I understand the stress but please let me know when you have to cancel standing plans.” He walked out of the room and then paused in the doorway. “I’ll pack you a something up really quick. You need to eat something.”

“Thanks. It’s a dance audition I’m preparing for. Not typically my thing, but Harmony needs a partner. Plus, extra ballet never hurts.” Blaine looked at the floor. “_Sir_, I’ll be back by 9…”

Kurt leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I would love to, but last time you came home around 11. I have a breakfast meeting.”

“With Rachel,” Blaine teased. He kissed him on the cheek. “I promise I will set aside time within the next week. I grabbed something at the cafeteria before coming home. Bye.”

Kurt stood in the bedroom, glancing to the bed and his nightstand that he had prepared and stocked. He looked to the clothes Blaine had thrown away and sighed. He went back to the kitchen where he dished himself a bowl of pasta with extra parmesan, ditching the salad. He looked down at the ring that Blaine had given him years ago. It was a couple of months until Blaine graduated. He thought that things would get better, but things would be rough once he got a job. It would just be a new normal.

When things began to get busy Kurt promised Blaine that he would never punish him if he needed to miss things for school. His career came first, but it shouldn’t come at the cost of anything else. It would be better if he went down for the both of them. In addition, this wasn’t the first time Blaine didn’t notify him that their plans were cancelled. Though he thanked him for doing laundry Kurt had found them in a pile next to the hamper. He wasn’t trying to be picky, but these were all grievances. They needed to have a discussion.

Blaine came home a few minutes before nine. Kurt seemed especially bothered tonight about him missing their scene time. It was important but it took a lot of work to make it. He opened the door and stopped in front of the hall closet to take off his shoes and put his bag away. When he got up, he saw Kurt, still dressed. Even though he was at home he was wearing pressed black slacks and a grey button down with the sleeves rolled. He felt underdressed. Blaine hadn’t bother getting dressed. He was in grey sweatpants and a maroon sweatshirt; underneath was his black tights and white shirt. “Hey.”

“If you’re still willing, I think we should spend some time together tonight.”

It seems as though he had thought it wouldn’t be too late for a scene.

“Yes, of course.” Blaine smiled but looked at Kurt’s neutral expression. “Is something wrong?”

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Kurt took him by the hand and led him to the dimly lit room. He gestured to the bed where Blaine sat down looking up at him. “

Am I in trouble?” Blaine asked again.

“Yes and no.” Kurt sighed. “I think you need more maintenance than punishment. I promised to never punish you for spending time at school, but I need you to be respectful of my time. If we have plans—even standing plans—I need some type of warning that they are going to be cancelled. Additionally, I feel as though you are taking things I do around here for granted like laundry and making meals.”

Blaine looked at him and nodded his head. “I understand, sir. I… I didn’t realize I had offended you in anyway. I’m sorry.”

Kurt stepped close to him and touched his cheek. Blaine had learned over time how wonderful it was to submit to Kurt. He never felt ashamed or lesser when he listened.

“I accept your apology, but I should have been clearer. I think it would be good if we scene tonight.”

Blaine just nodded and sat straight with his hands flat on the bed beside him. He didn’t look at Kurt, just at his feet.

“Like I said, this will be a maintenance session. Go to the corner while I set everything up.”

Blaine gets to his feet to head to the corner, but Kurt grabbed his hands to pull him to a stop.

“Shoes off, pants off.”

Blaine’s cheek flush with embarrassment as he follows the order. When he takes off the sweatpants he is left standing in his black tights. Kurt’s eyes widens as he reaches to take the sweatpants, but holds up his hand.

“You can keep those on for now.”

Blaine nodded and went to the corner. He had been put here enough times to know that corner time meant nose in the corner and hands at his sides. He tried to think about what had happened but he was listening intently to what Kurt was doing. The few minutes that he was there seemed like hours. As much as he hated it, Blaine understood why he did this. It helped him to focus before a scene, especially one that was punishment or maintenance focused.

“You can come out now.” Kurt was seated at the edge of the bed. His shirt sleeves pushed up past his elbows. “Ask me for a spanking.”

Blaine froze and looked into the eyes of his dom. This wasn’t something that Kurt did often. It wasn’t as embarrassing and it was usually reserved for a maintenance. “Please spank me sir. I haven’t been respectful and I need to be reminded of the rules.”

“Over my knee.”

Across Kurt’s knee he was adjusted, legs locked between his dom’s and his torso laying on the bed. He folded his arms to rest his head on as he made sure the ass was presented.

“I would have had you naked but you look so perfect in your dance clothes. I suspect the tights won’t do much to lessen the pain. Now no counting tonight. This is going to be a nice long spanking and I want your ass bright red. Okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Cry and wiggle all you want, but don’t you dare grab my hand or an implement.”

“Yes sir.”

Kurt started with no warning. He let out a slap a slap on the right cheek. Blaine had built up a tolerance to spankings over time, especially since he liked getting them during sex. Another hit on his left cheek. The alternate rhythm built the warm up and his hand was beginning to sting. Just when the pain was beginning to build. Kurt’s hand rubbed his ass. “Get to your feet.”

Blaine stood in front of him as Kurt hooked his fingers in his waistband. He was silent as he pulled them down to just above his knees. Another trick he learned. The next implement must be harsh if he wants to keep his legs from moving. He stays standing until Kurt guides him over the lap. The first touch he feels is a soft caress of his hand. Then the hit comes. A hairbrush.

The hairbrush is Blaine’s least favorite implement. He knows the skin will sting long after Kurt is done with it. There is no rhythm to it, but it seems to be relentless. It goes until he cries. Before he knows what’s happening, Kurt is guiding him into his arms. The pain isn’t much but he cries and cries. This is what he was missing. Usually, their scenes would end in sex, but not tonight.

Aftercare was Kurt’s specialty. Lotion cooled the heat and he peeled off the tights and handed him a pair of soft pajama pants. The night ended with Blaine’s head on Kurt’s chest. The two were fast asleep before they could even whisper good night to each other.

* * *

“Did I tell you that Eleanor got accepted into that private school. They were very impressed with her application.” Rachel sat primly across from Kurt and took a sip of her tea. Warm, not hot with extra honey and a squeeze of lemon. “Look at this school, she’s going to start learning Mandarin _and _they have the best music program.”

“Are you sure her star-studded parents didn’t help at all?”

“They actually have a blind admissions process,” Rachel said and then frowned as she took him in. “And you’re eating waffles for breakfast. With whip cream. Carbs and sugar together for breakfast?” She tilted her head. “Is something going on?”

“Blaine missed our weekly date night again. It’s the second time in the past three weeks. I spanked him.” Kurt looked around, he hated speaking about things like that in public.

Rachel pouted. “It’s cute that you still have that but you’re a professional with a growing business. Blaine is just starting out. When I was at NYADA—”

“I want to marry him,” Kurt interrupted and dropped his fork that he was picking at his food. “I bought a ring. I wanted to ask him soon, but there hasn’t been…”

Rachel didn’t say anything other than put her phone away. She leaned back in her chair and gestured at the waiter. “Can I get a bottle of wine?”

“It’s 9am.”

“My name is Rachel Berry-St. James. Unless you want _everyone _to hear about how I got food poisoning here you will bring a bottle of red wine. I don’t even care what it costs.” She shooed him away.

Usually Kurt would be judgmental towards her or apologize to the waiter who was a sub and absolutely terrified of disappointing a celebrity. Instead he sat there. Rachel was silent but that didn’t last long.

“Can I see a picture?”

He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the gold band that had engraved scroll work running over it. “I wanted it to be strong but have delicate elements. I thought gold looked better with his skin tone.”

At that point the waiter brought over the wine and two glasses. Rachel took the bottle out of his hand and poured a hefty glass for Kurt with a small portion for her. “The two of you are fantastic for each other. Blaine is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met…”

Kurt took a drink of the wine. Judging by the taste Rachel was going to have a hefty fee on her credit card. “But… Tell me. Tell me how he’s too young for this and we will never last.”

Rachel sighed and took a drink of the wine. “I just was going to say you have to think how he’ll react. It’s a big time in his life right now.”

Kurt just nodded and drank the wine. Though it was probably a bad decision he had taken a cab here and it helped calm him down more than the bowl of carbs did last night.

* * *

After dance class he was dripping sweat. It wasn’t always this hard but he had run through his _pas de deux _with Harmony for what felt like a million times. She had promised him she would help him practice his musical theatre piece.

“Anderson!” his teacher shouted.

He finished taking a large drink of water. Though he was still deferential to doms he wasn’t afraid, especially at a time like this. “Mr. Fielding?”

“That was damn good work today. I know you’re not classically trained, one of the musical theatre students?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t sir me, I’m not your dom.” His eyes landed on Blaine’s cuff. “Listen, I have a connection with a company that is trying to fill out their corps. Rumor has it in a year or two they will need to be filling soloist roles.”

“Dancing isn’t what I’m interested in…” Blaine began. He stopped himself though. As much as he was trying to be optimistic a corps de ballet role would be a prime spot for a performing sub. “Do you even think I’d have a shot?”

“You’re a hard worker. I can put in a good word for you if you want.” He gave him a small and a pat on the back. “Besides, it’s good to keep your options open. It can be hard to land a lead role in a musical… for anyone.”

Blaine just nodded and thanked him. Told him he would send a follow-up email to get the directions. In fact, he did that as he was heading to the changing rooms. Tuesdays were a packed day of classes for him. Not to mention he had a huge audition coming up, the one that Harmony was helping him audition with. He didn’t want to tell Kurt. Not yet. Not until callbacks.


	2. Running Late

Blaine was getting steadily more annoyed as Harmony kept on messing up his audition music. There would be an accompanist at the audition, they wouldn’t let him play like he normally did. “Harmony, what are you doing? You said you got an A in Keyboard.”

“I’m doing you a favor,” she snapped.

“And I did you a favor by doing that _pas de deux_ with you.”

Harmony shook her head and crossed her arms to fully face Blaine. “It’s not my place but you really could use some _personal _time with Kurt.”

Blaine stiffened at that accusation. “Just because I’m a sub doesn’t mean I need to be taken down every time I get a little bit stressed. I’m sorry for snapping, but you know this audition is important to me.”

They stood in silence for a few moments before Harmony turned and began to start playing the piano. It was a bit slower than the tempo should be but it did just fine. He was singing, _It Only Takes a Moment _from Hello, Dolly!

They ran through that and his monologue. Harmony wanted his help with a class assignment for their vocal class. She needed his piano playing skills. He was happy to oblige but halfway through his phone rang. It was just on vibrate but they were using it as a tuner for Harmony. Against the wood of the piano it violently shook. “I’m sorry.”

If it was anyone else, he would have silenced it but it was Kurt. “Sorry…” He picked up the phone.

“Where are you Blaine? I’m at the apartment and it looks like no one has been here since we both left this morning.”

“I’m at school, sir,” he replied softy. He looked to Harmony who looked sympathetic. Thankfully, though, he knew the sympathy was well-placed and not just because he had a dom.

“It’s 5:30. I have the dinner that you agreed to that starts at 6. I told you I was coming home to change and pick up the car. We were going to drive together.”

Blaine fell silent not sure of what to say to that.

“You were dressed well enough when you left this morning. I will bring a blazer for you to change into and a pair of dress shoes.” There was a pause. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied. “I will leave—”

“In five minutes. I’m going to call you a Lyft. I assume you’re at the rehearsal space at NYADA. Unless there is an emergency that arose.”

“Yes, that’s where I am. No emergency, sir.” Blaine said his goodbye before he looked at Harmony.

“Are you in trouble?” she asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, I promised to go to this business dinner with Kurt weeks ago. I lost track of time.” He signed and began to hurriedly pick up his things. “Thanks for the help. I will rehearse with you first thing tomorrow but I need to meet the car.”

Harmony gave him a quick hug before Blaine picked up his things and ran out to meet the car. He was dressed nice in pair of navy pants with maroon sweater and pale blue button down. Of course, he was wearing a bow tie that was dark blue with polka dots. He was wearing the boat shoes he knew Kurt hated. Being end of spring, nearly summer he wasn’t cold as he waited for the Lyft. Kurt texted him a screenshot that had the driver’s face and license plate. When the car pulled up, he opened the back door.

“Are you Kurt Hummel?”

“Yes,” he replied as slid into the car.

“You doing alright, kid?” The driver was older and looked at Blaine through the rearview window.

“I’m just running late.”

“Meeting your dom?”

“Yes.”

“Well, lucky for you I know the backstreets like the back of my hand. Even rush hour won’t keep me from getting you there in time.”

Blaine smiled. Glad that he wasn’t going to lecture him or make lude comments. He pulled out his phone to text Kurt that he was on his way. It was going to be about fifteen minutes in this traffic, even though the dinner wasn’t that far away.

He couldn’t take his mind off his audition. It was on Friday, which seemed to be years away. The rule was probably the best role he could hope for. It was to be a stand-by for Tony in West Side Story. Ironically enough, the other stand-by had to quit his role and they were scrambling. It would be the perfect way to get his foot in the door. The only catch was he would be going on tour. A five-month tour around the country.

“We’re here. Good luck.”

“Thanks, have a good night.” When he got out it didn’t take long to find Kurt, still at his car. He put on the blazer and shoes then allowed Kurt to fuss over him. “I really am sorry, things have been crazy.”

“I know.” Kurt gave him a smile then a reassuring squeeze of the arm. “This dinner is just very important to me. Santana trying to help me land some deals with stylists to supply red carpet looks for celebrities.”

Kurt’s business was growing. Rachel and Jesse were well known enough in the theatre circles and were favorites to win Tony’s this year. Though they frequently wore his designs he wanted to get them main steam. He wanted everyday people to covet his designs, not just the niche that he had now.

“However, I think it’s important we have some alone time. I think I’ll stay for an hour; hour and a half tops. Then we go home…” Kurt reached to fix Blaine’s bow tie. “Do you have to be up early?”

“No…” He would text Harmony tonight. Change the plan if need be.

“No, what?” Kurt whispered. He tugged on the bow tie a little, just enough to force Blaine to look forward.

“No, sir.”

“Good, come along.” Kurt weaved his hand in Blaine’s and led him inside.

* * *

Forty-five minutes in Kurt had done the polite mingling and ate a few appetizers, mainly standing next to Santana while she did all the talking. Honestly, she was one of the few dom’s that intimidated him. Every inch of her read that she was in control from her slick backed ponytail to her stilettos and skin tight sheath dress.

“Kurt has been a champion for body positivity. He works with all shapes and sizes in his campaigns.” She looked over at him with a tilt of the head toward the stylist standing in front of him.

“Yes, it started by crafting close for close friends. Four years ago I had a big runway event with dancers that helped me make a transition from working with only standard sized models.” He gave her a smile.

“I see…” The stylist, for the life of Kurt he couldn’t remember her name, didn’t seem to buy it. “I have a lot of sub clientele…”

At that point Santana flicked her head and made a slight motion with her hand to where Blaine and Brittany were sitting. Blaine rushed over at that point. He stood in silence next to Kurt and Brittany stood next to Santana. The stylist seemed less impressed.

“Your sub?” the stylist questioned.

“Yes,” Blaine answered.

“Cheeky. I like him.” The stylist tilted her head up and then pulled a card out of her clutch. “We can schedule a meeting so I can see you.” She handed the card to Kurt and gave Blaine a wink before walking away towards the bar.

“Good job, hobbit.” Santana said with a smirk. “I knew you would be our secret weapon.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for coaching him Brittany.”

“You owe me…” Brittany went in for kiss.

“Okay… I think it may be time for us to take our leave.” Kurt held out his hand for Blaine. “How many glasses of rose has she had?”

“I cut her off at three,” Blaine said and took his hand. “I have an early morning tomorrow; we should really be going home.” He looked at Kurt and tilted his head.

Kurt took the hint and put an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “I need to get things organized before tomorrow.”

With a few goodbyes they left the party. The pair kept quiet in the car as they made their way home with soft music in the background. They left themselves up and as soon as they got upstairs the two pawed at each other’s clothes. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s shirt with one hand, yanking him close and with the other he held the back of Blaine’s head keeping it in position. “What do you want?” Kurt let go of him to meet his sub’s eyes.

“What do you mean, sir?”

“What do _need_? You’ve been distracted recently. The two of us haven’t been together in a while.” Kurt rubbed his arm up and down. His hands went to his clothes again, undressing him. Soon they were both naked. Kurt pushed him down on the bed and then went on top of him kissing him. “If you don’t stop me or tell me what _you _want. I’ll just have to have my way with you.” Kurt got off the top of him and Blaine sat up.

“I think I need to let you take control.”

“Lay on your stomach.”

Blaine follows the order and a smile crosses Kurt’s face. He is gentle at first, rubbing Blaine’s shoulder’s and then working his way down. He jumped slightly when he slapped his ass. A little spanking with his hand, always helped to bring him down. He continued the pattern alternating between each cheek and making sure to get every inch. It took a while, he was using a light hand, to get the skin all warm and pink. Without warning he stopped and opened the drawer getting the lube. He put a bit in his hand and immediately went to Blaine’s hole, massaging it lightly before slipping in one finger. After a while of this treatment Blaine started to wriggle against the sheets, moaning at the treatment.

“Sir, please… can you… on my back…” The words came out broken, he was going down slowly. Kurt helped him role over. It was nice looking at him, making eye contact. He reached for a condom and put squeezed more lube out. He entered him slowly making eye contact, naked bodies touching, his hands circling Blaine’s cock. The goal was to get them to cum at the same time and he was going to achieve that.

By the time Kurt came, so did Blaine and he was down. He could tell by the fuzzy look in his eye. He helped clean them both up and got him to drink some water, eat a square of chocolate. It was a bit of a bit but then he laid back in bed with Blaine curled up against him.

“I love you,” he said, holding Blaine to him, wishing that this very moment could last forever.


	3. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief disclaimer. I'm a law student, not a theatre student. So if I'm wrong about audition processes, classes, or anything like that let me know in the comments.

It was a few days later when Blaine went to the address of the audition. His heart was rapidly pounding and his palms were all sweaty. He had been to many auditions in his life. The last time he had been this nervous he was applying for the Warblers. It was because it put him out of his comfort zone. Just like Tony did. He did have the look for Tony with his dark, dark eyes, and olive skin. He was a bit shorter than some of the other actors. And he was a sub.

There were many ways to approach an audition as a sub. His go-to was to be forthcoming if asked. He refused, however, to give them an outward sign of his designation. With a deep breath he walked to the front to check in. Number fifteen. She told him they didn’t want monologues right now. They had a lot to get through. Better have the song and be ready to answer a few questions.

He sat down in one of the chairs and began reading through his notes for his music history class. It didn’t do much to help his nerves or to help him study for the final. He was useless right now. He wished that he could play piano, that would help him immensely. Instead, he studied the sheet music determined to know it like the back of his hand.

“Number 15!”

He immediately got to his feet and then followed the signs to the audition room. When he walked in he saw three people seated at the table. “Good morning, my name is Blaine Anderson.” He walked over to pass them a copy of his resume. Then he walked over to the pianist to hand over the music.

“What will you be singing?”

“_It Only Takes a Moment _from Hello, Dolly.”

Two of them three people were looking through his resume. The third, the one in the middle gestured for him to begin. He turned to the pianist and nodded. There was a measure before he began to sing:

_It only takes a moment  
For your eyes to meet and then  
Your heart knows in a moment  
You will never be alone again_

In his mind he flashed to the first time that he saw Kurt at the airport. _  
  
I held her for an instant  
But my arms felt sure and strong  
It only takes a moment  
To be loved a whole life long_

He thought back to their first kiss, their first scene… “That is enough.” The women cut him off. “You’re a musical performance major at NYADA.”

“Yes, I graduate this spring.”

“That aligns with our schedule…” She made a notation on her sheet. “Your designation isn’t listed.”

“Submissive,” he answered without missing a beat.

“Are you permanently claimed?”

“No.”

“This is a tour. We have rigorous demands for our performers, even the ones who are stand—bys.”

“I promise if you chose me, I will be available for every show,” he replied. Then he lifted his eyes, daring them. It was risky if they were traditional, but he felt it was worth the risk.

The woman seemed to have a slight smile on her face. “We will be in contact, Mr. Anderson.”

“Thank you.” He nodded his head and turned around, but stopped at the door when he heard the voice of one of the men at the table: “A piece of advice Mr. Anderson, the most successful submissives are unattached.”

The words caused him to stiffen as he headed out the door. Call-backs would be held in two days times after they went through headshots and discussed it. At least that’s what he said. He doubted they would give him a call back. As he walked out of the building he reached into his bag and pulled out his cuff sliding it on his wrist. The weight and feel of it comforted him as he caught the train subway back to school.

* * *

The next day Blaine almost didn’t answer his phone. A speaker was playing through music for a class as he was cooking a dinner for him and Kurt. He paused the music and then grabbed his phone even though he didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Am I speaking with Blaine Anderson?”

“Yes, this is he.”

“I’m calling on behalf of the production of _West Side Story. _We would like you to come in for a reading with the actress who plays Maria.”

Blaine had picked up a spoon to stir the Spanish rice that had finished cooking. He dropped it. “My schedule is fairly open tomorrow. I have class early.”

“Tomorrow afternoon, around two?”

“Yes, yes, that would be fine.”

“Great. Between you and I Mr. Anderson, we were very impressed at your audition. You are what we are looking for as long as the reading goes well.”

“May I ask who I’m speaking with?”

“Kelly, Kelly Helfer. I’m the Artistic Director for the musical.”

“Thank you, Ms. Helfer.” As he was on the phone, he didn’t hear Kurt come in. He was hanging up as his Dom came in. “Hello, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Who was that?” Kurt asked as he bustled around the room going through his routine of changing dress shoes for house slippers and putting keys away.

“Jessica. She needed a sympathetic ear to talk about her students.” The lie came easily as Blaine tucked his phone into his pocket. The part wasn’t a for sure thing yet. “I made fajitas with Spanish rice.” He took a step back and grabbed a towel to pull out the sheet pan. He baked chicken, peppers and onions.

“Looks good. I’ll set the table. Do you want wine tonight?”

“Sure,” Blaine answered. He was beginning to plate their meal. Concentration allowed him to push all thoughts of the audition out of his mind.

“Are you doing alright? You seem a little distracted.” Kurt had the wine glasses in one hand, the bottle of wine in the other hand. “Is it about the audition? You never told me how it went.”

“Sorry to keep it in the dark. I just don’t want to jinx anything.” He walked to the table with the plates, sitting and waiting for Kurt to return. Once he had the wine, he took a couple of drinks. Kurt noticed, raising an eyebrow.

“Has it been silence so far?” Kurt cut up his chicken into even smaller pieces as he sat there.

“Promise not to read anything into this but I have a second audition.”

Silverware dropped to the table as Kurt reached for his hand. “I will resist doing anything for now, but this weekend block out your Saturday night. No fighting me on this. I want to celebrate.”

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. “I know it’s too early to celebrate the part, but not too early to celebrate you. This is amazing, Blaine. I’m so proud of all your hard work and everything you have done.” Kurt was beaming and leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away a pit formed in Blaine’s stomach. The words as he was leaving echoed in his mind. Luckily, he was a good actor and could put on a performance. Throughout dinner he pressed for details about Kurt’s work. How his fall collection was coming along, what celebrities Santana was trying to get into his designs… The bait was taken. Kurt happily chattered about his day, Kitty’s recent demands, and the new interns.

A no phone rule was self-imposed but he discretely texted under the table anyway. He needed advice. Though there was little he would take seriously from Rachel Berry-St. James, advice about this would be helpful. They ate slowly, Kurt having a couple glasses of wine. When dinner was over, he helped clean up. By the time the dishwasher was loaded Kurt was on the couch with a tall glass of water and a reality TV show playing.

“I know it’s a little late, but I told Harmony I would meet her to help her practice.”

“Is the school even open?” Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“Seniors have 24/7 access to the practice rooms.” This much was true. He hoped Kurt didn’t press more. However, the lies seemed to just pour out of him now. With a kiss goodbye and a promise to text him when he left school to prevent any worry.

Rachel told him that Jesse was going to be out late and that Eleanor should be in bed by the time he comes. Upon arrival she buzzes him in and then he makes his way up to her apartment on the top floor of the building. At the door she greets him looking every bit like his friend Rachel and not Rachel Berry-St. James. Her oversized sweatshirt hung off one shoulder and she was in leggings. The makeup she was known for was off, and her hair in a loose braid.

“I just put the kettle on for tea. I have some brownies if you want some.”

He would never tell her this, but being a mother softened the sharp edges she had. The orders she would give him off handed were none existent now.

“Are you alright Blaine? I hardly ever see you without Kurt unless you’re coming for help with school.”

He sat down on the couch and she puttered around in the kitchen. Soon she returned with tray that held two mugs of tea, a plate of brownies and a carton of half-and-half. “Decaf earl grey, I have some herbal tea but I know you like this.”

“Thanks.” He wrapped his hands around the mug and steeped the tea bag. Rachel sat cross-legged on the couch facing him. It was a huge couch, so soft it about swallowed her up. “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell Kurt.”

“Kurt is one of my closest friends,” she replied softly. “But if it won’t hurt him, I promise my mouth will stay shut.”

Blaine nodded and took a drink of tea. He reached for the spoon and placed it on the tray before adding the cream. “I had an audition for stand-by for Tony in West Side Story.”

“The touring one?” Rachel’s eyes widened as she leaned forward.

“I thought the audition went bad. But yesterday they called me. They said if a reading with Maria went well, then the part would be mine.”

Rachel let out a squeal and set her mug down before hugging him. “Blaine! That is fantastic news. If it’s the touring one you’ll most likely get to perform a few shows. It’s a great opportunity.” She looked him over taking in the somber expression on his face. “Does Kurt not think it’s a good idea?”

“No, I haven’t told him. He knows there was an audition and a call-back. I didn’t tell him it was an offer. “

“Why? You know how proud he would be.”

“During the audition I was told that subs in a claim don’t do as well as those who are unattached. The person auditioning me made it pretty clear.”

Rachel pursed her lips and then reached for her phone. “This won’t stand. I’m going to get ahold of Jesse right now. He has a lot of pull and they aren’t allowed to say things like that—”

Blaine put a hand over her phone. “No. I didn’t even tell them about Kurt. I’ll see what they say tomorrow.”

Rachel set her phone back down on the coffee table and lowered her eyes. She was fidgeting with her wedding ring before getting up and digging around the cabinet. When she returned, she had two short glasses with amber liquid. “Jesse’s scotch. He saves it for when he entertains, but I don’t have anything else hard.”

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“I think you’ll need it.” She took a drink and gestured for him to do the same. Once they both had sipped on it, she began: “Kurt will kill me if he found out I told you, but I think you should have all the information…”

Blaine took another sip. It was too much and made him cough. Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile before taking another sip.

“I went to breakfast with Kurt about a week ago and… I’m just going to come out with it.” She knocked back the rest of her glass of whiskey before she spoke again: “He wants to marry you. He showed me the ring and everything.”

Blaine froze as he took a drink of his whiskey. Nothing came to mind. What could he say? Excitement caused his heart to beat fast, but there was still a pit growing in his stomach. “I love Kurt, I really do.”

“He loves you, too. The ring is gorgeous by the way.” She looked at her empty glass before setting it down.

“I just…. I didn’t expect it. He might propose this weekend, told me to block out Saturday.” He finished his glass and then his hand went to his cuff. How comforting it was to wear. No doubt a ring would be the same way. “If I get the part, I may not take it.”

“Blaine this is your big break.” Rachel leaned forward on the couch and grabbed his hands. “Not everyone can have the big break I did. It takes time to build a career. This is a great stepping stone and the money will be good. You may even be able to take on understudies for other roles as well. Think of how much stage time that would entail.”

“How can I go on the road for four months newly engaged?” Blaine’s heart beat faster. The longest time he had been away from Kurt in the past year had been a few days during summer vacation. While he tried not to care what other people think, it would be hard to avoid criticism.

“Kurt will be over the moon with wedding planning. It’s hard being apart but you can do it.” Rachel pulled away and grabbed the plate of brownies handing them to Blaine. “They’re vegan, but I promise they are good.” She paused waiting for him to eat. “You know Jesse and I were apart while I was pregnant. When I had the baby, I was with him, but away from my friends and family. You make sacrifices to make your life work.” It was then Rachel started to cry. Just a tear fell then she was full on sobbing. Blaine put the plate aside and took her in his arms.

“I am awful. I make everything about me.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Don’t walk away unless you know in your heart it’s the right thing. Not the easy thing Blaine, the right decision for you both.”

Blaine nodded as he pulled away. “This isn’t about Jesse, is it?”

“No. We’ve told you about Finn before. It’s hard to talk about, still. I thought we would always end up together. We were stupid and young… The two of us were only 18 when we were going to get married. Finn had some sense and told me to go to New York. It was the hardest thing I’ve done and we broke up. We got back together eventually, but hurt other people in the process.” She squeezed his hand. “It was messy and hard… I don’t wish that on anyone.”

Blaine nodded and went in for a hug himself. Her hug was warm and made him feel safe. The two drank their tea which had turned lukewarm by now. The talk was more insightful then he had anticipated. Jesse came home later. When he saw Rachel’s red eyes and the scotch on the counter, he insisted on driving Blaine home. He would normally turn it down, but he took up the offer.

“I won’t ask why you came over. Just better be a good reason for getting into my good scotch.” Jesse laughed.

Blaine turned to him. “Rachel loves you.”

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. “And I love her. Eleanor too. Did Rachel call you over?”

“No, I needed some advice. I asked if I could come over.” He began to play with his cuff, turning it around. “I have some auditions coming up, I needed advice as a submissive.”

“If you need a good word, I can vouch for you. Put me as a reference.” Jesse smiled his typical confidant smile as he looked Blaine over.

When they arrived as his apartment, he thanked Jesse for everything. In the apartment, Kurt had turned in for the night and was reading in bed. He curled up against him. Enjoying the feel of his dominant next to him. For now.


	4. Dancing and Dinner

The next day he still had to go to class. He had been warned by Joe, the teacher to bring his A game. Something was definitely up. All studens were instructed to wear the standard white t-shirt, black tights, and whatever shoes they typically wore (most female dancers were _en pointe_). This typically only happened for exams or placement tests. Next, the class was held in a different room. He shared a knowing look with Harmony, one of the only other Senior dancers. There was a two-way mirror in this room. It was typically used for exams or guests.

Blaine kept on his sweater as they began the warm-up. He took his place in the middle of the room, staking the claim on their standard place in the room.

“Are you nervous?” she asked.

“Freaking out on the inside.” Blaine knew she was talking about the _West Side Story _audition. He’d wanted to play a part like Tony for years, but never thought he’d get a shot as a submissive.

“This is huge. Probably the best offer so far.” Harmony lifted her arms as they both sat on the floor. “Help me stretch?”

They sat foot to foot and helped pull each other out. While ballet was not something that he began doing, it helped Blaine out a lot. It gave him control over his body. Though boxing helped him get out his emotions, there was something more therapeutic about ballet. It was a contained strength masked with beauty.

The class was mainly review for the end of class exam. Still it was draining as the class was fast paced, barely enough time to get into position before something else began. He used the time to think about the reading today or rather singing? They didn’t want simply a reading, but rather for him to sing with the lead.

“Blaine, we’re next…” Harmony hissed as one group of six practiced their jumps.

This was difficult for him, as the more advanced dancers were doing lifts. He counted the beats and he could have sworn it looked like she was flying as placed his hands on her waist and helped her get extra air.

The class was pretty much done after that. They were given the time to stretch and told that guests would be coming in to speak with them. Blaine was stretching out his muscles but doing so quickly so he had plenty of time to shower and change before the audition. As he got to his feet with his bag, Joe came forward.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Not really…” He paused when he saw a thin blonde woman come up. “Hello, ma’am.”

“How sweet, but I’m not your domme, call me Holly.” Her smile was wide as she held out a hand.

“Blaine Anderson,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Do you have a moment?”

He bit his lip and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harmony slowly going through her own stretches. “I can speak for a bit, but I…”

“It’s fine Joe.” She put a hand on the teacher’s shoulder. “This will only take a moment. He had been telling me he had some beginner students that were very promising.” Then she pulled out a business card to hand to him. “I think you are one of them, Mr. Anderson. You would start out in the corps, but I have several principal dancers and soloists that are going to be retiring soon. I want to train good dancers so they have an opportunity to learn. Give me a call soon to talk about your future.”

Blaine looked down at the card, Brooklyn Ballet. He looked up at her. “Thank you. I… It’s very kind. I would love to come in for an audition.”

“This can be considered your audition, Mr. Anderson.” She stood up straighter. “I will let you get on with your day.”

He was shocked as he picked up his things. When Joe first told him about the opportunity, he didn’t know how serious he was. Being on Broadway was his dream, but at least this way he could still perform. If things went bad this afternoon, at least he had a good alternative.

* * *

Blaine’s heart was a hummingbird as he walked to the room where they were reading. The room was more inviting as there were shelves of books across the wall. The same three people were there but there was a new person. It was a woman who nearly looked taller than him but was in high heels. Her smile was wide with sparkling eyes. He noticed that her hands were absent of anything that could clue in a designation. He was impressed with her hair which was thick voluminous curls. Looking at her dark complexion it was clear that they were taking risks with the cast this show.

“Hello, my name is Jane Hayward.” She extended her hand for him to shake. He did take care to give her a strong handshake and look her straight in the eyes.

“Blaine Anderson,”

The two looked each other over for a few moments. Her eyes went to his wrists and hands as well. Obviously, they hadn’t told Jane his designation, at least not yet

“Well now that you have met, I’m more interested in how sing together. You were given the song and music for _One Hand, One Heart?” _It was the producer. She sat in her chair and looked him over. Blaine had thought carefully and had worn something that he thought fitting of the character: dark chinos, white shirt, black skinny tie, and an older pair of dress shoes.

“Yes, I was.”

“Well, let’s start…” Jane turned to gesture to the pianist. Before Blaine knew what hit him, the music started and Jane’s face changed. It softened as she looked at him. He went with it and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath and then began:

_“Make of our hands one hand_   
_Make of our hearts one heart  
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now” _

He tried to pretend that the people watching them were mannequins and that he and Jane were alone singing their vows of love. His mind though drifted to Kurt and that made his eyes almost tear up. Jane brought his hands to her chest and looked at him, shifting her body so they could see them better.

_Make of our lives one life_

_Day after day, one life_

Blaine mimicked her as they began singing together:

_“Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart;  
_ [ _Even death won't part us now_ ](https://genius.com/Leonard-bernstein-one-hand-one-heart-lyrics#note-13196020) _”_

It was then the music was turned off and Blaine stepped away from the Jane. He used the few moments to compose himself. Looking at the producer and the other staff they all seemed pleased as he stood there. Jane had a large smile on her face.

“He’s nearly as good as Johnny,” Jane said and then turned to him. “That’s who’s playing Tony right now.”

“Thank you.” Blaine looked over the rest of them. One of them held out a manilla folder. He stepped forward to take it, confused.

“A copy of the contract. We need your answer in a week, but sooner would be preferable. If you don’t take the job one of our current understudies will take your role.”

Nothing more was said and Blaine was left with the thick folder to head out of the room. The lack of comments bothered him, but shook him to the core that he had this decision to make. He only hoped it could be the right one.

* * *

The last time Kurt had felt this anxious is when he met Blaine at the airport. His hands shook as he knotted his tie. The suit was a point of pride for him. Designed for himself, stylists had seen him wear it and now celebrities wore them on the carpet. Surprisingly it was a lot of women that wanted them. He had a slender body and was used to designing for himself.

“I’m ready when you are,” Blaine said as he appeared out of the bathroom. The sub was dressed in a pale blue suit with a floral bowtie. Also, one of his creations. It made him so proud to be able to dress his suit.

“You look ravishing.”

“It’s your doing.” Blaine held out his arms and spun around slowly to give Kurt a full view.

“Well, when you’re with me you never have to wear clothes off the rack.” Kurt gave him a smile.

“You do a great job; I like that suit on you.”

The suit jacket was slightly over-sized and longer. Women loved to wear it with a crop top or tasteful bustier. It was the perfect jacket to conceal a small box. The two finished getting ready before going to the elevator. A taxi would take them to dinner near Central Park. They would eat at the restaurant and then he would take Blaine out. It would be around sunset when they would arrive. The two would be alone and that’s when he would ask him.

Blaine kept uncharacteristically quiet through the drive. He didn’t have any real reaction until they showed up at the restaurant. On sight the matron de recognized Kurt and escorted him to a table outside. Lights were strung around the place even though it was still light out. Wine was immediately brought to them.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I contacted the restaurant ahead of time. The chef is making us a three-course dinner.”

Blaine seemed bewildered as he sat there. “This is lovely, Kurt, but…”

“The cost doesn’t matter. We have a lot of new contacts coming in and… I wanted to celebrate you. I know things are going to get busy around graduation so I wanted time for us to just relax now.”

Blaine nodded as he reached for the wine. The table was small and round. Kurt and he were sat close to each other. When the food was brought out it was impressive charcuterie plate. It was filled with cubes of cheese and small pieces of bread along with fruit. Finger food. The area was private the only people that would see them were staff that would happen to come out.

“May I?” Kurt questioned as he prepared a bite for Blaine.

Blaine nodded and leaned in close. The submission was an honor as he took the bite from his fingers. In public, Kurt hardly ever displayed overt signs of dominance over him. Here was private enough he didn’t mind. The act was intimate as Blaine ate the tiny bites of food from his fingers. Kurt even brought the glass of wine to his lips to slip.

“You are so good to me,” Kurt murmured as Blaine licked the oil the meat left on his fingers. He touched the sub’s hair, the curls soft and gel free.

“Your good to me, sir.”

The words were soft and made Kurt’s heart melt. A few moments passed before the waiter came out with the next course. Roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables. There was a sauce for each component but it was in small containers all resting on one platter. A different wine was poured to them and then they were left alone again.

“Do you want me to feed you?” Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, hand going to the back of his head. Without an answer, Blaine picked up a fork and held a potato to his lips. A few bites were given to each other then they each went in, eating in companionable silence. It had been long since they were so intimate with each other. Once food was eaten, the servers gave them some time. Blaine leaned over his chair to kiss Kurt.

“Are you trying to be a naughty little sub?” Kurt asked when Blaine’s hands went to his leg. “When we got home, I promise we can have a little fun.”

“I’m free Sunday too,” Blaine responded. He pulled away as desert and then wine pairing was brought. Neither of them was willing to share the little cheesecake tart they had been given. They scraped the plates clean before draining their wine glasses.

Kurt had pre-paid but slipped a few bills under the plates for the waiter. He walked hand in hand with Blaine, crossing the street to the part. The sun skimmed the horizon. Brush strokes of warm colors painted the sky. They sat down on a bench. This night was something he had dreamed of. He thought of making it a big musical production, but that felt like too much.

“Tonight was wonderful.”

“Every night is wonderful with you.” Kurt smiled and then got off the bench. The ground was dry so hopefully it wouldn’t stain. “You changed my life Blaine Anderson. Before I met you, I was confused. I didn’t know what I wanted. Now, I know I want you. If you want me. Will you marry me?” His hands fumbled as he pulled the box out of his pocket, and presented to Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Usually Blaine was an open book with his thoughts around Kurt. It seemed as though so many thoughts and emotions were swirling around. “Blaine?”

“I love you so much.” Tears flowed out of Blaine’s face as he sat there.

Kurt got up on the bench and reached for his hand. “What’s your answer?

“Yes, of course.”

Kurt hugged him and held him tight. One hand on his back, the other threading through his hair. The grip was too tight. He was afraid if he didn’t hold him, he would disappear. Blaine was supposed to be guided by him when he first came, but Kurt was the one who would truly be lost without him. 


	5. Figuring Things Out

Blaine held the ring Kurt gave him in his palm. The gold glinted in the sunlight. He should be practicing with Harmony, he promised her. Right now, he couldn’t focus. It had been two days since he accepted Kurt’s proposal. Rachel’s information should have prepared him, but all he could think about was the job offer.

“Anderson! What are you doing?” Harmony appeared with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him. “You were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago. Just because our morning class was cancelled doesn’t mean we can waste the day.”

“I’m having a hard time.” He stared at the ring, trying to decide whether or not to put it on his finger.

“What is that?” Harmony sat down beside him on the grass, head tilted. “Nice ring… is that?”

“Kurt proposed to me. On Saturday. I said yes.” He decided to slip on the ring. It looked pleasing on his finger. Kurt got the sizing just right and it was soft without being a typical submissive’s ring.

“For someone that’s getting married you don’t seem excited…” She reached out to touch his arm. “Is everything alright? He’s not…”

“They offered me the part.”

Harmony hugged him. “Did Kurt—”

“It has nothing to do with Kurt!” Blaine shook his head. “I don’t know if I want the part.” He looked at Harmony whose big eyes looked fearful as she reached to take one of his hands. “Coming to New York was a dream come true. I feel safe here, respected. If I go on the road I’ll be with a bunch of strangers in a bunch of strange places.”

“The Blaine Anderson that _I _know is never scared. You tell everyone that they have to be brave. I think it’s time you listen to your own advice.” The words came slowly out of Harmony’s mouth as she squeezed his hand. “It’s not my business, but… Do you think your scared to be away from Kurt?”

It was hard to hear the words said out loud. For the past four years Kurt had been his rock. He had been there for every success and every failure. Without his guidance he didn’t know where he would be right now. Sure, he didn’t want to _need _a Dom, but being without Kurt for months on end seemed terrify him.

“We really should be practicing.” He got to his feet and waited for Harmony to follow him to the practice rooms. As he was walking, he slipped the ring off his finger. It would feel too odd to wear while playing the piano anyway.

* * *

On Wednesday Kurt rushed from his office to home. While he preferred to work from home on Wednesday, sometimes meetings had to be done. He was mentally going through the contents of their fridge trying to figure out what to make. Blaine had promised he would be home for the weekly session, but he had no idea.

Opening the door, he was hit by the smell of pizza. Their usual date night fare was something he made from scratch. “Blaine?”

“Kitchen,” the sub shouted in return.

Kurt saw that the table was and a bottle of red wine was opened. His sub was writing furiously in a notebook. “I was going to make dinner.”

“I just wanted to talk tonight…” Blaine began. “I knew you had a meeting and I didn’t have much time…”

“Thank you.” The pizza was at least from one of those gourmet pizza places. The crust was thin and he had gotten one loaded with veggies and ricotta. “What did you want to talk about?” Kurt smiled, but it fell when he looked at Blaine’s hand. “Does your ring not fit right?”

“It fits fine… I’m just not used to wearing jewelry when I play the piano.” He dug into his pocket and then put it on. “I just wanted to talk with you about my auditions.”

“Yes! I’m so excited to hear.” Kurt reached for the wine and poured them both a glass. “Don’t leave out any details.”

“Well, I have two offers.” He held up a hand as soon as the words left his mouth. “Please, just listen for a bit…” Blaine took a deep breath and drank his wine. “I had the audition for a stand-by part in _West Side Story_. I thought it went badly, but then they asked me to come read with the girl who plays Maria. They offered me the part. I have to decide by Friday.”

“Broadway has always been your dream. It’s an easy decision.” Kurt’s face broke into a wide smile, but Blaine didn’t return that. The sub seemed troubled as he looked up at him through his lashes.

“It’s not _on _Broadway. It’s a touring show. I would be gone for at least three-four months.”

“Oh…” Kurt tried to hide his disappointment. If it’s what Blaine wanted then he should go.

“The other offer is with a ballet company. I’ve spoken with the director. She said I would have to start out in the _corps_, but she has some dancers retiring in a couple of years. If I work hard and stay with them, it would be a solid future.”

“You’re not a dancer.”

“You wouldn’t understand. Yes, I’m new but taking this part would allow me to train and practice. Get even stronger than I am.”

“You love singing and acting and—”

“And being treated with respect,” Blaine retorted. “Subs are far more accepted in the dance community depending on the company. I’ve done my research and my work wouldn’t be determined by my designation.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss for words, so he picked up his glass. “Broadway has been your dream. I hear you singing show tunes in the shower. Is there anything else going on?” His eyes went to the ring on his finger and he cursed himself. He should have waited. “Please tell me it’s not because of me.”

Blaine was in the middle of drinking his wine, but slammed the glass down on the table. “Kurt. You will always be a factor, but I have other reasons.”

“I don’t want you to resent me, I don’t want to be a Dom—”

“It’s not about you, it’s about me,” Blaine snapped.

Kurt didn’t know what to say, but he wasn’t hungry and didn’t feel like drinking anymore. Still he forced himself to eat the pizza on his plate. He watched Blaine and the entire time the words from Miss Pillsbury years ago danced in his head. “I’m sorry, Blaine. This is completely your decision and I shouldn’t expect you to explain or justify.” He gave him a smile and reached for the now empty plate in front of the sub.

“Thank you, Kurt.”

The Dom watched as Blaine picked up his notebook and headed into the spare bedroom. He wrapped one arm around his midsection and with the other he pressed a hand to his mouth. Two days ago, he was so sure they would be married and live happily ever after. Now he wasn’t sure. He loved Blaine with his whole heart and had always hoped the sub had felt the same way. The proposal was beginning to feel like a mistake. All he could hear was the words from the counselor in his head: _But sometimes it can be hard for submissives to come to themselves in a claim. Sometimes they want even more freedom._

* * *

Blaine didn’t know who to turn to. Harmony was a good friend, but she didn’t understand the relationship. Sure, she had gotten more accepting, but at the end of the day she wasn’t a sub. He had risked too much by talking to Rachel before. She was too close to Kurt, and she could never be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Brittany told everything to Santana…That’s why he found himself at the town home. He rang the doorbell and waited. It seemed to be ages before the door opened.

“Hello, Mr. Montgomery. Emily is expecting me…” He looked at the dom, whose neutral face lit up.

“Blaine! It’s Wes at my home and you know that.” The Dom gestured for him to come him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he guided him. “Emily’s in the study, working from home today. How are you?”

“Good, thank you.”

“I’ll let you get to her.”

Blaine had been here a handful of times after the dinner party. He found his way to the study where Emily was sitting behind Wes’s desk. She was petite enough he thought it would swallow her, but it did look fitting. She was wearing an oversized blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans.

“I have to go Lucy, but please get me those briefs over _today._” She hung up her cell phone and smiled at Blaine. “Work is crazy right now, even for us part-time associates.” Emily got up and crossed the room to envelope the sub in a warm hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever, it must be crazy with your last term and all.”

“Yeah…”

“Well Wes has no problem with my hanging out tonight. I know this great place with booths and music—”

“Can we stay in? I’m not feeling up to going out.”

“Of course.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. It felt like the dinner party all over again as she quickly threw together a tray with cheese and crackers and fruit before grabbing a bottle of wine and glasses. He helped her carry it all back into the study so they could sit on the couch. “What is wrong with you? Last thing I heard you were telling me about auditions?”

“Yeah… and there’s more.” He held out his left hand to show her the ring. “Kurt proposed on Saturday.”

“Should I be getting champagne? Maybe have Wes arrange some fancy dinner reservations?”

“Everything is complicated. I need advice.” He didn’t touch his glass of wine but instead reach some of the food. “I’ve been offered two positions. One is for a touring show and one is for a dance company.”

“You’ve always been a performer, isn’t it easy?” Emily took a drink of wine as she surveyed him. “Blaine I’m a lawyer unless you’ve come for legal advice, I’m not going to be much help with you.”

“The tour job is what I want. There’s no guarantee how much I will be on stage, but the pay will be steady and I can make connections.” He put down the food and crossed his arms over his neck. “I don’t know if I want to leave New York. I don’t know if I want to leave Kurt.”

“Oh, Blaine.” Emily leaned over and took the sub in his arms. He didn’t know what came over him but the tears slipped out. Her energy was comforting. It didn’t make him feel protected, but it did make him feel safe in a different way. “You want to know if it’s a mistake not to take that leap.”

“It’s everything I ever wanted. When I was at Dalton, I always told myself that someday I wouldn’t let myself be held back because I was sub. I said I didn’t need a dom… What if I do?”

He cried more and Emily held him tightly. One hand rubbed small circles on his back as the other held his head.

“You love him, Blaine, otherwise you wouldn’t have reservations about leaving. And it may not be about needing a dom. New York gives you a safety net you don’t have in a lot of places. You can wear your cuff in the open and not be ashamed.”

“It’s just I feel like if I didn’t take it, I would regret it.”

“Maybe so. It’s hard to know. You don’t think I was terrified of going to law school? I was scared to talk to Wes at first. He thought it was a great idea.” She pulled away to look him in the eye. “Would the other job make you as happy?”

“I think so.”

“Then staying wouldn’t be so bad. There are other opportunities, Blaine. It’s not a sign of weakness to know what you are and aren’t capable of.” She reached for his hand. “You want to marry, Kurt, right?”

“More than anything. I’ve just felt conflicted lately. I tried talking to Kurt but he’s been so worried that he’s being a typical overbearing dom. One of the reasons I’m with him is _because _he can dominate me.”

Emily smiled a knowing smile. “I think that’s what dom’s forget sometime. The scenes aren’t just for them.” Her cheeks tinged pink as she looked at Blaine. She reached over for the napkins on the tray with the food and tried to hand it to Blaine. When he didn’t take it she leaned over and dabbed at his eyes. “Sure we admit to ‘needing’ punishment…” She set down the napkin to use air quotes. “But that’s not the only time we need it. It doesn’t make you weak to tell Kurt that.”

He looked at her. Emily was the right person to turn to. The relationship with Wes was understandable to him. The dom protected her every way he could, but he still let her be her. Sure, it wasn’t a relationship that he would want with Kurt as she had an allowance and a curfew and a whole host of other rules that he would break in about ten minutes. Still, she understood him.

“Thank you for everything. I want to stay longer, but I have things to do. Can we meet up at the place you were talking about earlier? My treat.”

“It will be Wes’s treat and you know that.” Emily leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. “And yes, I can text you when I’m free later. Let me know what works for you.”

Once the goodbye was over, he practically raced out of the room. It would have gone faster if he hadn’t seen Wes. No matter what the dom said, he always felt the need to say a formal goodbye when he saw him. As soon as he was on the street heading to the subway he reached for his phone. He didn’t have the business card so he searched online until he found the number. He dialed and it went to voicemail after ringing a few times.

“Holly? It’s Blaine Anderson. I’m sorry for calling out of the blue, but if you’re still offering… I want to dance for your company. “


	6. Waiting for the other shoe to drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversation should be familiar, it was inspired by actual scenes from the show.

On Friday Kurt came home exhausted. Things had felt odd between him and Blaine since their conversation Wednesday night. Maybe he was making it up, but he had been throwing himself into his work. Kitty wasn’t having it and kicked him out promptly at five. She told him she knew that he had gotten their early and he needed to get home.

When he came in, he was greeted with a comforting smell. “Blaine? What are you doing home? Usually you’re out.”

“And usually you work late,” the sub retorted with a smile on his face. “Dinner will be ready soon. I made one of your favorites: chicken piccata with buttery noodles and sautéed spinach.”

“Sounds great, what’s the occasion?”

“I figured I owe you after pizza on our date night.” Blaine walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Just some water. Do we have anything sparkling?”

Blaine nodded and grabbed a glass bottle out of the fridge and two glasses. “I don’t have anything going tomorrow. Actually, not all weekend. Date night was sort of ruined, I thought we could have some fun tonight.”

Kurt tried to control himself when he smiled, but he was sure he looked like the cat that got the cream. “You have been very good. I need to go freshen up. Set the table?”

The question was meant as an order and Blaine knew it. Kurt went to the bedroom and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before appearing. He sat at the table and waited as Blaine plated dinner.

“Thank you,” he said.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Blaine then pulled out his phone to start playing a soundtrack of their favorite songs. Kurt wanted the moment to last forever: companionable silence, good food, good music. He ate slowly and Blaine followed his cue.

“Is there any dessert?”

“No, I thought we could go to bed early, _sir._”

That made the hairs stand up on Kurt’s neck in a good way. As much as he wanted to scene, it didn’t feel right. The Dom collected the plates. “What if we didn’t scene tonight? Just sex?”

“Just?” Blaine laughed as he went into the kitchen to put the food away as he loaded the dishwasher. “Are you alright, sir?”

“Please, I just want a romantic night.” Kurt wiped his hands on a towel after putting away the dishes. He grabbed Blaine and pressed him against the counter once he shut the refrigerator. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be in control.” His hands went to Blaine’s wrists and the sub let out a small sound. “Now come on.”

The two went to the bedroom. Unlike with a scene they both stripped off their clothes, hands and mouths wandering over each other’s bodies. When Kurt had enough, he pushed Blaine towards the bed.

“On your back, I want to see your face.” He reached for the lube and the condoms. He played with Blaine’s asshole. If it was a scene, he may make him ask for it. Tease him with his fingers until he was about to cum. Instead he made sure there was plenty of lube and then kissed him. A long and deep kiss until Blaine wiggled beneath him. He slid his cock in and began fucking him slowly. It lasted longer than he thought. Once he came, he took Blaine’s cock in his mouth to get him off. When they were both done they lay side by side on the bed, cum smeared everywhere. Even though Kurt normally takes care of Blaine, it’s Blaine who gets the washcloth to clean them up. They kiss one more time before the sub puts his clothes back on and heads to the living room. Kurt stays in the bed. As he sits there he wonders how long it would take him to get used to being alone again. 

* * *

Kurt wakes up before Blaine the next morning. Nothing is planned for today, so Blaine won’t be up for a few more hours. With the time he makes a quiche, and a full French press. After he has his cup of coffee, he gets his work bag to start on some designs for a new red-carpet client. When he goes to sit at the dining table, he notices that Blaine hasn’t picked up after last night. Papers and textbooks are strewn everywhere. He picks up the first stack of papers. He doesn’t mean to read it, but usually it’s sheet music or a reading for class. Instead it’s an employment contract. An employment contract for New York City Contemporary Ballet.

Sitting down, he can’t help but read through the terms. It was called a young dancer’s contract. It was only six months in length. After their conversation it did seem that Blaine was leaning towards the dance company, but it was hard to see it in front of him. He was going to read more when he heard footsteps.

“Sorry for my mess,” Blaine mumbled. Even though he was stumbling around he was already dressed for the day in a black polo and red chinos. He walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. “What are you looking at?”

Kurt freezes. He decides it’s better to tell the truth. “Your contract. For the dance company.”

Blaine is slow to respond. His eyes are wide and his hands grip the mug for dear life. “Holly sent it to me yesterday. She’s the person in charge of recruitment.”

“I know you had to make a decision yesterday, I just didn’t realize…”

“I made the decision Thursday.”

“Did our conversation…” Kurt doesn’t want to finish the sentence.

“I’ve spoken with a lot of people. Rachel, Harmony, Emily.”

“Rachel? When did you speak with her? And Emily?”

“It doesn’t matter Kurt. I needed advice. Emily really helped me.”

“She’s an attorney, she doesn’t know anything about—”

“Neither do you!” Blaine set his mug down and leaned back against the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry, but I needed a sub’s perspective. She was the only one I could turn to.”

“Brittany would have been more than happy to help you. She would know more than anyone else."

“She tells Santana everything. And as much as I love Santana, she always has your back, Kurt. I wanted to talk in confidence.”

Kurt felt like someone had slapped him across the face. Blaine and he had shared everything. Of course, he was entitled to his space, his privacy, but at a time like this? It was a huge step forward; he was supposed to be there for him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. “What did you talk about?”

“You promised to not pry.”

“But why would you talk to Emily and not Brittany? Unless it was about us.”

Blaine didn’t answer his face said it all. The sub walked out the kitchen and Kurt hurried after him grabbing his arm. Blaine pulled away.

“Please don’t leave when we’re talking. Is it about the proposal? I thought it was a mistake—”

Blaine recoiled even further. “A mistake? I love you, Kurt. I didn’t want to traipse across the country for four months because being away from you scared me! I hated that it scared me.”

“I meant a mistake to ask you now. I wanted you to make the decision without—”

“You being a factor.” Blaine threw his hands up into the air and stalked over to the couch where he sat on the arm. His breaths were shaky, but it seemed as though he was filled with anger. “When I told Emily that she said it was only natural. It meant that I loved you.”

Kurt didn’t know how to respond. He sat in the chair at the table. “I’ve been confused these past few weeks. I want to give you freedom, but you tell me you still need structure. You’ve been grappling with this decision, but didn’t feel like you could come to me. I’ve been wanting to marry you for months. I’ve had the ring picked out since Christmas…” Kurt took in a deep breath. “I think I asked you to marry me because it felt like I was losing you...”

“You aren’t Kurt. I may be angry and confused, but I never doubted for a minute that I wanted to be with you.” Blaine crossed the room to sit at the table with Kurt. His large brown eyes were filled with tears.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine. I…I shouldn’t have asked you to marry me, at least not yet.”

“No. No…”

“Listen to me—”

“What changed?” Blaine’s eyes widened further. Tears threatened to spill out at any moment. “Was it something I did? I know I’ve been preoccupied lately, but I promise… I love you so much. We can make this work.”

“I love you, too. But… You are still so young. I want you to have everything.”

“I do have everything Kurt! I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. We’re engaged, I’m graduating, and I have a job that I love…”

Kurt didn’t speak, but he was thinking about what to say next. They were words he never thought would leave his mouth. “When I was 22, I had just picked up the pieces of my life. It was hard after Finn died and switching schools. I needed time to find myself. As much as I want to be with you, I think… I think it would be better if we paused—”

Blaine took off his engagement ring and slammed it down on the table. Next, he undid his cuff. Kurt hadn’t noticed it was on, but he had hardly been taking it off. “It’s all or nothing. You asked and I said yes. I don’t care if the engagement lasts for ten years; I don’t want to get married tomorrow. But this was our next step. A step that I was ready to take.”

“Blaine—”

“No. I will never forgive you for this Kurt.”

Kurt doesn’t see what happens next. He closes his eyes to try to stop the tears. He hears a couple doors open, footsteps, and finally the front door slams shut. He presses a hand to his mouth. He tries to tell himself that he did the right thing for Blaine, but he doesn’t know if that’s the truth.

* * *

By the time evening hits, he’s worried. The argument happened about nine and it’s six now. The only thing gone is Blaine’s wallet and keys from their place in the entryway. At most he took a coat, but even his school bag is still here. Blaine is an adult, he knows that. It’s not the same as before. He’s only his dominant. Since he's no longer his mentor there is even less he can do. 

The only thing he can do is call Santana. Blaine is right, she does always have his back. In fact, she’s right after Blaine in his phone because of how much they text.

“What is it, Porcelain? You know it’s mine and Brit’s date night.”

“I know, but… Tana can you come over?”

He hears her breath hitch. “Is Blaine alright?”

“Yeah, at least I think so. I just need someone to talk to.”

“How bad is it?”

“Adam bad,” Kurt replied.

“Jesus. Listen, just… I need to clean up here, make sure Brit’s good. It’ll be about an hour.”

“Okay, thank you.”

This is a conversation he should probably call his dad for. But his dad loves Blaine. He couldn’t handle breaking it to him even if all he wanted was to hear his voice. Instead he just goes around the apartment cleaning. He cleans out the fridge, puts away dishes from the dishwasher, and scrubs down the counter. When Santana still isn’t there, he goes to the living room. He dusts and vacuums every square inch. The only thing he leaves is all of Blaine’s papers on the dining room table.

He’s sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when Santana lets herself in with her spare key. She looks thrown together. Dark hair is tossed in a pony tail, she has on ripped jeans and a cargo jacket with black tank top. “Is Blaine here?”

“No, we got in a fight this morning. He hasn’t been back.”

Santana sits down next to him. She doesn’t say anything, but instead puts an arm around him. They sit like that for some time until she finally speaks: “You said it was Adam bad, does that mean…?”

“I asked him to marry me.”

“Did he say no?”

“I asked him a week ago.”

“I would be mad at you if you weren’t this upset.”

“I broke it off.”

“Kurt!”

“It’s complicated Santana…” He ran a hand through his hair as he took in his friend in front of him. They were at odds in high school, but over time she had become one of his closest friends. “When I was Blaine’s mentor I met with a counselor. She told me that mentor relationships rarely last. That at some point, subs… I don’t know... resent you? Want more freedom? Part of me was subconsciously waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“God… Tell me… What happened?”

“It’s just… Blaine and I have been together since he came from Dalton. He was there for most of his high school. He spent a few weeks at his parent’s house, but he’s been under lock key since he was fifteen… I was worried that he never got a chance to be himself.”

“And did you talk to him about this?”

“I tried, sort of. He always just told me not to worry. That he loved me?”

“Did you listen?” Santana raised an eyebrow, giving him an accusing look. “You level 9 dominants give us all bad reputations.”

“It’s not funny Santana. I’m serious. How can Blaine become a fucking adult when I spank him for coming home late?”

Santana gave him a look again. “That’s not true. Besides it’s something you both agreed to. Blaine would never hold that against you.”

Kurt knew she was right. His usually prickly friend gave him a hug. “I just want him to be happy.”

“As much as you want to, you can’t make choices for them. Brit and I got into a lot of fights over that early on.”

“It’s too late. Blaine, said he would never forgive me.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“He took off his cuff and engagement ring, said it was all or nothing.”

Even though Santana didn’t solve anything, it was nice to have someone there. She watched mindless reality TV and made dinner. When it got late, he knew it was time for her to go. “Hey, if Blaine calls you, don’t tell me. He said he doesn’t talk to Brittany because she tells you everything and you have my back.”

“I can do that.”

He gave her a hug and then went to sleep in his empty bed. His last thought was that he just wanted to know if Blaine was alright.


	7. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a note at the end. It's an explanation of things if you're interested. It's also sort of a spoiler. You can read it now I don't go into detail, but I wanted to give everyone the option.

On Sunday Blaine awoke disoriented. There was a bad taste in his mouth and something hard was poking into side. And it was bright. It took him a few seconds to come to and realize where he was. Harmony’s. For once he found himself thankful that he was short and could fit comfortably on the couch.

“Do you want some coffee?”

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he saw Harmony’s roommate enter the small living area. “Sure, but… Do you have some mouthwash or a spare toothbrush or something?”

“Mr. Anderson, I do hope you are not insinuating we have overnight visitors on a regular basis?” He could tell she was teasing by the slight southern twang she added to her voice and how she waved her arms about.

“I do apologize for upsetting you…”

“I have some mouthwash and small cups in the bathroom. Help yourself. Take a shower if you need to.”

“Thanks.” He got to his feet and began to neatly fold the bedding.

“It’s no problem. I do say that the visitors I invite are not nearly as polite or pleasing to look at as you.” Pendleton gave him a wink as she began to start making the coffee.

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bathroom. Pendleton and Harmony’s place is cramped. The number of products crowding the counter does not help any. Halfway through swishing his mouthwash he heard a knock on the door and opens it. “Your clothes and a towel. Though I may delight a little too much in seeing you without either.”

Blaine held back another eye roll, but decided to play along. “My, I thought you were a proper lady.”

“When one is the privacy of one’s own home, they can comport themselves however they want.”

He laughed but doesn’t get a chance to retort. She shut the door and left him alone. He takes a quick shower doing his best to not think about yesterday. Maybe he over reacted, but he did need some time alone to think. Luckily, he always leaves a spare set of workout clothes at NYADA. He was able to work out some at the gym and then grabbed lunch. After that he spent much too long in one of the practice rooms, alone with a piano. Eventually he ended up at bar with Harmony and her roommate. He only had one beer, but enjoyed the NYADA karaoke nonetheless.

When he came out, he saw both women at the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal. He walked over and took the offered cup of coffee. “Thanks for letting me sleep over last night.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened? You weren’t drunk, you only had one beer.”

“Kurt and I… It’s complicated.” He drank the coffee quickly as he leaned against the counter. “We had a bad fight.”

“The two of you are disgustingly cute. I’m sure it’ll be all better tonight.” Harmony passed him an empty bowl as Pendleton slid over the cereal and milk. “Although, he may give you a talking-to for last night. I didn’t see your phone out once.”

It was meant to be a tease, but the comment still stung. “Kurt and I’s contract is not up for discussion, but it’s not something I would get in trouble for.”

“Leave him alone, Harmony,” Pendleton said. “Any Dom would love to have a sub like you.” She gave him a smile.

“Thanks,” Blaine replied and then focused on his bowl of cereal. Pendleton meant well by the comment, but it just makes him go over everything that happened. She was a low-level Dom that had only been in a handful of matches. He honestly had no idea that she was a dominant, he thought that she was a switch like Harmony.

“I hate to change the subject but I’m heading to school soon. I need to practice, want to come with me?” Harmony directed the question at the both of them.

“My muscles are sore and I have a killer headache from all that drinking,” Pendleton said.

“I should probably head home. I don’t want Kurt to worry,” Blaine mumbled. His cereal had turned to mush, but he ate it anyway. After breakfast he washed the dishes despite the protests of the two women. He put back on his clothes, folding the sweatpants that they gave him (a result of the last male guest).

The day is sunny, but cold. He looked at his phone. There are a couple messages from Brittany, but none from Kurt. He only glanced at them. It’s not fair to her, but he’s not ready to talk to one of Kurt’s friends yet.

When he unlocked the door, he was greeted by a quiet apartment. There is a faint smell of coffee, but there is still a chill in the air. Kurt is seated on the couch with his tablet and his portfolio spread out on the coffee table. His glasses are on which mean he’s been working for a few hours.

“Hey,” he said and waited at the edge of the living room.

“Hello, do you want coffee?” Kurt gestured to the French press also located on the table.

“I had some already.” He sat down on the couch and rubbed his palms on his pants. He was waiting for Kurt to ask him about where he was, but the Dom instead tidied up his papers.

“I wanted to talk about yesterday.”

“Are you going to apologize for trying to manipulate me?” Blaine retorted. The hurt was clear on Kurt’s face, so he took a deep breath and started again: “Sorry. I should tell you that I am upset because I interpreted as what you said as trying to get me to act a certain way.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Blaine. I don’t think I told you what I was actually thinking. A part of me is worried that one day you will wake up and resent me. You came to me straight from Dalton. I was supposed to guide you and watch out for you. The relationship was just a wonderful by-product of that…” Kurt took off his glasses and wiped a hand across his eyes. “All I want for you is to be happy, have a wonderful and full life. When you turned down what _I thought _was your dream job, it sent off alarm bells in my head.”

“But you have to realize that, for me, you’re all I’ve ever imagined. You love me, you care for me. You’re my dominant without being controlling. So, what I never actually got drunk at some college party or hooked up with strangers. Those are experiences I don’t need.” Blaine tried to look at Kurt but the dominant wouldn’t meet his gaze. Tears streamed down his face. “Kurt… sir?” He hoped the word would help ground him.

“No, Blaine.” The words came out broken in between the tears. “I love you so much…” He twisted on the couch and moved closer, hands reaching for Blaine’s. “Even though yesterday was a bitter argument… I think a break would be good.”

Blaine didn’t know what hit him. He didn’t know what he wanted to get out of talking to Kurt this morning, but it wasn’t this. Emotions and thoughts swirled his brain. The only thing he could latch on was how incredibly worrying was it not to have even a text from Kurt last night asking how he was doing. “What are you saying?”

“That I think we need time, Blaine. I want to give you a chance to develop your career and come into yourself. You may get mad at me and say that it’s paternalistic of me to dictate what you need… But I will always be here and not just as a dominant or your boyfriend, but as a friend or a mentor.”

Blaine was too shocked to say anything. Before he knew it, he was crying too. Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Instantly he felt a little calmer, like everything would be okay. He thought of all the words he wanted to say to him, but they just died in his throat. The two sat holding each other, mourning the loss of what they once had.

* * *

On Monday Kurt woke up to the other half of his bed cold and empty. It took a moment to remember that Blaine is sleeping in the guest room. As agreed. He gets ready and goes into work. It’s much earlier than normal, Kitty isn’t even there. He gets set for his day by going over his schedule, preparing binders for meetings, and checking the racks he has prepared for buyers to look at.

The first real thing he does, though, is make a call. He sits on the couch and selects the contacts. It is still early, but he should be awake.

“Hello?” the man grumbles.

“Jesse, it’s Kurt. I have a major favor to ask… it’s for Blaine. He just turned down a part for a standby in _West Side Story. _Could you get him an audition somewhere?” The words tumble out all at once and he waits with bated breath.

“Blaine told Rachel and I multiple times he didn’t want any help.”

“I know, but… I want to make sure he has every chance. It’s his choice to take the job.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Honestly the only thing holding him back from doing well—”

“Is because he’s a sub.”

* * *

The next couple of months passed quickly for Blaine. Surprisingly, he got another audition for a touring show. At that point the papers hadn’t been delivered to Holly. She had told him no rush. The part wasn’t as good as Tony, but it was an actual part. He accepted the position without even telling Kurt and celebrated by introducing Harmony and Emily.

At Kurt’s insistence, he stayed at the apartment in the guest room. Soon enough he would be on tour and it wouldn’t matter anyway. Things were weird and he spent more time away then home. It bothered Kurt when he would come home late, but true to his word he gave him space.

Graduation was weird. Everyone came: Rachel, Jesse, Santana, Brittany, Kurt’s parents, his parents, Cooper, Jessica, Emily… At that point there was no more awkward explanations, they all knew. Strangely, his mom offered to help out anyway she could, with his dad promising to buy furniture.

The day he packed up his belongings to leave, Kurt was gone. That morning he made him coffee and breakfast. When he headed out, he gave him one final kiss on a cheek. Emily was the one who showed up to help him meet the people from the cast that he was going to travel with. She took most of the bags on a borrowed cart, giving him a few minutes. He looked out over the apartment. He remembered all the times he had here and nearly broke down as he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Then he turned around for one last look. This place had become his home over the past four years, more so than any place he had ever been.

**END PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually how I pictured All of Me ending. However, the story got too long and I felt that it was finished. Not really a spoiler, but this does take a lot of inspiration from the show and I'm not definitely not done yet.


	8. Under a Microscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the time jump at the beginning. The second part of Come What May is going to alternate between Blaine and Kurt. I try to do it equally, but the focus on this part is really the character development of Blaine. Also, updated tags!

**PART TWO**

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

“Pick up…” Blaine muttered as he stood outside the apartment building. January in New York was bad, and even bundled up he was freezing. He cursed as it went to voicemail again. That’s what he got for coming on a Friday in the middle of the day.

“Are you okay, dear?” an older woman asked as she looked him over. “Coming back from a trip?”

“No, ma’am. I’m moving in. My roommate was supposed to meet me.” Blaine lifted his eyes only upon finishing his words to get a better look at her. He dropped his gaze immediatly after. 

“Such a good boy. No sense in leaving you in the cold, but we do have an intercom system.”

She let him inside with her fob, and he followed her to the elevator. He was careful to mind his bags and pressed the buttons at her direction: 4 and 7. “Have a good day, ma’am.” The woman gave him a bright smile as he put his hand on the door to make sure it wouldn't start closing on her. For the third time he looked at the address, 715. He went down the hallway and knocked on the door. The only notable thing was a black door mat.

“Sorry, man, I just got your calls. Dave.” His roommate blurted out as he opened the door.

“Don’t worry, someone in the building let me in. Blaine.” The size of his roommate was impressive. He was at least a full head taller than him with broad shoulders. Cooper had helped him pick out a roommate and had promised he was getting a sub.

“Sorry again, need help?”

Definitely a sub, Blaine thought. The man was so eager to please. “Uh, yeah, if you could just drag my suitcase to my room?” He rolled the bag forward. “Thank you.”

“You’re saving my ass. I don’t know how many more months I could afford paying the full rent. Good roommates are hard to come by, at least if you want a sub.” The apartment was small. There was a cramped hallway with a door on either side of the wall and one at the end. “We share a wall, but we do both get a window.”

Dave opened a door and Blaine saw a bright room. There was a tiny closet and some furniture left inside. “Can I use this?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have no use for it and the other guy left it.”

A small table which could be used as a desk, a dresser in the closet and some sturdy looking shelves on the wall. Blaine had hit the jackpot; he’d only have to buy a bed if doubled the table as a desk and a nightstand. “Thanks.” He sighned as he set things down. “I need to buy furniture.”

“Are you new to the city?”

“I went to school here, but I’ve been away for nine months.”

“You mentioned you have a job starting next week?”

“On Wednesday.” He surveyed the room. “Can I see the rest of the place?”

“You’ve pretty much already seen everything.” Dave led him out and opened the door to the bathroom, pointed out his room, and stopped in the middle of the living room. “That is the dining room, kitchen, and living room.”

It was basically one room. The kitchen was cramped with a stove that belonged in college dorm with a squat fridge. The “dining room” was a table that could fit four if you didn’t mind bumping elbows. The living room was a comfy looking couch that was threadbare in places; a coffee table had several newspapers and magazines spread out; and a TV that took up a large portion of the wall. 

“I’m big on sports, but it is my job.”

Blaine took that to be an explaination for the clutter on the coffee table, and the large TV. “I didn’t make you take today off, did I?”

“Nah, I work from home about half of the time.” He gave him a warm smile and put his hands in his pockets. “I’m a sportswriter, so I have to go to games a lot. Letting me work from home keeps me from complaining about the long hours.”

“Well, feel free to watch games whenever. It’ll be nice having someone to watch them with.” It was true. Kurt hated watching sports. After living with Burt he understood what was going on, but he got bored about fifteen minutes in. “I should get unpacking.”

“I have to head out soon, let’s just settle a few things.” Dave walked over to the kitchen counter and hands him a paper copy of the lease Blaine signed electronically. In a small envelope are the apartment key, mailbox, key and fob. “We have a garbage shute at the end of the hall; mailbox is in the right side of the lobby; washer and dryer are in the basement.”

“Thanks.”

“Just a few ground rules for the both of us. I usually divide the fridge, left side is yours. Put your name on something if you really want something off limits. I don’t care if you have friends over. A heads up is nice if they are going to be here for a while…” Dave’s happy energy seemed to fade a bit as he looked him straight. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. “If you have Dom’s over, give me a warning. Especially if they are…spending the night.”

As the words came out, Blaine thought he and Dave would be more alike than different. “Of course. But I doubt I’ll have many people over.”

* * *

Kurt was deep in work when he found his laptop being shut on him. He looked up in time to see Kitty standing in front of him with an iced tea in one hand and a bag in the other hand. “Cobb salad with avocado for and a chicken salad croissant for me.” She had a smile on her face, but the look made it clear to Kurt that he had to listen.

“Why did I ever promote you?”

“Because I have a mind for business and a cute face that has everyone fooled.” Kitty let out a giggle and then narrowed her eyes. “Did Megan not tell you to take a break?”

“She’s a receptionist not my babysitter.”

“Well if she doesn’t shape up, I’m going to have to find a new one.”

“You’re not firing her. She’s a sweet girl that has calmed down more than one angry client. She is staying.”

“But…”

“You are head of business development, not human resources.” He picked up his fork and began to hungrily eat. He took a drink of his tea and frowned. “This isn’t black tea. I’m pretty sure it’s herbal.”

“All you’ve been drinking is caffeine lately.”

Kurt ignored the comment and kept on eating. Without Blaine in his life, he threw himself back into his work. While the sub didn’t keep him from his work, it made him be more disciplined in his schedule. Now he could spend day and night here with only Kitty to scold him. Sure, Santana or Rachel may say something, but both of them were busy with their own lives and careers.

“Is something on your mind?” Kitty asked. “You should be excited. The Christmas sales were great, and the buyers are snatching up those wedding dress designs. Not only that but we have three more celebrities that are set up to have consultations with us.”

Kurt should be more excited. It was nice to see all of his hard work turning into real results. KH Designs was becoming a big name. His clothes were in multiple spreads for big name fashion magazines, and his clothes could be found dozens of high end boutiques. Celebrities were coming to him and it wasn’t just Broadway stars that got his name from Rachel.

“You’ve been in a slump. Now, I had a few minutes to talk with Santana there’s this great dating app…” She clicked on her phone for a few seconds and slid it across the table. “I can set up your profile.”

“That will not be necessary.” Kurt stiffened and set down his fork.

“Come on. The last boyfriend you had was Blaine who the government hand selected for you.” Kitty held up a hand, after working with him for so long she could anticipate when he would object. “I’m not trying to make you mad, but unless you want another piece of Dalton eye candy…” She pushed her phone across the table. “I’ve played around with this app before. You can even go through a checklist before you meet with subs so you know what they're into.”

After he broke it off with Adam, dating wasn’t really Kurt’s thing. It was hard and messy. With Blaine it was so much easier. He grabbed the phone from her. Spark was the name of the app. The icon was a pair of handcuffs. “I’ll do it if you help me. Come over, I’ll invite Santana, Brittany, and Rachel.”

At that, Kitty frowned. “I’ll take Eleanor, but does Rachel have to come over.”

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes. And I will cook for everyone.”

“Risotto, _please…”_

He reached across the table to grab Kitty’s hand. “Thanks for everything.”

“Sometimes Doms need to be taken care of too, Kurt. I think you’ve forgotten that.”

It was hard to hear those words being said. That is why Blaine came to him in the first way. The state was worried about him not taking care of himself. In the past nine months he had lost sight of that, just going through the motions. Within the first few weeks of Megan working for him, he had scared her away. After a few times of his barking at her to refill the coffee pot or cancel meetings or go home when he was working into the late hours, he knew she thought he was just another jerk Dom. A relationship wasn’t an answer to every problem but finding someone to spend some alone time with may help him out.

* * *

Monday morning Blaine stared in the small mirror of the bathroom while adjusting his jacket. Most of his clothes—especially after living with Kurt—were a bit too flashy. At Dalton, the teachers all dressed in conservative suits. Even the athletic instructors wore embroidered polos with slacks. He had chosen a navy-blue suit with a white shirt and a pale blue tie. When Kurt had saw it in his wardrobe he said, _you have no need for one of these corporate costumes. You’ll need more pizazz. _He can still remember Kurt going through his wardrobe helping him mix and match his clothes into more “appropriate” outfits.

“Court date?” Dave asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Blaine jumped and turned. “No, I have to be at school today and tomorrow. New teacher training, of which I will be the only one attending.” He laughed and then looked to roommate who was still in sweats and a t-shirt. “Are you going to be home today? My bed is supposed to be finally delivered.”

“Yeah, Monday and Fridays are my days I work from home.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What sort of school do you work at? None of my teachers ever dressed as fancy as you.”

“Hewitt School for Submissive Excellence.” Blaine felt embarrassed as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “It’s actually one of the few places I could get a job with Musical Theatre degree.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I am going to be their new choir/drama teacher.”

“Good for you.” Dave clapped him on the shoulder. “And I will be here to direct the delivery people to your room.”

“Thanks. I don’t know how you feel about college basketball, but the Buckeyes are playing tomorrow. I thought pizza and beer? My treat for the favor.” Blaine was confused by the stunned look on Dave's face. “I’m originally from Ohio, I still like watching them."

“And I’m an Ohio State alum. That sounds great.”

With that Blaine left the bathroom and packed up his messenger bag for the day. The city was bustling at rush hour. Blaine had missed the city when he was gone. It wasn’t like he was in small towns on the tour, but nothing was the same. He hopped on the train to Brooklyn. From the stop it was a only a few blocks walking. When he came to the address, he saw a formidable looking building. A large wrought iron fence stood in front steps that led to an impressive archway.

“Are you Mr. Anderson?” A man on the other side of the fence said.

“Yes, I am.”

“We keep the gates locked for security.” The man said as he opened it. “My name is Cecil Whittaker; I am Dean of Student Affairs. It is my responsibility to greet all new faculty.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Whittaker,” he said following the man’s lead. He was let in and followed behind him quickly. It was hard to focus as just entering the school was harder than he thought. All of a sudden, he was transported to being fifteen all over again, struggling to follow his father as the Dalton headmaster lead him through those imposing doors.

“Yes, we will meet in my officer first. Then I will take you to your classroom.”

Blaine said nothing; just kept the appropriate distance from a dominant and stayed on the left side. As much as he wanted to look around at the architecture and design elements, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could hear in his mind was his father’s voice: _Be a good sub, don’t look Doms in the eye. _He nearly ran into Mr. Whittaker when he stopped to open the door. As he stopped, he saw the bench outside the office. A place that a teenage Blaine would have spent a long time sitting.

“Come sit… Coffee?”

On his desk was something that seemed very Dalton to Blaine. A set of stackable mugs and a French press. “Yes, please, Mr. Whittaker.”

The man smiled as he poured the cup and passed it to Blaine. “A Dalton boy through and through. I was told you were a successful graduate of the mentor pilot program?”

“Yes, it was good for me. I entered Dalton my Sophomore year.” Blaine took a drink of the coffee. He didn’t mention if Kurt wasn’t his mentor, he probably wouldn’t have ended up in a good place.

“That’s good, we’re actually starting a pilot program this year. Hewitt has always been seen as the Dalton of the city. We pride ourselves on preparing our students for the real world. Parents would be comforted if you could answer some questions.”

“Of course …” He took another drink. “Mr. Whittaker, I have to be honest. Looking back on Dalton… It was a rough time for me. I was in a really bad space. Now, I do see how they helped in some ways… I am rambling about me Mr. Whittaker, please, tell me all about Hewitt.”

“Well, Hewitt is trying to change how subs are instructed. Traditionally, submissives were instructed by dominants in order to better understand their place. Now, we see that having a role model for them is very important.” He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a plain manilla folder. “We have your electronically signed contract, but like our faculty to have a hard copy.”

Blaine opened the folder and saw on the first page the teacher code of conduct. _Each member of the Hewitt School for Submissive Excellence staff will serve as a rule model for each of the students…Submissive teachers have an especially important role. They are responsible for showing each student what they can accomplish and will be held to a higher standard. _

“Can you better explain what those higher standards are?”

“We have a high moral standard. Social media accounts should be placed on private with appropriate profile photos. Interactions with other staff should be respectful, and an example of how our students will conduct themselves in a professional manner… Does that give you an idea?”

It didn’t help to settle Blaine anymore. This job was a good job. It had full benefits, a high salary, and an opportunity to share his love of music. Miss Pillsbury had pulled a lot of strings to get him an interview. Now that he was here it was hard not to feel like was under a microscope.

“Yes, it does.”

“The next thing we have for you is a copy of the student schedule and your schedule… As with Dalton all the students are boarding students. Some do go home on the weekends…”

Blaine tried to force himself to listen as he went through the schedule. There was more here than he had expected. He thought there would be a brief meeting, a tour, and he could spend all day taking inventory of his classroom. “Sorry, could you repeat the last part?”

“There is an evening study period from 7-9. For first- and second-year students it is structured. You will be required to do it one night a week. That night you will stay for dinner as we do family style dinners. You make sure they mind their manners and lead discussions.”

“That’s no problem.”

“Good. We’ve already reviewed your lesson plans. The teacher you are taking over for was amazing, but she went on maternity leave and isn’t coming back.”

“Good to know.”

“The final thing I wanted to go over in person is student discipline. If you will flip to it.” He gestured waiting until the sheet was in front of him. “There is a range of disciplinary levels from Class A to Class C. Class C are minor infractions such as being out of uniform, showing up late to class, things of that nature. Class B are things that are more disruptive behavior if minor offenses are repeated or they are being distracting to the classroom environment… These as a submissive teacher we allow you to handle on your own. Class A offenses are blatantly disrespectful acts, or anything that threatens welfare or safety.”

“What is the reporting?”

“On the next page is a copy of sheet. That should be filled out by you and given to the school secretary. She will scan it into the student’s file.”

“What are the disciplinary methods?”

“Standard, but perhaps a bit different than Dalton. Kneeling is reserved for older students. It can be hard for the younger students to recognize the importance. Discipline methods are at the discretion of the teacher, but we do have a chart. Any minor infractions can be handled by a simple talking to, removing them from the situation, corner time, line, writing, detention, chore time… Submissive teachers are not required to administer corporal punishment such as spanking. Anything serious the student should be sent to me or the headmaster.”

Blaine nodded as they went to the next section. It was more talk of paperwork and how to use prep time. They were nearing the end of the conversation when there was a frantic knock at the door. Blaine froze as the dean got up from his chair. He turned around and saw an older woman in a sweater and pencil skirt. She was holding the arm of a… kid. He looked angry and cold. He was only wearing a hoody and a pair of jeans with some scuffed up sneakers. He doubted they would hold up to the wet, winter weather. 

“Ms. Edgar what is so pressing?”

“When I went out for my morning break, I found him on the sidewalk a block away.”

“That is quite pressing. Well, why don’t we have Jake come in for a discussion? It will be a learning opportunity for the newest addition to our staff, Mr. Anderson.” He gestured to Blaine.

Blaine got to his feet. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Edgar.” He waved not wanting to cross the room. A few tense seconds passed, and the boy was led to sit in the chair directly next him. Being this close to the student made him feel more like a fly on the wall or an accomplice than another authority figure. 

“I want the truth first and foremost, Jake. I guarantee that it will be easier.”

“Where did you even find this guy? I’m not taking about nothing with him here.” The teen slumped in the chair and gave Blaine a sneer. 

“Anything and Mr. Anderson is your newest instructor.”

“One of the brainwashed subs?” he said and looked at Blaine with distaste.

“Disrespecting our faculty is a serious offense. If you apologize now, I will not include it in your punishment.”

He tilted his head and leaned back in his chair. “I apologize that you don’t have enough common sense not to work in this prison.”

Mr. Whittaker was about ready to fly off the handle. Blaine leaned forward in his chair. “I apologize if this is overstepping, but might I say something?” He waited for an indication of him to go forward. “Now, Jake. I am sure that you are angry and confused right now. Mr. Whittaker and I are not the enemy. Things will be much harder if you don’t at least try. Right now all we want to do is talk with you, hear your side of the story."

Jake scoffed and leaned forward. “Fine. I’m sorry, Mr. Anderson.”

“Good, thank you Mr. Anderson.” Mr. Whittaker leaned forward. “What were you doing outside? Running away is a serious offense. One that would involve us contacting your parents _and _the authorities.”

“Fine. I went out for a smoke.”

“A smoke? Give me the cigarettes now.”

“I bummed one off of someone.”

“Jake, lying will make this much worse,” Blaine told him softly. The teen responded by digging in his pocket and pulling out a crumpled pack.

“Well we will give you the benefit of the doubt this _one _time. If you ever leave the grounds of this school without permission and supervision again you will be dealth with severely. An appropriate punishment will first be writing an essay on the dangers of smoking. I believe this can be completed during your study period when school starts on Wednesday. In addition, your free time today and tomorrow will be spent cleaning Mr. Anderson’s classroom.” He looked over the teen. “In addition, it looks like you are not in uniform. New students have been given clothes for down time and clothes for class, the only clothes that are of your choice are your pajamas.”

Jake leaned back in his chair. “Seriously? I thought that was a joke.”

“It is not. Now, please say ‘yes, sir’ and go sit outside on that bench. I am calling Ms. Edgar to escort you back to your dorm room.”

“Yes, sir.” He got up with one last look at Blaine before walking out of the room.

Blaine waited until the door was shut. “I thought class started on Wednesday.”

“Students began arriving Saturday. It takes them a while to adjust after being at home. Jake is one of our late admits.” He frowned. “You’ll have him in choir with you. I recommend looking at his file before class. Students that come mid-semester, especially second year, are always harder.”

Blaine nodded his head. Jake may not have had a black eye, but he was a lot like Blaine. Being under a microscope wouldn’t be so bad. At least he could do some good while he was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is David Karofsky. 
> 
> And there will be more back story why Blaine hasn't continued his career performing, but it is going to come gradually.


	9. Fresh Starts

After a few bottles of wine and several helpings of risotto, Kurt—along with the help of Kitty, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany—had crafted what seemed to be the perfect dating profile. Words were carefully crafted and pictures selected. Still it felt like a mistake to be sitting in in the café he had agreed upon. He had only talked to the sub a few times over the weekend and now it was Monday.

“Ready to order?” the waitress asked for what seemed to be the tenth time since he got there.

“No, I’m waiting, hot date.” The words felt wrong. Just like when they showed him all those pictures of subs to scroll through. None of them seemed right and he couldn’t tell them why. Sitting there he knew. It was because each person that walked through the door, he wanted to see his curly haired sub with eyes that made him weak at the knees. Seeing someone else felt like he was admitting that he and Blaine were never getting back together.

“Kurt?” a voice this said. The man who said it looked exactly like the photo. He was thin, wearing a pea coat and cream sweater. “I’m sorry for having you wait; my spin class ran over.” He flashed him a smile “Have you already ordered?”

“No.” Kurt looked at him and got up to shake his hand. As much as he wanted to bolt, he would be the rude one here. He couldn’t feign a misunderstanding without being the jerk that left a sub alone at a restaurant. “I just wanted to be polite.” He turned around and made eye contact with the waitress. “Get whatever you want, my treat.”

“Sorry for doubting you, your date is a catch,” the waitress said with a cheeky smile. “What’ll it be?”

“Decaf non-fat white mocha and a cranberry muffin for me.”

The sub reached for a menu and glanced at it. “Your power greens smoothie and the whole wheat toast with almond butter.”

Kurt played with his sleeve as he sat there. Suddenly he doubted the carefully curated outfit he had put together this morning. The grey paisley shirt seemed too loud paired with pale grey pants. It made his skin look washed out. “I’m a little out of it today, a lot on my mind. It was Ricardo, right?”

“Yes, you can call me Ricky.” The smile hadn’t left his face and his chocolate brown eyes were bright.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a first date. What do you want to know?” Kurt wished for the food to get here, but the café was bustling.

“I told you I’m a spin instructor, what do you do?”

As much as Kurt didn’t want to lie, he had decided to hold off on the whole truth for a while. The media tried to eat Blaine alive as soon as he went out with him. “I own my own business.”

“Mysterious…” Ricky leaned forward, elbows on the table and hand propping up his head. “What sort of business?”

“Fashion,” he replied quickly. At that point the waitress brought them their food.

“Like a boutique? That’s cool.”

“Yes. How about hobbies? What do you like to do?”

“Sucking cock.”

Kurt nearly spit out his drink. He was no virgin anymore, but he hated talking about any of that in public. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry, I wanted to see what your reaction would be.” He peeled back the paper on his straw on his smoothie and made a show of puckering his lips to take a drink. 

Kurt wanted to bolt. His first date was with some bratty sub. He liked to be challenged, yes, but he was never one for antics in public. “Something you should know about me, I’m very open minded, but conservative in that bedroom talk should stay in the bedroom or at least in private.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just looking to have some fun.” There he went with his easy going smile again. “I will call a truce. Going to spin class used to be my favorite hobby until it became my job. Now, I prefer yoga in my downtime and love watching horror movies.”

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, considering how to continue. “Work takes up most of my time. I love watching Broadway and cooking.” He leaned back in his seat. “Quick backstory. I’m from Ohio, I moved to New York when I was eighteen to go to NYADA. Life happened and I enrolled at Perkins School of Design.”

“Fashion designer? Cool. I’m from New York originally, upstate New York that is. Moved here for college and I found out school wasn’t for me. I got a job as a spin instructor and I love it.”

Soon the conversation flowed easier than Kurt had expected. Ricky wasn’t necessarily a brat, but he was playful. He loved to tease Kurt and then look at him with a big grin on his face. During the conversation Kurt was careful not to treat him like _his _sub. As much as he tried to push Blaine out of his mind he still couldn’t. At the end of the date he asked him out again. To dinner with a possibility of a scene afterward if Ricky would be comfortable. The sub eagerly agreed. Kurt asked permission to give him a kiss and he did. One kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Blaine stumbled through the apartment door just after 6 holding a pizza and weighed down by several tote bags. He set the pizza on the coffee table and then dropped the bags on the floor. “I’m here, Dave.”

A few moments later his roommate appeared with a grin on his face. “I’ll get the beer and some napkins.”

With that Blaine picked up his bags and trudged the short distance to his bedroom. He’d been given hard copies of the teacher addition textbooks he needed to go through as well as binders full of sheet music. That was combined with student folders that he didn’t get a chance to read. Hewitt was certainly thorough.

“Are you sure you aren’t the one in high school?” Dave asked as Blaine sat down on the couch. He immediately handed him a beer before turning on the TV.

“It’s a lot. They’ve already sent me so many emails and documents I’ve had to read. I thought the two days in New York would be enough time to prepare.”

“Well try not to sweat it. Just watch some basketball and worry in the morning.”

The easy-going nature of his roommate helped to calm down Blaine. It had been less than a week but Dave was great. He was relatively neat and minded his own business. And he was a sub. Everything seemed to be so easy. He reached for a pizza slice and waited for the game to come on.

When the game started, they both were engrossed quickly. Hardly two words were said between them as they demolished the pizza and had a few beers apiece. As they sat there Blaine’s phone started buzzing. He looked down.

“Hey, I’m still hungry. I have a stash of candy, want any?” Dave asked.

Blaine didn’t respond, just stared at the message on his phone.

“Blaine…”

“Oh, no I’m actually full.”

“Angry email from your boss?” When Blaine didn’t respond Dave seemed to shrink a bit. “Sorry, I get it. Too personal.”

“No. It’s just a dating app….” Blaine said as he stared at the message: _Hey Sexy. _It was from a Dom named Eli. He had seen the photo and sent a heart his way about a day ago.

“In that case let me know if you need the apartment. I even have a few friends that would let me crash at their place.”

“I doubt it would get to that.”

Dave seemed confused as grabbed a bag of sour candy from a kitchen cabinet and then went to sit back down. “Why? And if you don’t want to get into it…”

“It’s just… Dating is weird. I got out of a long-term relationship a while ago and it’s just hard.” And he missed Kurt. That was his problem. As frustrated as he was, every Dom he met he just compared to Kurt. None of them had that same easy confidence. A lot of them were threatened by Blaine. Didn’t like how proud or independent he was and wouldn’t have the patience or skill it took to put him into subspace. “Why do Doms have to be so… frustrating.”

Dave looked like he was choking on the candy. “I wouldn’t really know…”

“Oh. You into switches?” Blaine put his phone back into his pocket, deciding to not respond to Eli for a little while longer.

“Subs,” Dave responded quickly. “I had a bad experience with Doms when I was an over eager kid with a fake ID. I met some nice ones, but…” He shrugged his shoulder. “I always liked other subs better.”

Blaine tried not to stare at him. A million questions raced through his mind. Sure, he had heard of same-dynamic couples and met some people in those relationships. They were mainly Dom-Dom—like his parents—or Switches. Sub-Sub couples were almost unheard of outside of one-night scenes or older people on their second marriage.

“Shit. Forget I said anything. I like you as a roommate—”

“No, I just… I never really met anyone.”

“Well…It’s easier for me. Nowhere near the same, but it’s not like all those state textbooks say. I’ve gotten into sub space or… I don’t know something like it. It feels different.”

“You don’t need to explain.” Blaine leaned back and looked at the TV. It had gone to half time not long into their conversation. “I went to Dalton. If you were in Ohio you heard of it. I always felt like they were missing something. A lot of what they taught us was straight from a Dom’s perspective and not a very progressive one.”

Dave nodded. “Let’s just finish this game.”

Blaine settled back into the couch as Dave turned the volume back up on the TV. He let himself focus and pushed everything else out of his mind.


	10. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long Kurt chapter! I don't know how you all will feel, but there is an extra long Blaine chapter coming up fairly soon.

Blaine had gotten up earlier the next morning. He stared in the mirror as he fixed his tie. As much as he loved wearing bow ties, he wanted to make a good first impression with the students. The bathroom door pushed open further than he left it ajar and nearly hit his arm.

“Sorry man.” Dave was dressed in a checked button down left open to reveal a black t-shirt and was in a pair of slacks.

“Are you going to work? Usually you aren’t up this early.”

“Interview. God, I hate this shit. You think this will look alright with a blazer?” It wasn’t really a blazer but a black sports coat.

“Yes, but you should probably… Can I?” Blaine asked as he had his hands a few inches away from the buttons. Once Dave nodded Blaine adjusted the shirt collar and did up a few more buttons. “Good to go.”

“You like this fashion stuff? You got a lot of suits.”

Blaine froze as looked in the mirror one last time. The person staring at him looked a little too like the sub that Kurt had met. Boring outfit, gelled down hair. “I guess you could say that.” He did his best to maneuver around his roommate in the large bathroom. “Sorry for rushing out, I have to get to school early.”

Blaine did get to school early. Before going inside, he stopped by nearby café for a black coffee and a bagel. Still he’s in his classroom forty-five minutes early. It’s been spotlessly cleaned, furniture arranged, and workbooks sorted out. He sighed and walked over to the piano. At NYADA he spent hours practicing. When he was on tour he didn’t get to much, occasionally if they rehearsed in small groups, he would provide the music. 

With one more glance on the clock he begins to play. At first, it’s scales then he tries to remember a familiar song. As his fingers find the keys he sings softly:

_How can I just let you walk away,_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You’re the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now…_

“Hey, who’s here?”

Blaine tenses immediately as he clears his throat and gets away from the piano. As walks forward he sees the person walk through the door. It’s Jake from the first day. Only now he looks like a proper Hewitt student. The blazers are almost identical to Daltons. The only difference is they are charcoal grey with mustard piping that almost looks gold.

“Sorry, sir. The Headmaster said I was supposed to meet with you early.” He pulls a slip of bright green paper out of his pocket and holds it out.

“Right. You were at the choir at your previous school—”

“Yeah, but the choir was cool. I was really good at dancing, great way to meet chicks.” A slow smile passed across his face.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and took the slip of paper. It was a pass permitting him to leave breakfast early. “Give me a minute…” He walked to the office where he keeps the student files. It’s at the front of room with a large window so he can see everything going on from inside. Jake’s was on top; he was told that he was supposed to have a quasi-audition. He saw that the choir he was a part of was quite successful. Though he also sees a list of write-ups next to it: fighting, arguing with teachers, arguing with students…

“Do you have something prepared?” Blaine asked when he steps out.

“Nah, I mean… I’ve been practicing. I don’t have the music…”

Blaine shrugged and grabbed a legal pad off the table at the front with a pen and sat down in the first row of chairs. When he’s settled, he nodded at Jake to begin. Immediately his face changed as he opened his mouth, it’s more relaxed. Then he sings:

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while  
  
You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go…._

“That’s enough…” Blaine said, waving his hand to cut him off. Looking up there is anger written across his face.

“I’ve been practicing! I came in early for this!”

“We don’t have much time, please---”

His words are cut off by Jake knocking over the music stand that was to serve as Blaine’s podium for class. Papers went flying. Blaine just sat there in disbelief that this is how his first day is going. “Pick those up.”

Jake rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

“You’re good. I didn’t need to hear more than that. I just wanted to do some scales to find your range,” Blaine called out. The door never opened and Jake turned back around.

“Am I in trouble, _sir?”_

“Not if you apologize and pick up the papers.”

Surprisingly, he does just that while Blaine went to his office to grab his coffee. Jake was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and staring at the clock. “You know I’ve been here five days and I’ve gotten in trouble every day. There’s so many rules I can’t keep track.”

Blaine sat down next to him, leaning back in the chair. “I’m pretty sure you knew throwing my stand was wrong. Listen, I know what you’re going through. Quite frankly it’s going to suck for a while until you make friends, until you find things you like to do. Even when you do Hewitt isn’t for everybody.”

Jake snorted and looked him over. “Aren’t you supposed to be a perfect sub? How do you know what I’m going through?”

“Because I’m not a perfect sub. And as much as you think Hewitt sucks you should try Dalton eight years ago. A performance like that if would earn you a trip over the knee at the very least.” Blaine gave him a smile. The two got up and Jake put workbooks on each seat as Blaine rolled the chalkboard that was stored in one of the practice rooms. Finally, the morning bell rang.

The sound wasn’t like a normal high school. There was no running at Hewitt, no music playing from phones, no shouting, or public displays of affection. Quiet voices were the only thing that filtered in through the propped door. As the students came in, he wrote his name on the board in large block letters.

“Hello everyone, this is Advanced Choral Performance or as I’m told that you refer to it by, The Finches. My name is Mr. Anderson and I am your new instructor. Before I get any questions, yes, I am young, but I assure you I am a graduate of NYADA.” He smiled as he looked around. Some looked overly defiant like a girl that scowled at him wearing a skirt he was sure broke dress code. Others just seemed genuinely happy to be there. “So, on your chairs are workbooks that I designed. I believe in teaching music theory as well. I was unsure how much you know in the way of reading music. It is just a brief explanation, then there are scales, and other warming up techniques.” He looked around the room and he saw one of the guys raise his hand. “Yes.”

“So, you’re like a sub too, right?” He had a cocky smile and leaned back in his chair.

“What’s your name?”

“Spencer, _sir._” The voice dripped with sarcasm but he did sit up straighter in his chair.

“Thank you. Yes, I believe the administration told you I was a sub, but I expect the same amount of respect.”

“You think we wouldn’t give it to you? The administration is just trying to give us some positive representations of subs at school like in the media. It’s cool you’re like a post-modern submissive.” He nodded along and gave Blaine a big grin.

Blaine took a deep breath before he started walking them through warm-ups. He already felt like he needed a drink. Though they didn’t seem to be completely undermining him it was clear that they weren’t treating him like they would other teachers. Several of them corrected him when they went through warm-ups and seemed to complain at everything, he asked them to do. He made it through the hour and barely had enough time to breathe after the passing bell. Teaching was going to be a whole lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Kurt rubbing his temples as he stared at his computer. It wasn’t that late but outside it was pitch black. He had hired out people to help with the back-end part of business so he could focus on designs, but yet here he was. The owners of the small businesses that loved his designs only liked to deal with him directly and threatened to stop buying. Though that threat was empty because based off the order forms their customers loved his designs.

“Are we doing to do Chinese take-out like all of those New York sitcoms you love so much?” Kitty asked as she walked through the door.

“No, I have a date tonight. We’re meeting at 7:30.”

“A date, tell me everything!” Kitty pushed aside some papers before she perched on the desk, hands folded on her legs. “Is it that cute sub we found?”

“Yes, and that’s all I’m telling you.”

“I knew you got coffee with him, but I’m happy you’re actually going through with it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I… I don’t like to pry unless it’s fun for me, but… When you and Blaine… wasn’t it supposed to…”

“We were both busy, but he just stopped responding to me.” Kurt tried to shrug it off, didn’t want Kitty to know exactly how much it hurt him. Even with their schedules Blaine would give him a weekly update. Tell him where he’d been, how bad the food was, easy topics. “We had a nasty fight before we left…”

“Well hopefully you can have some fun.” She looked him up and down. “Are you wearing that? You should wear something sexy.”

Kurt took a deep breath and didn’t bother to argue as Kitty walked around his office and poked through the closet, he had in it. She pulled out a pair of boots that he had left at the office a week ago, and then she held a jacket out. The popular unisex blazer that looked good on anyone. The one that he had worn to disguise the engagement ring.

“Not that.”

“You look so good in it.”

“No.” He shook his head and walked over to the closet. He took off the broach he was wearing along with the comfortable sweater. All he had left was a plain white button down. He grabbed a black pinstripe vest he had for emergency meetings and then grabbed one his grey ascots. Already he had on black slacks and pair of shiny leather loafers. “This will do.”

“It’s so… I’m a 30-something professional that wants to be in control.”

“I am a 30-something professional that wants to be in control.” Kurt began to put the clothes back on as he looked at his assistant.

“It’s not very Kurt Hummel. I mean the ascot is a nice touch but where’s the fun?”

“Kitty if you want to ask me something just come out and ask it.”

“Please tell me you’re going to scene with him tonight. I haven’t seen you this wound up since I _first _started working with you. Before Blaine.” All of the bravado faded from her face as she sat down on the couch. “You know you’re not just my boss anymore. You’re my friend, Kurt…. And the best Dom I have ever met besides…” She gave him a grin as she fiddled with cuff. “This Ricky guy better make you happy.”

Kurt walked over to the mirror he had on the wall and begin to fix his ascot. He had no idea how to respond. Ricky wasn’t right for him. He knew that already. Nothing would come from this other than a few nights together. In bed they would probably work just fine. Sure, he was playful—if not a little bratty—but he knew he would have to be careful with him. It would end up like Adam all over again. He gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his bag.

The restaurant was not all that far from work. It was more like a pub than a proper restaurant, but it was a cozy place with large booths that afforded a lot of privacy. He was earlier and asked the host to be sat in the back, slipping her a tip to encourage her to give them extra privacy.

“I’m not late again, am I?” Ricky was all smiles as he looked at Kurt and slid into the booth. He was dressed a bit more casual, but Kurt wouldn’t complain given that his jeans hugged every curve perfectly.

“No, I got here to grab a booth. Give us a chance to talk.” Kurt reached for the menus and passed one to Ricky. “How are you doing?”

“Good.”

His face didn’t look good. He furrowed his eyebrows before pushing the menu across the table. Kurt’s instant reaction was to be annoyed, that this was just another bratty ploy. Then he realized the signal. He hadn’t had a sub who _wanted _him to order for them since… Adam. Adam had him do it and told Kurt it was about a control thing. He loved giving over control for small things like that. As much as he disliked the societal expectation it was no different than Blaine asking him to pick out a bow tie.

“Are you two ready to order?” The waiter stopped by the table and pulled a notepad out of his apron.

“Water. Two of your harvest salad one with salmon and one with chicken. Oh, an appetizer… The fruit and cheese plate.”

“Of course, right on it, sir.” The tone of his voice had shifted from a cheery customer service voice to one that was more deferential.

Ricky leaned back in the chair and walked the waiter walk away. “That was hot. God, I love your Dom voice.”

“That was _not _my Dom voice,” Kurt said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. “You’ll hear it tonight if you’re still interested.”

Ricky just leaned across the table for the folder and pulled out his questionnaire. “Did you draw up that temp contract?”

The Dom slid the two pages across the table. Kurt had offered to draw up the temporary contract, it wasn’t hard. He just got a template from the Department of D/s affairs online. Technically, the two of them didn’t need one. Kurt insisted, though it was safer easier.

“Pen, dude.”

It took every ounce of control that Kurt had left. He was about to make a correction when the waiter came back. Glasses of water were set down along with the appetizers. Thankfully, he didn’t linger at all and quickly left.

“Ricky, as of now this is temporary, casual. You know from reading my profile and questionnaires that while I am not a traditional dom, I don’t let things fly.” He pulled a pen out of bag, but didn’t uncap it instead used it to point. “Don’t call me dude again. Kurt is fine. If we scene I do prefer you call me sir, but that can be negotiated. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Ricky looks taken aback.

“Good. Now for ease I thought we would do the traffic light system for safe words.” Kurt looked up and waited for a nod from the sub. “You saw my hard limits and I saw yours. I propose that you come back to my apartment tonight, I’ll give you my address so you can text a friend. There you will listen to me. I like playfulness, but I will not tolerate brats. Understood?”

“Yes, Kurt.”

“The scene will be rather light, mainly just sex. I may restrain you with padded, Velcro handcuffs and I may use a vibrator. I enjoy impact play, but it seems like you don’t like it as much. As a compromise, if you won’t mind, I will slap you on the ass with my hand.”

“Yeah, that…” Ricky sits back in the booth with his eyes wide the words come out stuttering. “That sounds great.”

“Good, I would also expect you to kneel from me. My apartment is carpeted, but I would give you pillow.” At that, Kurt handed Ricky the pen. “Now, read it fully and sign if you consent.”

Without an ounce of complaint, the sub read the paper thoroughly. Kurt helped himself to the appetizer and drank down the glass of water. A few minutes later the waiter brought by the salads and a set of silverware.

“Everything looks good, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me that outside the bedroom,” Kurt said as he took the pen back and signed the contract himself.

“It feels right. When I signed up for the app I just wanted a quick fuck. Then you messaged me. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a real Dom.”

“Anyone who’s designation falls within the categories is a _real _dom,” Kurt corrected.

“I mean someone who has rules and will be strict with me.”

“I’m not that strict and everything I did was for both of our well-being. Contracts may not be necessary if it’s just a quick fuck, but you should always take precautions.” He looked across the table. The sub doesn’t look quite as confident anymore. He’s still older than Blaine, but still younger than Kurt. “I’m actually quite a softie,” he whispered, leaning forward.

At the sub seems to light up. The rest of the meal is spent with whispered voice and laughter. Ricky is witty and can come up with quips almost as fast Kurt. The waiter had left the check on the table. Not wanting to wait much longer Kurt pulled cash out of his wallet and laid enough on the table to include a generous tip. He took Ricky’s hand and leads him out of the restaurant.

It took them about 25 minutes to get back to Kurt’s place. When they get to the door Kurt’s hands are almost shaking. “I don’t really spend much time here anymore so it should be spotless.” He lead Ricky in and stopped at the closet to take off his coat and shoes. “Coat and shoes, please.” Kurt took great care with the items even though he can tell that they are cheaply made. “I’m going to set up the bedroom. Bathroom is first door down the hall, let me know if you need something, otherwise just sit on the couch and wait.”

A few moments were what Kurt really needed. He had overthought _where _he was going to have sex. It shouldn’t be a big deal. The couch is a hard limit for him, especially for their first time. He settled on the spare bedroom. It was made for Blaine but had served more like an office for the majority of the time the sub lived with him. Not only that but he had scrubbed every trace of the sub from the walls.

He set out the items he wants on the night stand, not knowing if he wanted to use them. It had only been a few minutes so he sat on the bed. Before long he heard footsteps. “Kurt, sir, did you want me…”

“Ricky, I was going to get you I was just taking a couple of minutes.”

“Oh, you seemed freaked out about having me over.”

“It’s not you. Listen, I’m going to be truthful. I want to scene with you, make you kneel for me, finger you and then fuck you. It’s just hard. You’re the first person since…”

“Your last sub?” Ricky crossed the room and without any guidance he sank to his knees in front of Kurt. “When I said I wanted a quick fuck it wasn’t really true. The last Dom I was with we had this on again and off again thing. Only this time I think it’s off permanently.”

Kurt runs his fingers through the sub’s hair, or tries to. It’s short and he misses the feel of long curls. They stayed like this for a few moments, him sitting on the bed and Ricky resting his head against his thigh. “Sit on the bed for me,” he whispered.

Ricky complied quickly. Kurt crossed the room to turn off the light, leaving the small lamp on the nightstand the only thing illuminating the room. He walked over and began to take off his multiple layers until he’s left only in his boxer briefs. “Your turn.” Kurt smiled and watched as the sub eagerly begins to take off his clothes, shirt crumpling in a pile on the ground. He took a step forward and gives him a quick swat on his left cheek. “Neatly. I tried to lead by example.” He gestured to where his clothes are neatly folded on the bench at the end of the bed. When the sub is completely naked Kurt guided him over to the bed to lay down. “I’ll be nice tonight… Can I kiss you?”

He waited for a nod and Kurt pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “You said no marks, are bites okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Ricardo…” Kurt made sure that it was his proper Dom voice. “From now on I want you to answer me with a clear yes or no and address me as sir, understand?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Do you want restraints?” Kurt grabs the padded leather cuffs and brings them into view.

“Yes, sir… I like…”

“No need to explain, just let me take care of you.” Kurt adjusted his body, bringing him further down the bed. The sub tried to flip over but Kurt plants one firm hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. “I want to see your pretty face.” He took the right arm first and wrapped the cuff around it, then the left. “I’m not going to tie you to the headboard, you can steal squirm all you want, just keep your hands out of my way.” Another kiss to his collarbone, then to his left pec, then to his stomach… “How do they feel? Not too tight?”

“No, sir.”

“If they get uncomfortable just say ‘yellow’ and I will either take you out of them or readjust.” Kurt smiled at him and then maneuvered to take off his own briefs. “It’s mainly to tease you. Are you going to be good, Ricardo?”

“Yes, sir. Very good…”

Kurt smiled and grabbed one of the pillows not underneath the sub’s head. He slid it underneath his hips and then spread his legs apart. Then he grabbed the lube and a butt plug. “Color?” he asked holding up the items.

“Green….”

Kurt set to work, really working his fingers into the sub’s hole. He watched as he came apart beneath him. Then he worked in the plug. From the questionnaire this wasn’t new to Ricky so he had a new plug—one he never had gotten to used—that was midsized. It was then that he reached for the remote and showed it to him.

“Now I want you to suck me off…” Kurt tilted his head in a questioning manner.

“Yes, sir…”

“When your mouth is on my this will vibrate…” He turned it on low to prove his point. “You did tell me you like to suck cock on the first date, right?”

“Yes, sir!”

Kurt reached for a condom. As much as he would like to go without, they both needed to see test results before that. He maneuvered his body, both knees on other side of Ricky and he hung on to the headboard. While he had every intention of stopping him early and fucking him, that was not the case. It was almost embarrassing how easily he came. His body was nearly collapsed, if it weren’t for the condom cum would have been splashed all over his face.

“Such a good boy…” Kurt whispered as he picked himself up and to sit between his legs. He slowly took out the plug and held up the condom for Ricky to see. “Mouth or hands?” he asked.

“You’re gonna…”

The sub was floating dangerously close to subspace, Kurt could see it in his eyes. He just smiled. “I’m going to take care of you. Now you have to make a decision or we’re done here.”

“Mouth, sir, please…”

Kurt worked the condom on his cock and leaned over. Ricky nearly melted as he made eye contact and continued scissoring him. After he came, Kurt quickly went to work. He undid the handcuffs and rubbed his wrists. “I’m going to get us some water and a washcloth. Are you okay if I leave you?”

“Yeah, yes, sir…”

“You can call me Kurt again if you want.” He couldn’t resist, he planted a kiss on the spacey sub’s forehead and then hurried out. Usually he would have stuff in the room for them, but he didn’t think of it earlier. When he came back, he opened the water bottle for Ricky and then got to work making sure the spit and lube was cleaned up off of him. “There’s chocolate if you want it.” Then he sat down next to him and guided the sub into his arm. He seemed to melt at that and snuggled together.

“That was fucking great, Kurt.”

“I’m glad.”

The two stayed like that for a long while. At the end of the night, Ricky left and Kurt ended up alone in his big bed. He still wasn’t used to it.


	11. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insight into what Blaine's job is like, and some background on what happened in those nine months.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers went over the piano keys. He had a pounding headache and this music was not helping. Last week was crappy, this week was worse. “You guys need to pay attention to the tempo. Do I need to get the metronome out?”

A collective groan ensued. Blaine turned around from is position on the bench and was reminded again he needed to change the classroom set up so he wasn’t facing away from the students.

“We’re tired and this song sucks,” one of the students muttered.

Blaine looked down at his watch. The Hewitt schedule was grueling, he knew that. Once their scheduled classes finished for the day, they had an hour period that was to be used for study period, Athletics, or Clubs. One thing that he did not pay attention to, was that his Advanced Performance Choir also was the Glee Club. This meant they meant during that period on Tuesdays and Thursdays Blaine had to work from 3:30-4:30 in addition to his regularly scheduled classes.

“I know, but we need to get this down. Your first competition is coming up.” Blaine got to his feet. “And I will ignore your comment about the music, because I know you voted on the songs with your teacher last term.”

“We already had a competition…” Another student muttered.

Blaine took a deep breath. “This is your first competition of the term.” He paced in front of the room and then turned to them. “We practiced for 30 minutes. You can have the remaining time to study _quietly.” _He emphasized that term because all he wanted at this very moment was a dark room and hot cloth on his head. “If you are not studying quietly, or do not have anything to do, I have music theory worksheets for you to complete.”

Another collective groan.

“I don’t want to hear any complaints. Your option is to practice with me or to study.” He looked around the room at twenty students in front of him.

“Why are you being such a hard ass?” This voice was clear and Blaine could tell who it was coming from: Jake.

“Thank you for volunteering to clean the whiteboard, Jake,” Blaine replied with a glare. “And this goes for all of you. You will address me as sir or Mr. Anderson when you speak to me. Also, you will be respectful of the comments you make which means no cursing. I’ve been very disappointed with all of you, so this next person that doesn’t follow those rules—the school’s rules may I add—will have to write lines.”

Blaine looked out at them. Some of them seemed annoyed and some were already digging into their bags to find their books. He turned to walk to his office when he heard it:

“This is bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” He turned around and landed his eyes on Spencer.

“I agree. This is supposed to be extracurricular,” another boy said. He was pretty sure it was Rodrick.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are still at Hewitt and you still need to conform your actions to the rules. Quite frankly you’ve all been blatantly disrespectful since I arrived.”

“You haven’t earned our respect.”

Blaine’s eyes landed on the girl in the backrow, Bree was her name if he remembered her correctly. The girl reminded him so much of what Santana may have been like in high school. “I’m not going to entertain that. If you have a complaint you may take it up with the administration…” He walked over to the table at the front of the classroom. “Alright, Rodrick, Bree, Spencer. You all owe me lines. Does anyone else wish to join them?” Blaine flipped open the student code of conduct. “Write down rule 107, twenty-five times. They are due in class tomorrow and you have enough time to start them now…”

Blaine went back into his office and dug into his drawer for the punishment slips. It was a double sheet so there was a carbon copy so he could bring the original to the office. When there was a knock at the door he looked up.

“Do you have the spray for the whiteboard, sir?” It was Jake. His face was school into a neutral expression but his eyes were narrowed.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied as he handed him the bottle that lived on his bookshelf. He should have known how hard this job would be. When he was fifteen, he was no walk in the park after all. While he thought he would have been happy to have a submissive teacher, he knew that he would feel what his own students felt: betrayal. He just told him it was no different than a parent would do. His job wasn’t to be their friend after all.

Just before 4:30 he packed up his things in his messenger bag and tote to take home. He walked out into the silent room where all of the students seemed to be working. “It’s time for you all to head back to the dorms.” Which meant that he had to escort them there. Well, not _all _of them, but at the very least first and second year students. It was for safety, or so the school had said. The dorms weren’t connected to the academic building so the students had to walk down the sidewalk and around the corner to the end of the street to the entrance. Which meant Blaine had to take his clipboard and check off that he escorted his twelve students there and then drop the sheet back inside the academic building.

The process did make a bit of a spectacle with the lines of students all in there matching blazers, and all marching along quietly. At the door, Blaine held it open with his foot and marked off the names of the students.

“Mr. Anderson?”

“Roderick, yes.” Blaine let the door close as he stepped aside to speak with Roderick. The rush of students heading back had subsided by now.

“Sorry, about earlier. I really didn’t mean any disrespect. I’m not used to…” He looked away and then down on his feet.

“You’re a sophomore transfer, right? But you started in the fall?”

“Yeah, I moved from Chicago. Hewitt was the only ‘proper’…” He crooked his hands into quotation marks. “School my parents could find. I joined choir because it’s the only fun thing here…Sorry, I don’t mean disrespect again—”

“I understand.” Blaine sighed. “Maybe I am being a little hard on you, but no harder than any of the other teachers. Would any of the athletic coaches tolerate the comments you made?”

“I’m not in athletics.”

The comment sounded genuine to Blaine or he probably would have snapped again. “Well they wouldn’t. None of your teachers would. I just wanted you all to think about that. Now go to your room before the staff think you’ve gone missing.”

Blaine waited until Roderick entered the building and checked off the final student. He walked back to the office where he began to pull the appropriate pages off of his clipboard.

“Hard day?” Ms. Edgar asked with a sympathetic smile on her face.

“How could you tell?” he asked as he handed her the punishment forms.

“Three just in club period…” She made a clicking sound. “And you just made them write lines, always the softy Mr. Anderson. Mr. Whittaker will want to know about this.”

Blaine sighed as he handed her the attendance sheet. Then the clipboard that would be hung up on the wall for him to retrieve with a new sheet in the morning. “I know. I’m going to send him an email tonight. It was rough.” He rubbed his temples.

“Do you need some aspirin?”

Without even another word she turned around and got the bottle of aspirin along with cup of water from the water cooler.

“It’s not necessary I’ll be home—”

“I know you take the subway home. It’ll be almost 40 minutes.” She pushed them closer with a clear look on her face.

Blaine relented and opened the bottle dumping two pills into his hand. He may have felt offended, but the domme treated everyone like this—students and staff alike. “Thank you.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Anderson, and don’t work too hard.”

Blaine had every intention not to work too hard. When he got home Dave wasn’t there, but his roommate’s hours were often unpredictable and depended on deadlines. After heating up leftovers he sat at his desk in front of his laptop. As he went to compose the email to Mr. Whittaker explaining the events of class, he received another email. The heading made him groan: **Supervision of Mandatory Nighttime Study Period. **Blaine felt defeated when he’d seen that he’d been assigned Tuesday night. Getting done with club at 4:30 meant that he’d have an hour from when he’d have to report to the dining hall at 5:30.

When he took the job, he never realized how time intensive it would be. Sure, being with a touring show was by no means an easy feat. He had seven shows a week and before that he was practicing 6 days a week from 10am to 7pm. This was different.

Hewitt had mounds of paperwork and strict rules he had to follow. There was no flexibility. He’d understood why. You never want to careless with children, but still some nights he wouldn’t stop working until 8. When he was on tour, he left everything on stage. The only responsibilities he’d have to attend were showering and eating and sleeping. The company had allotted him time to stretch and meet with a physical therapist or vocal coach during working hours.

By the time Dave came home it was nearly 8. By now Blaine had moved to the couch, not willing to work in bed and not willing to continue sitting in his uncomfortable desk chair.

“Are you still working?”

“Finishing up I need sleep,” Blaine muttered, barely able to suppress a yawn. “And you’re one to talk.”

“I didn’t come straight from work, some of us have fun…”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “My job is the epitome of fun; wouldn’t you want to spend all day teachings teens?” He teased, the sarcasm leeching into his voice.

“You’re basically still a teenager, Anderson…” Dave went to sit down on the couch after grabbing a can of seltzer water.

“Hey! I am 23 that is almost ancient.” He gave him a smile as saved the documents with lesson plans and closed out of the browser with his emails.

“Sure… if it isn’t past your bedtime one of my friends is performing tomorrow night as an opener to a band. It’ll be like 8 or 9.”

Blaine didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. When he’d taken Dave as roommate, he’d never suspected that they may actually get along, may actually be friends.

“It’s stupid. I get it you have better things to do—”

“No, it’s really nice. I’ll definitely come with you.”

“The bars chill too… you don’t need to worry…” Dave left the words unsaid in the air. _Unattached subs don’t need to worry. _

Blaine thanked him again and gathered his stuff to get ready for bed. As he showered and brushed his teeth all he could think of was that he didn’t worry about that. Why would he? New York _felt_ safer to him than Ohio and for most of his time here he had the safety of a cuff around his wrist.

When he went slipped under the covers of his single bed the last thought in his head wasn’t about worry or school. It was about Dave. It was nice to have another submissive friend that was all his own. He loved Emily and Brittany and even tolerated Kitty, but Dave wasn’t tethered to Kurt. He liked that.

* * *

Rachel was sitting across from Kurt in his office. They were supposed to be having a discussion on her gown for the Tony’s (_Let’s face it Kurt, either Jesse or me are going to be nominated). _Instead, she was much more focused on his personal life.

“Rachel you always have a very specific vision. Handcrafting a gown will take me _months_, please can you just give me one word? Sexy, romantic, daring…”

She rolled her eyes as she sat back in chair sipping her tea—extra honey, one lemon wedge. “Old Hollywood Glamour,” she replied without missing a beat. “Now back to you—you went on two dates with this guy? I _knew _we were good.”

Kurt sighed as he began sketching the shape of a gown. Rachel Berry was _not _shy about her body, especially since she had Eleanor. He tried to drown her out as drew a plunging neckline… She would want a high slit…so maybe something with sleeves…

“Kurt!”

“Sorry, this was supposed to be a consultation. You should have invited me out for drinks if you wanted to discuss my sex life.”

“_Sex _life…” Rachel squealed as she slammed her mug on the desk and leaning forward. “Tell me everything.”

“We had a coffee date. Then emailed our preferences and limits to one another. I took him out for dinner and then took him home and engaged in sexual relations,” Kurt replied dryly, not taking his eyes off the page.

“This is great. I can’t wait to meet him. I’m going to have a—”

“Rachel, _no. _This isn’t some movie. I like the guy, but I don’t really see it going any further than us fucking—”

At that very inopportune moment his receptionist knocked on the glass door where she could probably hear her bosses raised voice. “Your phone was off. I have call for you from Leila.”

“We’re busy,” Rachel said quickly.

Kurt fixed her with a glare and then turned to his receptionist. “Give it to Marley or Kitty. In the future if I’m with Mrs. Berry-St. James or Mrs. Lopez-Pierce don’t interrupt.” Kurt looked back down at the drawing he was downing. He imagined some kind of billow sleeve but have it cuffed… He wrote _chiffon? _Then he drew an arrow to the sleeves.

“That poor sub.”

“You didn’t meet him Rachel. We might scene again.” He shrugged, not wanting to talk about his sex life further. “I’m not going to be searching far and wide for another partner. If I find one, I find one. In the meantime, I am content with casual relationships.”

“That is a lie Kurt Hummel.” It was Rachel’s turn to fix him with a look after yanking away his sketchpad. “You are all or nothing. I understand if you want Blaine back.”

“Well I’m not getting him back!” he shouted. Hearing the words come out made his hands shake. He got out of his desk chair and walked over to his window. He tried to focus on the city line. Rachel came up next to him, a warm hand on his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“The arguments began after I found out he was considering dancing for the New York City Contemporary Ballet. He turned the part in West Side Story. After we…” He gestured not wanting to say the word. “I called Jesse. I asked Jesse if he could at least get him an audition.”

“And Jesse worked his magic…” Rachel filled in. She knew that her husband had become very well-respected in the Broadway community.

“I don’t know what happened, but I do know Blaine accepted a role in a touring performance. It was no Tony, but he was performing every night.” Kurt held himself tightly as he looked out. “He stopped texting me a couple months ago. Cold turkey. We didn’t talk much before that, but… I think he found out.”

“_Kurt…_ If Jesse calls about a performer you know they’re usually booked. The person would have to tank the audition.”

“It was his choice though,” Kurt defended. “If he really wanted to become a dancer, he would never have even gone to the audition. I was only looking out for him.”

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt. He shut his eyes trying not to let any tears escape. All he ever wanted was success for Blaine. He knew Blaine was proud and independent, he never meant to infringe on that.

“He’ll come around,” Rachel said softly.

“Has he talked to you or Santana or Brittany?” Kurt questioned.

“He sent a gift to Eleanor, for her birthday and Christmas. I haven’t had the heart to tell her the truth about Uncle Blaine.” Rachel let go of him.

The two sat back down and tried to get back on track. It was hard, but Kurt couldn’t let them get completely derailed or he would be behind on all of his custom pieces. After they had decided on a color scheme and some potential fabric choices, Rachel got up to leave. “Oh, I forgot to ask you. Jesse and I have this fundraiser to go to next week can you watch Eleanor?”

“When?"

"Friday night."

“I can’t. Santana and I have a business dinner with some potential buyers. Brittany’s not coming with us…”

“You know Brittany has rehearsal. Eleanor’s nanny is busy and I am _not _leaving her with some irresponsible high schooler again.” She pouted as she walked over to the coat rack.

“It’s okay to miss him, Rach,” Kurt said softly. He’d known that Blaine had been his go-to sitter for Eleanor whenever the nanny was busy. “I think he’s back in town, call him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Blaine had the students write it's this: 
> 
> I am respectful:  
I will show all teachers respect.  
I will address teachers as sir or ma’am.  
I will raise my hand to speak.  
I will not interrupt an individual who is speaking.  
I will respect other students, as I will myself. 
> 
> This is not my creation, I based it off rules from a military academy. A lot of Hewitt is based off of military academies actually.


	12. Here for a good time

As bad as Thursday was, Friday was much better. Mr. Whittaker seemed to be pleased with how Blaine handled the unrest in his classroom—his words. He suspected that he may have given his Advanced Choral students a talking to because they were much better behaved. He received the three sheets of lines in neat writing without complaint from the students. At the end of the day the meeting went surprisingly fast.

The best part was the subway ride. Though it was crowded he was kept busy by the man he was messaging on the dating app. His name was Eli and though his first message—hey sexy—was not that tasteful, he made up for it in his message the next day. _I apologize for being forward. Your profile picture is quite attractive and from the looks of it you’re the type of sub I’d love to spend some time with. Let’s chat. _And chat they had. Their messages were not explicit, but they were much steamier than his exchanges with Kurt.

**Eli C.: **What are you into? I personally love smacking naughty sub’s asses.

**Blaine: **Please.

**Blaine: **What if I’m good? Will you still do it?

He didn’t get a chance to read the reply. The train came to his stop and he poured out into the crowd. It was only 4 when he was getting done, so it wasn’t as bad as his other days. Inside the apartment he was greeted by music. It was Dave’s day to work from home.

They weren’t leaving until later so Blaine made a quick dinner and then ate in front of his laptop as he finished working for the day. He had a lot of lesson planning to do this weekend. As a junior teacher he needed to turn in his plans ahead of time for review. His was much harder because he was the only music teacher there.

“Hey, I thought we’d leave in twenty.” Blaine’s door was open, but Dave didn’t even peek his head in, just stood in the doorway.

“Thanks, I guess I lost track of time…”

“Good no offense but the suit would have been lame.”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie. “What would be appropriate?”

“I dunno. Normal clothes…” Dave gestured to what he was wearing. It was simple: leather jacket, dark jeans, screen-printed t-shirt and a pair of Adidas.

Blaine went to the dresser and dug out of his clothes. Dark jeans that had admittedly been ironed, a cardigan, and a striped shirt. Dave actually laughed.

“I know how to dress myself.” Blaine went to shut the door and put on the clothes. Admittedly they weren’t exactly bar clothes. He had cuffed his jeans up a little high and tucked in his shirt. He dug in his closet until he found a pair of converse and unrolled the cuff a bit. Then he exchanged his fitted t-shirt for a looser grey shirt that he would exercise in. When he opened the door, he saw Dave holding out a dark red flannel.

“It won’t make you look like you’re going to a sock hop.”

“Thanks…” He slid it on. It was big considering their size difference, but it looked more fashionably oversized than anything else. He just wished he had time to wash the gel out of hair.

The two of them rushed out with only their IDs, debit card, phone, and keys. Outside they haled a taxi that took them straight to the venue. Blaine was surprised there was a line outside the bar, but Dave grabbed his arm and took him to the bouncer. “Karofsky plus 1.” He pulled out his ID and Blaine followed suit. The man paid Dave no mind but scrutinized Blaine for a few moments before they got their IDs back and had their hands stamped.

“Elliot said he’d meet us after his set. He’s warming up right now.”

Though there were quite a few people the music hadn’t started yet, and it was relatively quiet. Or as quiet as a bar could be on a Friday night. “I usually get a shot and a beer. The line gets long,” Dave said.

“I don’t really drink that much. One beer will be fine.”

“You can cut loose, Blaine.”

Blaine didn’t want to tell him that he had never really had a shot. Even when he went to NYADA parties, he mixed his liquor with soda. Most of the time his alcohol was limited to one beer or one glass of wine, two if he was at home. When he got to the bar, he followed Dave’s advice. The bartender handed him a can and a little plastic cup.

He found Dave leaning against a tall table in the back. Blaine set down the beer and downed the shot like he remembered Harmony doing. He immediately started coughing. 

“I said loosen up not get tanked.” Dave patted his back. “It’s okay to sip on the whiskey.”

“Now you tell me.” Blaine took a drink of beer. It was light and went down easily.

“You weren’t lying when you said you didn’t drink that much.”

Their conversation ended there and Dave led him closer to the front as someone went to the microphone. “Starchild!” The man yelled as he stepped off the stage. Getting on it was someone dressed quite dramatically. The man was wearing in all black and looked larger than life due to his top hat and platform boots. Eyeliner was heavy around his eyes and smirked at the crowd. Blaine didn’t know if it was the whiskey but it was easy to lose himself. Starchild was talented. His voice sounded great and the music was upbeat.

“Whoo!” Blaine shouted in between songs and downed the rest of his beer. When the man’s set was done, he grabbed Dave’s arm. “I’m getting another, you want something?” Blaine could sense he was about to protest. “You got me into this show, let me buy you a drink.”

“Just a beer.”

The bartender didn’t bat an eye even though he had trouble carrying the shot and two beers back to where Dave was standing. When he got there, he saw that Starchild was there, though his hat and long coat was gone. He still had on the boots but was wearing skinny jeans and a button down with arms rolled up.

“This is my friend, you can call him Elliot,” Dave said.

“Blaine, I’m his roommate.” He smiled and handed Dave the beer. “If I knew our friend was coming, I would have got him one.” At that he knocked back the shot.

“It seems like you’re here for a good time, not a long time,” Elliot said with a smirk.

“I’ve never been properly drunk before. Why not tonight?” He took a drink of his beer.

“That is a tragedy.” Elliot laughed. “He’s fun Dave, you should have introduced me sooner.”

“I’ve lived with him two weeks,” Dave replied. “And Blaine maybe you should slow down?”

Blaine continued drinking his beer. “I can hold my alcohol.”

“We’re having fun, _Davey_.” Elliot went to the bar.

A couple hours later Blaine wished that he had listened to Dave and not Elliot. They left halfway through the show at the first bar and went to another dive bar down the street. There he was introduced to jello shots which were much more fun to take. Unfortunately for him they made _him _more fun.

The bartender told Dave to take his drunk friends out after Blaine tried to sing a duet with Elliot. It was not a Karoke bar. This bar was not that far walking from their apartment. Dave got Elliot into a lyft and then guided Blaine down the street.

“This is the first time I ever got drunk,” he said softy.

“I couldn’t tell.”

“Kurt never wanted me to drink more than a one or two drinks without him around…” The world felt weird to Blaine. It kept on moving and his stomach was queasy. Maybe it was a good thing the bartender cut them off before he tried tequila shots, which were also Elliot approved. “Even when he was around, he always talked me out of it.”

“Blaine, maybe you should—”

“No! You can hear this. I always thought I never needed to go to parties or get drunk, but this is fun…” Blaine bolted ahead and started practically dancing down the street. Not paying attention he almost ran straight into a police officer.

“Sir, it’s late. Keep better control of your sub, especially if you let him get this intoxicated.”

The words were directed at Dave. They chilled Blaine to the bone and he stopped in his tracks. “Sorry, but—” Blaine was cut off by Dave.

“We’re heading home now. Have a nice night officer.” Dave laid a hand on Blaine’s back and pushed him forward.

“Why didn’t you correct her?” Blaine asked, looking back around to see the officer.

“It’s easier, trust me,” he muttered.

“I can never pass, you know. Used to be if you were a guy, they’d assume you were dominant. Maybe that’s why Kurt was so careful.”

“Blaine you don’t need to tell me.”

“But I _want_ to. I proved everyone I can do fine on my own. I lasted nine months without a Dom.” Blaine struggled to keep up as Dave walked even faster. “No one thought I could do it before that. I went straight from Dalton to Kurt. I hated submitting, but I thought I needed all those rules….”

They came to the building. Dave let them and turned pressing a finger to his lips. Blaine realized how loud he was talking. The two travel in silence up to the room. “You should probably eat something, soak up the alcohol.”

That sounds like a good idea, but the next thing he knows he’s running to the bathroom. The jello shots that tasted so good going down taste like pure acid coming up. He doesn’t even notice Dave come in, but his roommate pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Brought you water and some aspirin.”

“Thanks.” He groaned and felt more coming back up. Dave is still in the doorway. “I’m really sorry, I ruined your night.”

“I had fun, Elliot had fun. This happens to the best of us. I was exactly like you my first year of college, my frat brothers weren’t as nice as me, though.”

Blaine looked up to him and got to his feet going for his toothbrush. “The wildest thing I ever did was invite a bunch of people over from school, some of them brought liquor… Kurt—my Dom—came home early.”

“Yikes.”

“I was grounded for a week. It was so embarrassing, I had to text him every time I left the apartment.” He reached for the toothpaste and then began to brush his teeth. When he looked up, Dave was still standing there. “What?”

“Nothing… It’s just… Do you miss it?”

The question made tears sting Blaine’s eyes. He missed Kurt. He missed waking up next to him in the morning; missed his cooking; missed the way he sang under his breath; missed how much he cared… That wasn’t what Dave wanted to know.

“It’s different. I’m different. When I was 18, I wouldn’t know what I would have done without him… Now…” He took the opportunity to gargle and put away his toothbrush. Dave was still there. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him sad like this, but he wrapped Dave into a hug. The larger man froze, but then gave into it. Dave was good at hugs. He was all warm and strong, but didn’t squeeze too tightly.

Blaine separated took the aspirin and carried the water into his room. He was too exhausted to try to shower so he would have to sleep with his helmet of gel. He hadn’t paid much attention to his phone but saw that he got a response.

**Eli C.: **Whatever you want to negotiate. I don’t discriminate in who I spank.

Blaine held his phone and bit his lip, deciding how to respond.

**Blaine: **I may have been a little naughty tonight. Can we talk sometime? In person.

Without another thought he plugged it into a charger and then changed into his pajamas. With a frown he saw that he got a bit of toothpaste on Dave’s flannel so he threw it into his hamper with the intention of washing it in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Blaine awoke with a massive headache. When he opened his eyes, he immediately covered them with his hand as he forgot to shut the curtains. His mouth tasted vile like vomit and the mint of the toothpaste. He groaned as he stumbled to the bathroom to get into a shower.

It took a long time for him to get all the gel out of his hair. Overnight it seemed to have hardened into an actual helmet. He put back on his pajamas and wandered into the kitchen. Dave had made himself a proper breakfast with eggs and toast, the smell of which made him want to throw up.

“You can have some of the coffee I made,” he offered.

Blaine groaned in response as he grabbed a loaf of bread, smashing two pieces it into the toaster. A few minutes later he sat down with a glass of water and two pieces of dry bread. “Hangovers are a real punishment,” he muttered. “How are you fine?”

“I drank less than you and I have a higher tolerance.”

“Sorry if I said anything last night that… It’s pretty fuzzy after the bar.” Blaine stared at the crumbs his dry toast left behind on the plate.

“I’ve been around my fair share of drunk people. I was a frat boy after all. At least you vomited in the bathroom.”

Blaine met his eyes. His roommate was always _nice, _but he seemed even nicer this morning. Paying him no mind he walked to his bedroom to get dressed for the day and at least try to get some work down. By the time he slipped a sweater on he heard his phone ring. Without a second thought he answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Blaine?”

He froze, instantly recognizing that voice. “Rachel?”

“Please don’t hang up.”

“Why would I do that?”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “Listen. I know we haven’t really talked since your graduation, but I have a huge favor to ask you.”

“Rachel---”

“I need you to watch Eleanor on Friday night this week. Please, I’ve called everyone else. Jesse and I have this fundraising dinner we need to go to.”

“What time?”

“The dinner starts around 6, but we need to get their early and with traffic—”

“I work.”

“She gets out of school at 3:00 and is done with dance at 4:30…”

“There’s no way I’ll be able to pick her up in time or go to your place. You’re going to have to bring her to my apartment. Be here by 5.” Blaine waited for her to respond. “I’m a music teacher. I usually get done early on Friday but we have a staff meeting after the students are done with class. I’m out no later than 4:20 and I allot 40 minutes to get home,” he explained.

“Fine. You’re the one doing me a favor after all. Text me your address.”

“Okay.”

“I have to go Blaine. I’m sorry for calling you when I need something, but… It’s good to hear from you. Your job sounds like it’s great.”

He said his goodbyes and then immediately hung up his phone. Letting Rachel in was dangerous. He wasn’t ready to talk to Kurt and Rachel wasn’t exactly subtle with her schemes. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head and get to work.


	13. Somone old, someone new

On his lunch, Kurt walked to nearby café. The office was driving him crazy and still had so much work left to do. When he was walking back to his office, he caught sight of a music store. On a whim he walked in. Soft instrumental was playing and there were boxes of records on table. He walked forward and began to peruse through a box.

“Kurt?”

Kurt looked up and saw a face he never anticipated seeing. “Chandler.”

“You look wonderful as always, I love your broach.” The sub smiled widely as he went in for a hug. “I didn’t know music was your thing anymore.” The words tumbled out all fast and excited. It made it seem like a few days or weeks had passed instead of years. He was one of the subs he had been with before Blaine. One of the sweet, eager to please subs.

“I just stepped in on lunch. Are you…”?

“I’m no breakout star, but I’ve gotten lucky with a few off Broadway shows. I do voice coaching on the side.” He held up a copy of some music. “For one of my students, preparation for their NYADA audition.”

“Very cool.”

“You seeing anyone?” Chandler looked at him with his wide eyes.

“Not really…” He shrugged.

“I may be pushing my luck but….” He held out his phone to Kurt. “I don’t have your number anymore.”

The voice in the back of head told him to politely decline. Last time he was with Chandler it ended badly, at least for him. Instead he typed his number and gave him a smile. “It was good to see you. Let’s hang out sometime.” He doesn’t know what came over him, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When he walked out of the store, he couldn’t tell who was more elated.

* * *

Blaine did everything in his power to arrive on time to his dinner with Eli. The Dom was more than happy to meet in person with Blaine and seemed excited by his request. Blaine had suggested they meet for dinner at 6 at a place about twenty minutes walking from his apartment. While that sounded feasible in theory it turned out to be anything but.

His last class of the day was theatre. The first few weeks were not practical at all it was all vocabulary and understanding plays. The majority of them were first year students as well so most of them just weren’t confident and were scared to ask questions. He didn’t know why but the plot diagraming assignment had thrown them for a loop. It seemed easy to him. They were in groups of three and were supposed to diagram the plot of a popular movie or play. When he tried to usher them out and escort them to the dorms he was barraged with questions.

After all the students were safely inside the dorms he tried to leave quickly, only to be stopped by the senior teacher that was in charge of the guided study hall curriculum. She wanted to talk to him about the mini lessons in study hall he was supposed to be teaching. Then she made him walk all the way to her classroom to get one of her color-coded binders with all the materials he was supposed to photocopy for next week. He gritted his teeth and kept back comments of why he couldn’t have gotten it last night when he was at the school until 9.

By the time he got home he was already running a half an hour behind schedule. When he met with him, he didn’t want to wear his suit. That morning he carefully planned his outfit. Quickly he exchanged his blazer for a red cardigan trimmed in navy blue, traded his tie for a red checked bow tie, and took off his slacks for a pair of navy-blue chinos. The final touch was a pair of red oxfords. When he saw the time, he bolted out of bedroom, almost running straight into Dave.

“Where’s the fire, man? I was just coming to ask if you have plans for dinner.”

“Actually, I do and I’m running behind…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I… I have a date…” He bit his lip. “And I’m nervous… it’s a dating app.”

“Oh… If this guy is a dick, I’m pretty good at scaring people.”

Blaine smiled. “Thanks, Dave. You’ll be the first person I text if this guy turns into a creep.” He grabbed his jacket from where he had placed by the door when he came in and rushed out. There was a chance he’d make it on time, but it was going to be close.

Though there were no delays in the walk over, when he pulls out his phone, he sees that it is 6:05. The small Italian restaurant the Dom had selected is not that busy and there is a host as soon as he walks in the front door. “I’m meeting someone, his name is Eli.”

“Of course, right this way.”

Blaine was led towards the back corner of the restaurant. There was a profile picture on the dating app, but it did not do Eli justice. has to be a few years older than Blaine, probably even older than Kurt. When he saw Blaine, he got to his feet with a smile, the skin crinkling around his eyes.

“Eli, sir?” Blaine said when he got to the table.

“Blaine, you look as darling as your photo.”

“Thank you.”

The man isn’t that tall, but he has broad shoulders and large hands. He swept Blaine into hug before the sub could hold out a hand to shake. He’s dressed effortlessly in dark blazer and checkered button down. The way he carries the clothes almost made Blaine feel underdressed.

“Sit, please.” He took a seat gesturing to the chair closest to him. “I was wondering when you’d get here. I put in an order for us already, the food takes a bit to make.”

“I’m sorry for being late.”

The man held up a hand. “I understand. I got here early anyway.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say so he reached for the glass of water on table. He looked around and saw that other tables had bread, hopefully they would bring it soon.

“You look nervous. You have no reason to be, we’re just talking.”

“I know, but this is my first date since…” He looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. “I ended a long-term relationship with my Dom.”

“I see. The messages make more sense now.” He reached across the table to put his hand on Blaine’s. “I’ve been with quite a few subs, Blaine. If all you want is what you asked for earlier, that’s all it has to be. If you go home tonight and never wish to see me again, I understand.”

Blaine just sat there and gave him a smile. It made his heart stop beating quite as fast. They sat in silence for a little while longer until the waiter brought some bread to their table and said that the food would take at least fifteen more minutes.

“What should we talk about? I haven’t done…this.”

He laughed. “Anything you want to know; we can start off easy. I’m 34, I work in Finance. Born and raised in New York City. This is my favorite restaurant.”

“Okay. I’m 23, soon to be 24. I’m from Ohio and I lived in New York for about 4 years.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a music teacher, I graduated from NYADA last year.”

“Wow…” He began to rub small circle’s on Blaine’s hand. “Do you want to get into some more difficult topics or stay in the shallow end?”

“Go ahead, sir.”

“Just Eli tonight.” He titled his head and looked him over. “What made you want to meet me? What naughty thing did you do?”

Blaine swallowed and felt the blood rush to his cheeks at his phrasing. “I drank a lot.”

“Of what? You’ll find I like it when your very precise with your words.”

“Of alcohol. I took a lot of shots and when I got home, I vomited.”

“Is it something your old Dominant would have punished you for? Is that why you felt bad.”

Blaine didn’t understand how Eli could feel so calm asking him these things in public. He tried to tell himself that no one could hear. No one was sat particularly close to him and they sat close together, talking in soft voices. “Yes, he didn’t want me to have more than one or two drinks.”

Eli nodded, but didn’t say anything more. In fact, he held up his hand in a signal to halt any further comment from Blaine. He would have been infuriated if he didn’t hear footsteps behind him. The waiter left two large plates of pasta in front of them.

“Thank you, if possible, can you make sure we’re not disturbed I have important matters to discuss with my guest.”

“Of course, sir.”

Blaine looked down at his plate. He assumed it was some sort of Alfredo with fresh cracked pepper dusted across it. “This looks good.”

“Pasta al burro, mine is marinara. Do you like it?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re different than I thought you would be. From your messages and your profile, I thought you would be…”

“I get that a lot. Just because I’m a level 4 submissive doesn’t mean I’m going to act a certain way. It depends on the Dom and you give off… You’re assured and calming.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

The two eat their food in companionable silence. Eli steals some of his pasta off of his plate, but he offers Blaine a bite off his fork. The sub feels very self-aware but leans in and meets his eyes. As he chews, he looks down at his plate.

“If you wanted you could probably charm any Dom.”

“Not any Dom,” Blaine replied instantly. “I’ve had a couple run ins with Doms that are arrogant with nothing to back it up. Besides everything you see is just training. I went to a boarding school for three years to teach me how to be submissive. Five years later I still can’t shake it.”

“Is that why you want me to spank you?”

Blaine reached for his napkin and patted his mouth. “It’s what feels right. I need to go _down_. I’ve been stressed out lately…” During the tour the grueling schedule was enough to keep him laser focused. Now he felt restless. Miss Pillsbury had said that being at Hewitt could be a good thing. That structure can help a sub almost as much as a Dom could. “I know it helps.”

“Well, we can email each other our list of limits. You can tell me exactly what you want. One thing, though…” He leaned forward and touched Blaine’s cheek to get him to look him in the eyes. “I won’t punish you. I’m not your Dom. What I can offer is a maintenance of sorts. A long, hard spanking that will make you cry and surely put you into subspace. Do you want that?”

Blaine reached for his hand to pull it away from his face, but when he brought it down, he held it tightly. “Yes please, s-Eli.”

“I’m free Saturday if you want it soon. You could come to my apartment around 3 or I could come to yours?”

“No.” Blaine didn’t want Dave to know. For some reason it mortified him. Dave had been a bit shy talking about things like this, but it wasn’t like he would judge Blaine. It just made him jealous. That Dave could live his life so carefree and unburdened when he was struggling so much.

“No to what Blaine. The time?”

“The time is fine. Can I come to your apartment? Mine is a little small.”

“I’d be happy to have you over. Now finish your food, they have great tiramisu.”

Blaine noticed the order slipped into the sentence and how Eli carefully let go of his hand to rest on his knee. The subtle actions relaxed him and he hated that.


	14. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated some of the tags again. Not really a spoiler, but when I started this fic I had no idea how long the sequel would. It is definietly turning into a slow burn. 
> 
> Thank you to every one that has read, commented, bookmarked, or given kudos so far.

On Friday Blaine got home as fast as possible. Quickly, he took a shower and got dressed in more comfortable clothes before he went to preheat the oven. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was about 20 minutes until four. He began to straighten up the living room, looking for anything that Rachel would shriek at.

“Dude, if I knew a 5-year-old was going to care about my magazine collection I would have picked them up.” Dave grabbed the magazines and newspapers from Blaine.

“You haven’t met Eleanor,” Blaine responded dryly. “I’m just nervous because I haven’t seen Rachel in a while.”

“You’re worried about the mom.” Dave nodded as he walked over to pick up his laptop from the table. He spent a lot of time working there and Blaine never objected to it being occupied. “I will make myself scarce.”

Blaine pulled his tote from work. He had some vocabulary tests to grade as well as the goals his students made during study hall. After he had sorted out his papers and got set up, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw Rachel Berry-St. James looking every bit as stunning as usual in black dress with her hair falling in soft waves.

“Uncle Blaine!”

“Good evening, Eleanor.” He smiled at her and saw that she was still dressed in her clothes from ballet class. “The bathroom is going to be the only open door down that hall if you want to change.” Blaine waited until he heard the door shut and led Rachel in. “You have two minutes to ask all the questions you want. I know that Eleanor is probably going to be out in five and Jesse will call you in ten.”

“Blaine…” She shut the door behind her and crossed her arms as she looked around. “Your apartment is…quaint.”

“This is what a normal New York apartment looks like.” He gestured around. “But I like it.”

“I’m glad.” She gave him a smile. “Are you doing well? You’re teaching now?”

Blaine fixed her with a look as he sat down on the couch. “Just ask me what you want to know.”

There was a sigh from the short woman as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. “What happened to you? Last I heard you were going on tour then you show up and you’re a teacher… I read the reviews the show was good.”

“A lot happened.”

“I talked with Kurt. He’s—”

“This isn’t about him Rachel. I just… When I came back, I couldn’t find an apartment right away. I crashed with Harmony and went to all these auditions. For whatever reason my heart wasn’t in it anymore and… I just couldn’t get a gig. My parents said could come home for a while, and my old counselor helped me get the job at Hewitt.”

“Hewitt? Isn’t that a submissive school?”

“Yes—” Blaine stopped as Eleanor ran back into the room. The look he gave Rachel was enough to let her know that the conversation was over. The mother and daughter hugged goodbye and he waited until she was long gone. “So, do you have any homework?”

“No….”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Let’s try that again.” The kid was definitely more Jesse than Rachel. He knew that she was trying to always trick him out of work to do the things she thought more fun.

“Just reading.”

“Why don’t you do that while we’re waiting to eat. I thought fish sticks for dinner?”

She nodded and sat down on the couch after digging around in her backpack. Blaine put fish sticks in the oven and started some boxed macaroni and cheese to go with it. When he was cooking, Dave came out.

“I’m going to have extras if you want some,” he offered.

“As delicious as that looks, I’m going to stick to my leftovers. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

He was about to respond when Eleanor walked forward book in hand. “Who are you?”

“Eleanor this is my roommate, Dave.”

She frowned. “So… you live with him now. Instead of Uncle Kurt?”

“Sort of.”

“Is he my Uncle now too?”

Dave bit back laughter as he pretended to be very interested in the microwave. “Dave and I are just friends.”

“I just don’t get why you don’t live with Uncle Kurt anymore and why you haven’t seen me.”

“I’m sorry Eleanor, but it’s grown-up stuff. You know I was working, I sent you all those post cards.”

At that the microwave went off and Dave grabbed the plate and fled the kitchen. Blaine sighed as he looked at the noodles. It seemed like the conversation was over for now so he moved Eleanor back to the dining table with his book and then focused on finishing dinner. A few minutes later it was done and he plated up everything and brought it over. “As far as your mother knows I fed nothing but veggies, okay?”

“Thank you.” She picked up her fork and then looked back at him. “I missed you.”

Blaine smiled at her. “Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?” He planned on looking the vocab tests while doing it. Thankfully she agreed. Unluckily for him when they sat down on the couch Eleanor fixed him with a look as soon as he picked up his papers. Rachel would sing along with the movies, because of _course_ she would use every opportunity to make Eleanor her prodigy. Lucky for him, as long as he promised to pay attention, she wouldn’t force him to sing with her.

By the end of the movie, Eleanor had fallen asleep. Blaine got a blanket from his room and let her curl up on the couch while he washed the dishes from the evening. As he was drying them, he heard footsteps. He spun around and pressed a finger to his lips before gesturing towards the living room.

“I was wondering why the music stopped.”

“I was this close to having to sing with her.” Blaine held up two fingers pinching the air. “Rachel should be back soon, she said around 9. Thanks for letting me take over the apartment tonight.”

“It’s fine. Babysitting isn’t the worst thing you could do.” Dave leaned against counter. “Tell me if this is too personal, but she kept on calling you Uncle Blaine.”

“My ex was Rachel’s best friend. She’s not my niece but I used to babysit her whenever the nanny was busy.” Blaine shrugged as he began to put away the plates. “Sorry if her questions were—”

“She’s a kid. Did the questions bother you?”

Blaine paused and wiped his hands on the towel. “No. I mean… Eleanor, Rachel… there a part of my life. I can’t just walk away.” He wiped a hand over his face. “I really need to grade a few papers. I’ll be gone tomorrow afternoon and…” Blaine walked away and over to the couch. He did try to grade papers but he couldn’t focus. Thankfully it was Jesse that came to pick her up. He slipped a few bills into Blaine’s hand as a thank you and scooped up his daughter. There were a few words said, mainly apologies for not being able to say more.

* * *

“I can’t believe those assholes,” Santana muttered as she pulled out her phone. “We even bought them dinner and they have the audacity to say they’ll call me later.”

“We don’t need them; maybe next time Kitty could handle this.”

Santana looked like Kurt had slap them. “Like I’m going to let that bitch take my job.”

“You’re my publicist—”

“Don’t finish that sentence. You know I helped you build KH Designs.” She frowned and began texting again on her phone.

“That’s not what I’m saying, it’s just…” At that point Kurt’s phone buzzed again. It was a text from Chandler. _You free? _

“Enough arguing they were dicks. We don’t need to work with them. Brit is going to be off in twenty want to grab a drink with us?”

Kurt looked down at his phone and began to type. _Finishing up. What are you thinking?_

“Porcelain are you listening to me?”

“I think I may just head home. I need to relax.” He looked down at his phone while another text popped up. _My place like old times? New address. _

“Whatever you say. But so help me if you go back to the office…” She waved a finger in his face before pulling him in for a hug. “You’re not a third wheel with Brit and I.”

Kurt gave her a hug back before he looked down at the new address. After Santana got into a cab, he haled one himself. He met Chandler when he still lived with Rachel. It was right before she moved in with Jesse, and around the time of the wedding. He didn’t exactly want to be home all that often, and it was chance he had met Chandler at a coffee shop.

The apartment was a third story walk up and Chandler met him outside. The blonde had his glasses on and was dressed plainly in a sweater and jeans. “For some reason I didn’t think you would come.”

“You said like old times. Does that mean wine and reality TV?”

“I’ll even give you popcorn.”

“You better not get any butter on my clothes.” Kurt stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm as he followed Chandler back to his apartment.

True to his word there was a bottle of wine on his coffee table along with two glasses and a bowl of popcorn. They sat down on his small couch, and without any prompting Chandler leans against him, practically on his lap.

“I was surprised when you gave me your number. It was a long time ago, but I called you. You said that—”

“I’m not with anyone now, I haven’t been for a while.” He reached for the bottle of wine that was already opened. “Red? What happened to that sweet stuff you used to drink?”

“My tastes are a little more refined…” He reached for the empty glass and held it out to him. “If this really is like old times we’re not going to get to the TV.”

“Maybe that’s why I came over.” Kurt smiled at him as he filled his glass.

“Do you still just want a boyfriend? That’s what you told me you wanted last time I saw you.”

Kurt sighed as he drank the wine. He didn’t know what he wanted. “I saw this sub, Ricky. We had fun, but… He’s pretty young and I don’t think he has much experience. I don’t want to teach someone again.”

“Are you calling me old?”

Kurt looked up at him. When he met him, Chandler was a year out of NYU. He’d been with guys before, more than Kurt. He never wanted anything more than a friend with some great benefits.

“I’m just asking, because I’d like having you around again if we could keep the same arrangement. My career is taking off I don’t have time for a lot.”

“I don’t want a lot.”

Chandler gave him a smirk as he downed the rest of drink as if it was a tequila shot instead of red wine. He pulled the glass out of Kurt’s hand and straddled him, rolling his hips into Kurt. Before he got a chance to kiss him, Kurt threaded his hand through his hair and pulled him close. The kiss lasted for a few moments until Chandler pulled away. “Same deal as before, just sex?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kurt said.

They stayed like that on the couch for a while. Grinding against each other as hands pulled at hair and clothes, mouths in constant contact. Kurt pulled at Chandler’s shirt, but the sub stopped him. “If you want that, you have to come to the bedroom.”

The pair walked the short distance to the bedroom where they both watched as each undressed out of their layers. Kurt put one hand on the back of his neck and gave him another drawn out kiss. “Condoms? Lube?”

“Top drawer next to the bed.”

Kurt nudged him to the bed and guided him on to his stomach. “Don’t be lazy, hands and knees. Isn’t that how you like it?”

“Yes, Kurt.” Chandler looked over his shoulder with a grin as he followed the order. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulders, forcing him to his elbows with his ass in the air. Everything was exposed as Kurt opened the drawer. A few seconds later he had lube in his hands. The sub seemed to melt as he teased the hole with one finger. As he began to squirm Kurt slapped a hand to his ass, gripping it.

“You know that’s not what you’re supposed to do. Stay in position or this is all you’ll get.” He pushed a second finger in as Chandler moaned into the covers. “You always try to be play cute, but you end listening to me. Show me how you play with your cock.”

The sub reached under himself taking it in hand. Kurt smiled as he slipped a condom on and rubbed more lube on Chandler and himself. Without warning he sunk into the sub. Chandler whimpered as his hand moved faster. Kurt showed no mercy, thrusting hard into him, gripping his hips tightly. There was an urgency that he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. Chandler must have felt it to, he came first with cum splattering against his stomach and the covers. Kurt made him stay there and a minute or so later he came.

Kurt had laid beside him and reached over to press a kiss on his forehead. Both were breathless as they looked at each other. When Kurt moved to get up, Chandler stopped him. A few moments later he came with the cum gone from his body with a warm washcloth that he rubbed over Kurt. 

“You can spend the night,” he offered with an almost sheepish look, eyes drifting to the bed as they left his mouth.

“I…”

“I know Kurt Hummel has his routines—”

“No, I’d like that.”

The Dom helped stripped the comforter and make the bed with an extra blanket. Chandler handed him some sweatpants and t-shirt before they slipped into bed together. They were both on his side and Chandler moved until he was flush with Kurt like a little spoon. When Kurt didn’t move anymore Chandler reached around and grabbed his arm so he was holding the sub tight.

Kurt heard the soft sounds of him breathing, but it took him a while to be able to sleep himself. He thought it would feel nice to be sleeping with someone else again after all these months. But it didn’t, it just felt wrong. 


	15. Searching for Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Blaine and Eli, so just a warning. It took a while to write. Currently I have 19 and half chapters written. Like I said last chapter it is a slow burn, give Kurt and Blaine some time.

Before Blaine even arrived at Eli’s, the man was pushing him toward a submissive head space. An email came Friday night, but he didn’t get a chance to read before bed. At first he felt annoyed at the Dom and a little embarrassed. It was just supposed to be a temporary contract to make the two of them feel more secure. The document seemed fine, but it was the actual body of the email.

_Blaine, attached is the document with our agreement. I am rather strict with my submissives and never discussed this in person, but I want you to be in proper attire when you arrive at my apartment. I want you to be in the right headspace. You were dressed so lovely at dinner the other night it made me think that you like to be in control. I would like to be in control of what you wear. Please let me know if this is a limit for you. If there are no objections you should be dressed plainly as possible in jeans, a solid white t-shirt (or polo if you must), solid colored sweater/sweatshirt, and tennis shoes of some sort. As for your underclothes wear briefs and solid trouser socks. Of course, wear whatever other clothes you need for the weather. I look forward to seeing you soon. _

Any embarrassment or frustration dissipated when he realized it wasn’t all that different from allowing Kurt to pick his clothes. That was something he never mind doing. He put on the jeans and converse, opting for a white polo and a navy-blue v-neck sweater. He got ready to leave around 2:15 and went into the living room where Dave had his laptop on his lap while a game played on the TV.

“Didn’t you say you had a date?” Dave asked as Blaine gathered his wallet and keys.

“Yeah, you’ll have the place to yourself.” He looked over his roommate. “What’s with the weird look?”

“Nothing.” He held up his hands. “Have fun.”

Blaine left taking the subway but still having to walk quite a few blocks. The apartment building was sleek and modern. Eli buzzed him in through the intercom and then he took the elevator to the tenth floor. There he knocked twice like instructed. The door opened and realized he’d been holding his breath.

“Hello Blaine, come on in.” The apartment was sleek. Most everything was black and white and there was little clutter. “Please take off your shoes.” He pointed to a small black mat that sat on the inside. “And you can hang your coat up in the closet.”

Blaine complied but noticed that Eli kept on a pair of dress shoes. Eli was dressed much like the day he met him in charcoal slacks and a button down with the first few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

“Don’t look so scared, come on in.” He put one hand between his shoulder blades to guide him to a couch.

Laid out on the table were a lot of implements. There was a solid wood hairbrush hairbrush; ruler; wooden spoon; small, round leather paddle; rectangular wooden paddle; and long strap that looked more like a thick belt than anything else. “That’s a lot, sir.”

“You can call me Eli right now if you want. This is still a discussion.”

Blaine nodded.

“You said you were fine with me picking the implements. I will use a few, but what are you comfortable with me using?” He gestured to them.

“It’s been a while and I’ve had a strap before—it’s fairly intense—so not that? The paddle looks a bit harsher than I’m used to so I could try it and safe word if it’s too much…”

“Okay, no strap. What were you punished with before?”

“A hairbrush almost always. Sometimes just the hand. I usually enjoyed a leather paddle so it was more for maintenance or fun.”

Eli nodded and went to take away the strap, placing it on a bookshelf. “I’m going to be up front with you. Usually when I spank submissives it’s men that are in a little boy headspace. I usually go easy on them, but I won’t go easy on you. It will be a maintenance, but it will be strict. I don’t like cursing and I expect you to be obedient. You may earn additional punishments if you try to grab the implement or block the swats. That being said I do understand if you have to squirm or cry. Feel free to do that.”

“I understand, Eli.”

“Good. Now what will happen is I will put you in the corner while I finish setting everything up. While your there I want you to tell me exactly why you want to get spanked. I’ll put you over my knee and warm you up with my hand. I’ll gradually undress you. What implements and positions I put you in will be dependent upon your behavior. Not only how well you follow my orders, but what I think you can handle.”

“Yes, Eli,” Blaine said. His mind was racing as Eli got to his feet in front of him. He got up and found the hand in between his shoulder blades again guiding him to an empty corner of the room. He was painfully aware of the large windows across the room and glad that they were far up.

“You will call me, sir now. I want your nose in the corner and your hands behind your back.”

When Blaine didn’t move them straight away, he found Eli gently grabbing them, resting them in the small of his back, forearms stacked on each other. Some of the time he spent trying to still his breathing. He was nervous. It was mainly anxiety about a new Dom spanking him. Every fiber of his being said to not submit. There were no red flags about him, but it was hard to give into someone that hadn’t earned his trust. It was the same thing that he always got in trouble for at Dalton.

The minutes he spent there seemed like hours, but he was still staring at the white wall. He tried to come up with a succinct statement to tell Eli. All that came to mind was when Kurt spanked him for forgetting their standing commitments. It wasn’t really a punishment, but a reminder. Did he really need a reminder now? He thought to last weekend, how easily he gave in to Dave’s offer to ‘let loose’ and how far he took it.

“Come out, Blaine.” Eli’s tone was soft and he saw the Dom standing a few feet away. “You did very good not turning around or shuffling.” A hand went to his shoulders, rubbing them. The pair went to the couch. Blaine had seen that the coffee table was pushed further away with the implements gone. On the end opposite where he sat was a folded towel and folded blanket. “Stand in front of me and tell me why you want this spanking. You need to look me in the eye and use full sentences.”

Blaine had never felt so small in his life as when he did just that. “I need a reminder. I proved to myself that I can do well without being in a claim with a dominant. Last weekend, when I went drinking it scared me.”

“Why did it scare you?” Eli’s hand lifted Blaine’s face. He didn’t realize that he had slowly turned his head to his feet.

“Because I just kept on thinking about how I was never able to do certain things. In the moment I forgot that those were experiences I hadn’t necessarily wanted and the rules weren’t to keep me from having fun, but to make sure I was safe.”

“That’s very good, Blaine. I can see you’ve though hard about this.” Eli looked him straight in the eye and reached forward to pat this leg. “One thing you didn’t mention that I also wanted you to think about is that you told me you were a teacher. How would you feel if your students did what you did?”

“Disappointed and worried.”

“Exactly. I think something you’re struggling with is something that submissives in my own life have struggled with and that’s balance. Balancing all this freedom that you have with what is the right thing to do, disciplining yourself.”

Blaine nodded. After a few moments of silence Eli pulled him over his lap and positioned him. He felt helpless as his torso was tucked beneath Eli’s left arm and head pressed into the couch cushions. His legs were across his lap. He was free to kick, but also Eli had a clear target. He grabbed the loop on his jeans and adjusted him to arch his back. Without warning the swats started. If Blaine didn’t know better, he would think he was using some sort of implement. They were relentless and random so he couldn’t anticipate when or where a swat was coming. He knew this was probably just supposed to be a warm-up, but it was harsh, especially for someone that hadn’t done this in a while.

“I said you could squirm, but stop kicking those legs.”

Blaine didn’t realize he was doing that. He stilled his body and took a shaky breath, “Yes, sir.”

Another minute passed before the swats stopped and he began rubbing his ass. “Up. Time for those jeans to come off.”

Blaine slowly complied and his hands went to the button. Eli slapped his hands away and began to do it slowly. This was so much more mortifying than doing it himself. “Step out.” He held the jeans and began to neatly fold them. “The implements are on the island in the kitchen. Grab the hairbrush and come back.”

By now it was clear to Blaine that Eli was experienced, much more so than Kurt. Sure, Kurt knew how to get him down into subspace, but Eli was an expert in discipline. As he picked up the hairbrush, he felt the weight in his hand and dreaded feeling it on an already sore ass.

“Thank you.” Eli took it and laid it down on the couch next to him. “I grabbed a pillow for you to make it easier.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine replied before Eli grabbed his hand to guide him over his lap. Only instead of his legs being over both his, they were tucked between them, locking them in place. He hugged the pillow to his chest and in his line of sight was the hairbrush.

Once he was firmly in place, the hand swats started again. They stung even worse and his tight boxer briefs provided little protection. He felt the cloth on right cheek being pulled back up and up, then two swats, then the same on the left side.

“I should take these off of you, I need to see what I’m doing.”

“No, Eli!” Blaine blurted and then realized his mistake. “I’m sorry, I mean please, sir… Don’t…”

“Color?” he said firmly, a warm hand placed on his back while he waited.

“Green…” Blaine said. A spanking on the bare was not a limit of his and Eli knew that.

“There is an alternative…” He yanked the underwear up between his cheeks to expose them and used the fabric to lift him up further. Then there was a volley of swats, the hardest yet. Blaine yelped and twisted. After a bit he stopped. “Do you want to take them off now?”

“Yes, sir.” When his legs were released, he complied quickly, glad that he was allowed to take them off. “Can I take off my sweater, sir?”

“Of course.” Eli smiled at him as he took the folded underwear and then the sweater, laid down next to the blanket. While he was reaching, he grabbed the towel which he laid over his knee. “It looks like the hairbrush will definitely need to be used, I think you’ve enjoyed the spanking.”

Blaine looked down at his feet. He had gotten hard despite the pain. “I… like spankings.”

“Well you’re in luck.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand but instead of going over his lap he spread his legs and had Blaine straddle his thigh. His erection was pressed against the side of Eli’ls leg and having his legs spread made his ass presented for more punishment.

The next thing he knew he felt the cool wood of the hairbrush rub against his skin. Then he pulled back and it him with a loud smack. He gasped and instinctively reached back. Eli caught him and held his arm against his back.

“Watch yourself. If that happens again, you’ll be getting the ruler on your thighs.”

“Sorry, sir.” He buried his face into the pillow and moved his arm trying to get comfortable. Eli grabbed that too, keeping the hands pressed against his back.

When the smacks started again, Blaine felt the world start to go fuzzy. He was slipping into subspace and slipping fast. The grip on his wrists helped as the pain and pleasure melded together. He was barely aware that he was crying. Eli didn’t stop. He kept up the pace for a while until he began to slow down. He put down the hairbrush and began to pat his ass slowly. It was almost as if he was using his hand to make sure every square inch of available ass was spanked.

Eli manhandled Blaine to sit on his lap. His strong arms wrapped against him. “How are you doing? Color?”

“Green.” Blaine tried to hide his face, but Eli tilted his chin up.

“I usually end with a few swats of a paddle. Are you up to that?”

Blaine just nodded. Words were hard to focus on right now.

“I need verbal confirmation. You’re pretty red right now, but I don’t think a few swats will do too much harm. I need to know what _you _think?”

“Please sir.” Blaine was positive it would send him deeper. “Not too hard though.”

Eli smiled and rubbed his back. “Stand in the corner for a few minutes to catch your breath. You can tell me when I come get you if you handle it?”

He got up from him and walked over to stand in the corner again. He wanted to rub his ass, but Eli hadn’t said he could. Instead he stood there, forehead leaning against the corner with hands behind his back. As he stood there, he heard some movements in the kitchen. He guessed he’d been there for only a couple minutes when Eli reached for his hand to pull him toward the couch.

“I’m going to bend you against the arm of the couch and give you five swats with this.” He held up the small leather paddle. “Color?”

“Green.” Blaine bent over and then Eli adjusted nudged his feet apart and placed a hand on his back.

“I want you to count. I need to make sure you can take it.”

“Yes, sir.”

He rubbed the paddle against Blaine’s warm cheeks. The swat that came wasn’t that hard but it was enough to sting. “One.”

Another one aimed just slightly lower.

“Two.”

Another, faster this time.

“Three…” Blaine was beginning to fall deep, his voice not as firm.

The next swat that came was the lightest or he wasn’t notice the pain as much.

“Fo..Four…” It came out like a whimper as the edges got fuzzier.

The last was just as light, aimed a bit lower.

“Five…”

Eli rubbed his back and then helped him up pulling him into a hug. “You did so good… I put the pot on for tea. Do you want some chamomile?”

Blaine nodded and Eli led him on the couch wrapping him in the soft blanket. “Is it okay if get the tea for you and some lotion? Can I leave you for a couple minutes, you can see me from here.”

Blaine nodded again as laid down on his side, making sure not to touch his ass to the couch. In no time Eli came back with a cup of tea and lotion before sliding the coffee table closer. “Let me put on some lotion while the tea steeps… Can you get on my lap again?”

Blaine unfurled himself and laid flat across Eli’s lap. The man grabbed the tube of lotion and rubbed the think cream all over. He was so gentle. Blaine let out a moan of contentment.

“You’re pretty far down, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine felt so relaxed, even the pain in his ass seemed minimal. Eli wrapped him back up in the blanket after having him sit up, and held him close to his side. At some point he pressed the mug in his hands. “I want sugar…”

“There’s plenty of honey in there.”

Blaine nodded and took a drink. It felt so good, he wanted this after he was spanked every time. Kurt always fussed over him, but he liked the feeling of Eli’s arms. He was quite a bit taller than him and his arms muscular. It felt like hours just sitting there as he sipped the tea and had the Dom rub circles on his back. When the world felt less fuzzy, he got up to go to the bathroom, Eli had laid his clothes on the coffee table.

“No rush, stay as long as you need to.”

It hit Blaine hard that this wasn’t _his _Dom. They weren’t at home; Kurt wasn’t going to tuck him into bed. Hell, it probably was barely 5. “I…I should go home.” He fumbled as he reached for his underwear and almost fell forward.

“Whoa, it’s okay baby, you’re probably still in sub space. It’s okay.” Eli handed him the underwear with a small smile.

“Baby?”

“I’m so sorry, Blaine. It slipped out.” Eli looked genuinely contrite, holding up one hand in surrender.

Blaine grabbed the underwear taking care not to fall forward this time. Then he reached for his jeans. “I’m fine.”

“At least let me call you a cab.”

“I’m an adult I can—”

“_Blaine._” The firmness in his voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Yes, sir. You’re right it’s probably not wise for me to take the subway now.” Blaine looked at his feet, clutching the jeans tightly.

“Hey, none of that. I’m just worried about you since you went down so far.” Eli waited until the sub had his pants on and then he took a step forward. “Listen I had a good time. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Blaine’s eyes fell to the floor.

“I’m serious. And if you don’t feel comfortable to talk to me, at least call a friend.”

“I have a roommate.”

“That’s good. Now just sit down and relax while I call a cab.”

It took about ten minutes for the cab to come. When it did, Eli insisted on helping him into his coat and then walking him down. The actions were supposed to make him feel cared for but the irritation was creeping forward. Still, he managed to be polite with a goodbye giving the man a hug and thanking him. In the cab he made eye contact with the driver, daring him to say anything.


	16. Breakfast with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have twenty chapters written so far, but I'm thinking about scrapping 19 and 20. I'm having a writing block trying to connect what I have written so far to the ending I want. If you have any comments I would love to hear them. And please don't ask me when Blaine and Kurt are getting back together because my writing plans have been thrown out the window with this block.

A couple hours later Blaine was laying on his stomach in the living room. This was only because he was tired of lying in bed and Dave was gone for a while as far as he knew. He had expected the soreness in his butt to dissipate quickly like it did with any of his previous spankings, but it was still sore. He laid one of the ice packs on it as he watched an Audrey Hepburn movie on the TV.

No matter what he did he couldn’t shake the loneliness or sadness. He wondered how long Eli would have let him stay or if Eli even wanted him. Usually he felt so at peace after a session but he felt so _lonely. _

When he heard footsteps and the lock click, it barely registered until Dave stood in front of him. The sub crouched in front of him, a worried face filled his vision. “I thought you had a date.”

“That was at 3. It’s…” Blaine reached for his phone and saw it was 8:30 now.

“Are you okay?” Dave’s eyebrows knitted into concern. Blaine realized he was evaluating the ice pack and his eyes that felt puffy from tears.

“I’m fine… I’ll get out of your hair…” His body felt stiff as he removed the ice pack and got to his feet.

“Hey, if something happened I can—”

“Nothing happened that wasn’t consensual.” He walked over to the freezer to put away the ice pack.

Dave leaned against the wall outside the kitchen, arms crossed. “Did you at least get aftercare?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “Please don’t worry about me. It’s not any of your business.”

“I live with you and I’m concerned when I come home and find you on the couch looking like someone beat you up.”

“It was the Dom I met earlier this week. I went to his apartment today and before you read me the riot act, I texted one of my other friend’s his address.” Blaine leaned against the doorway. “I didn’t tell you because…” He didn’t finish. Instead he looked back up at his roommate and sighed.

“You didn’t do a good job of hiding your spanking.” Dave’s eyes went to the freezer. “Is it normal for you to drop?”

“Drop?”

“Let me guess you feel lonely, depressed, maybe guilty?” When there was no answer, Dave sighed. “A lot of the times it happens with claimed subs, or when there’s no aftercare. That doesn’t mean it can’t happen to you.” He held up his hands as though he was surrendering. “Not trying to force you to do anything, we don’t even have to talk, but I’m going to order Chinese food and watched some games I recorded. Join me?”

Blaine nodded and wordlessly went to grab his wallet. He handed Dave one of the bills. “Whatever’s fine. I like spicy food, so get some General Tso’s?”

After that Dave ordered on his phone, and they sit in silence. Blaine wrapped himself in a blanket as he tries to focus on the game. It’s better when the food comes and he realizes that Dave is probably right. Being near someone, even without them talking does seem to take away from the loneliness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Sleep comes naturally to him on the couch. When he wakes up, he doesn’t know how much time has passed. The food is put away, but the game is going on the TV and Dave is next to him. He has one arm over the back of the couch. Blaine’s head is dangerously close to his thigh. He startles awake but doesn’t move. Briefly he considers what it would be like to snuggle in closer. He would be so warm and feel so safe. Dave noticed he’s awake, but doesn’t say anything and doesn’t move.

Blaine sat up and moved closer to Dave, facing him. “Thanks for everything. It helped.” He doesn’t meet his eyes.

“We’re friends, friends do this.”

The words stung just a bit. He doesn’t know what’s come over him but he leaned forward a bit more.

“I should really get to bed. I’m meeting some friends for a pick-up game in the morning.” In one swift move Dave gets off the couch without so much as brushing against Blaine. The rebuff doesn’t hurt, he can tell how nervous Dave looks, and knows it was stupid. As he reached for the remote, he reassured himself that it nothing more than his body and hormones out-of-whack after the drop. Plus, Dave probably never thought about him that way. Just because Blaine is gay and a sub doesn’t mean Dave would look at him twice.

That night in bed he decided that he was going to be done with all this. Maybe he’d scene again if absolutely needed, but he’d tried to go to a clinic or someone he knew. Emily had mentioned Wes had offered to Dom for people before. He was apparently good at bringing people down through conservative measures such as kneeling, blindfolds, or mild restraints. Other than that, he needed to focus on himself and his career. Anything else would just be a distraction.

* * *

Blaine woke up early the next morning and began to make pancakes. The process was simple and he wanted a heavy breakfast. He was still a little sore, but was in a better headspace. After getting started on the batter he shot Eli a text to let him know he was fine.

He was sipping on a cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the last pancake to finish, when he heard Dave come into the kitchen. “I made breakfast if you want some.” When he got no response, he loaded a plate with several of the pancakes and held it out for Dave. “A thanks for last night.” He pulled off the last one and then got to making a plate for himself. Then he sat down across from at the table. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he muttered.

“Dave…”

“Like I said before I like you as a roommate. You’re quiet, you keep to yourself, you have a stable job… I just don’t want to screw that up.”

By the look on his face, Blaine knew that there was more to this. He didn’t push it though, just tried to focus on eating his breakfast. When he was done, he grabbed the empty plate that Dave had set aside while he checked his phone and drank his coffee. It was more habit than anything else. He paused though when he saw the look on his roommate’s face. “Just force of habit.”

Dave put a hand on his shoulder and took the plates from him. “You cooked.”

Blaine watched as he took them to the sink to scrub. He was a man of routine. He always cleaned up afterward. If he didn’t make breakfast, he would have had oatmeal or hard-boiled eggs, whatever the breakfast of the week On Sundays he would make his lunch for the week, stacks of organized Tupperware.

“Why’d you do it?”

“What?” Blaine walked forward and took one of the plates to dry and put it away. When his roommate looked at him, he took a step back and leaned against the counter.

“If it’s too personal…”

“I mean I can tell you. It’s just… you’re so adjusted. It probably won’t make sense.”

Dave wiped his hands on a towel and leaned against the counter next to Blaine. “I’m not adjusted.” He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. “I’m older than you so it may be easier for me, but I’ve had to come up with my own ways to deal.”

“I just needed to go down. I’d been texting Eli, the Dom, for a week or so. It felt good during, but after it just hit me… I felt alone.” He shrugged.

“Listen everyone’s different if that’s what you need don’t feel ashamed, but…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to make you mad…” Dave ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t like Doms, but a part me still needs to submit. We can’t ignore who we are, but you can learn ways to handle it.” He sighed. “Routines and structure help me. My dad’s a Dom so I talk to him a lot. I see a counselor. These help me even if I not with someone.”

“What are you saying?”

“If how you deal is letting a Dom take you down that’s fine. But… it’s learned Blaine.”

Blaine gripped the counter with his hand. He was angry, not Dave, but at the truth. He even said as much to Eli when they went to the restaurant, it’s hard to shake these habits.

“I’m sorry, if I said something…”

“No. It’s… You’re right. It’s what I’ve been thinking.”

“You said that your memory of the night you got drunk was fuzzy. I didn’t want to tell you, but you kept on talking about you went straight from Dalton to Kurt. That’s what made me think of it.”

“And I’m falling in the same pattern again.” Without another word he left to go to his room. Frustration coursed through his veins. He began to take off his clothes throwing them across the room as he changed into workout clothes. He didn’t have access to a punching bag right now, but he could go on a run. As he tied his laces, he thought about how he had fell back into place. He’d allowed himself to be free, unrestrained, for nine months. Then he went to Hewitt. Now he had found Eli. When he was finished getting dressed, he grabbed headphones and his phone to start a run.

The cold air hit his lungs he thought about Kurt. Kurt wasn’t Eli. Kurt wasn’t Dalton. Kurt never limited him. He wasn’t trying to hold him back; he gave him what he asked for. Maybe he wasn’t falling into the pattern. He was searching for the feeling he had when they were together. Trying to bring balance into his life. That is what Kurt was to him. And now Blaine was angry. Angry that he was gone. Angry that he was lonely. He didn’t _need_ Kurt. He _wanted _him. Somehow that hurt more.

* * *

The warm smell of apples and cinnamon’s greeted Kurt when Rachel opened the door. She insisted he come over for Brunch on Sunday. It had been a long time since he’d had a home cooked meal not made by him.

“I come bearing gifts.” He holds out one of the KH Design bags that makes Rachel’s eyebrow quirk up.

“It’s enough that I have another adult eating my food,” Jesse said as he stepped into the living room, wiping his hands on an apron. “Not that I don’t appreciate the culinary challenge of making you vegan food, Rach.”

“Well he is spoiling our daughter.”

“And that’s something you never do?” Jesse teased, he turned and walked to the hall where the bedrooms were and called out for Eleanor.

Kurt pulled the dress he had made out of his bag. He loved making the small child dress up clothes out of any leftover fabric that was too fine to waste, but too small to use. When she appeared, her face lit up and she hugged Kurt as he knelt down. “It’s the Glinda dress I promised I would make you, since I already made you Elphaba’s.”

“You’re the best Uncle Kurt.” There was a frown present on her face even though her eyes sparkled as she felt the fabric.

“What is it?”

“Uncle Blaine said he’s not with you because of grown up reasons, but I miss him. He was so good at playing theatre with me.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as he looked up at Rachel and Jesse. Thankfully, Jesse got the hint and swooped in to distract Eleanor with the apple cinnamon French toast he had made for breakfast. He waited until they were gone before he eyes his friends. “What exactly did you tell you her?”

“The bare minimum I swear. Jesse didn’t get much chance to talk to Blaine when he picked her up, but you know how she is. She probably interrogated him.” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. “Jesse said Blaine didn’t seem mad at him. Kurt, I…”

It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. Tears pricked at his eyes. “Did he say something to you?”

“He just said when he was done touring it was hard to get a job and his heart wasn’t in it anymore. He went home for a little while, and he came back when he got a job at Hewitt.”

“Hewitt? That’s a submissive school.” Kurt ran his hands through his hair. “Why on earth would he work there? Don’t you remember what he was like when he came straight from Dalton.”

Rachel stepped forward and grabbed him to still him to a stop. “The apartment isn’t in the best location. It’s cramped and old. I’m pretty sure he has at least one roommate…” She sighed. “He seemed happy Kurt. I think he’s moved on.”

Kurt pressed a hand to his mouth and turned away from her. “I want him back. I’ve tried being alone again and I hate it. Then I tried other subs and they seem wrong. Ricky was nice, but…”

“Subs? As in plural.”

“I ran into Chandler again…” He didn’t elaborate because from the look on Rachel’s face she knew exactly what had happened. “Nothing feels right.”

“Maybe some more time? It took you while to find Blaine. Maybe someone else will come along.”

He sighed. It would be futile to argue with her anymore. Instead he relented and went to the kitchen. The best thing for him to do would be to move on. That’s something that he knows he can’t force himself to do. He needs to try one last time to try to win over Blaine. If Blaine didn’t want him then, he supposed he would be finally ready to start a life without him.


	17. Had a bad day

In the two weeks following, Blaine had made changes. He went on early morning runs on the weekend, boxing classes two nights a week, and Miss Pillsbury had agreed to a weekly phone call to speak with him. He started to feel more in control, and it wasn’t the exhausted control that he had before.

The challenge that he had was balancing the upcoming competition. Extra practice was hard to come by. Thankfully Brittany had agreed to help him by watching a video of the performance to critique the dancing.

He briefly wondered what it would be like to teach at a normal high school, one with more freedom. He had that thought as he walked out of his office with a cup of black coffee in one hand and his legal pad with notes of the performance in the other. When he looked up at his class, he saw them all gathered around a Bree’s phone.

“I know that you aren’t supposed to have that.”

“Third year privilege Mr. A.” Bree did not look up but there was a wide grin on her face.

“And that means you can lose it. Put it away before I confiscate it.” He hated that the school said it was alright for third years to have phones on their person.

“Mr. Anderson didn’t you see what happened out front this morning?”

Blaine set down his pad on the stand and took a drink of his coffee. He had started coming through the side door that was closer to this classroom, one that only staff could access with badges.

“Carmel High egged the front of the school, they vandalized the sign out front,” Jake said.

“How do you know it was them?” Carmel high school was one of the schools they were competing against in a weeks’ time. They were known for being a well-funded public school that was highly competitive in the arts as well as athletics.

“There’s this website that tracks all the drama going down on with the competition choirs. Someone from Carmel started bragging about us,” Bree said. “I’m showing everyone the post.”

“And they spray painted future losers, we’re not going up against them in sports any time soon.” It was Spencer his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, if that’s true email me the link. I will contact their director and principal about these allegations. For the mean time we have a lot of practice to do.”

The students sighed in response to that but no one argued. Blaine had become a bit more relaxed at work, stopped wearing blazers and ties in exchange for bow ties and cardigans. However, the students still thought he was boring and old despite that fact that there wasn’t even a full decade between them.

He broke them out into groups, directing Jake and Bree to help the students that were still struggling with some of the dance moves. One of the other students, Madison, was working with a small group on putting the finishing touches on costumes. He was working with the people that had solos making sure they had proper breath control and pitch.

“Mr. A can we practice in the auditorium?”

It was Bree. She was all smiles as she stood there. He didn’t trust it. Reminded him too much Santana who never smiled around that unless she had a scheme or was with Brittany. “Is there not enough room here?”

“It’s the stands and chairs,” Jake said.

“Grab the key Jake and bring me a pass.” He probably shouldn’t have trusted the kid so much, but Jake had been doing so well in his classes. The past couple weeks he had flourished when Blaine asked him to help improve the choreography. He was even thankful for Brittany’s critiques. Those two combined helped, because he was useless at choregraphing. Sure, he had fairly good technique due to all the time he spent in ballet classes.

“Come back with five minutes left.” Blaine wrote down the names of all the students on the strip of brightly colored paper. “And be careful with my key.” When he had the time, he looked into his office. A part of him didn’t trust Jake, but the pad of passes was sitting on his desk where he left it and the only key missing from its hook was the one from the auditorium with the bright yellow lanyard and finch keychain. He should have been more careful.

* * *

The first sign that his day was going downhill was the text he received at his lunch hour. He was trying to enjoy his sandwich while music filled his small office. The name that flashed made him choke. Kurt. It was just a text. _It’s been awhile. Do you want to grab coffee sometime? _He’d been expecting more since Rachel came to his apartment. It had been radio silence other than an invitation emailed to him from Jesse to come Eleanor’s end of Winter term recital. Then another from Rachel telling him that she wanted him to come to party they were having that night for both Eleanor and Jesse’s new play.

He wanted to see Kurt. Hear his voice. Feel his arms around him when he wrapped him in for a hug. Instead he texted back: _I’m really busy with work. Maybe President’s day or March, when the new trimester starts. _He was sure that Rachel had reported back his new job.

The rest of the day his nerves were fried as he went through the motions of teaching. By the time practice rolled around he was distracted. If he was himself then he would have sensed something was up. Instead he found himself emotional and not in any way doubtful when Bree said she was sick. She raced out of the room and came back looking pale, told him she was sick. Spencer volunteered and if he was in right mind, he would have sent Roderick instead.

The hour or so between clubs and dinner was much needed. Blaine made a cup of tea in the teachers’ lounge and went back to his office to try to read a book that was recommended to him by his senior advisor here. At dinner he was assigned to a table of younger students. None of them were from his classes. The only electives first years were allowed to be in were choir, athletics, or languages.

At least with them he could relax. Blaine could tell he made them feel at ease. Sure, he sat there with a watchful eye on their table manners, though his were a little rusty. One of the students was talking about an upcoming test he almost didn’t see the chaos happening across the room. When he turned around, he sees some teachers next to a student on the floor. His instinct is to help, but he knows it’s under control and the students need to not panic. He should have investigated because he would have found it odd a second one of his students was ill.

Study hall was boring. The first hour was spent on study skills or character building or whatever lessons were planned. The next hour was silent. He was finishing his lecture at about 7:15 when the phone rang. He paused. “Start on the worksheets. Sarah, pass them out.” He handed them to a student in the front row, and then picked up the phone. “Yes.”

“Mr. Anderson. This is Ms. Keller. Did you give the choir students permission to use the auditorium to practice?”

“No. I have a study hall.”

The teacher on the other end of the line exhaled sharply. “I just let two of your students out. And I found out that one of your students, Bree, is missing from the dorms. We thought you had a practice.”

“Damn.” The word slipped out and some of the students in the front heard him. “I don’t, but… The students were angry about the vandalism. They thought students from Carmel High School did it…”

“Hopefully they’re just on campus.” He agreed and hung up the phone. While he had to grade papers, his mind kept on going elsewhere. Blaine pieced together the day. Jake could have grabbed additional passes, forged his signature using the one he had given them for a model. Bree being sick was probably a cover to get out of dinner.

One of the librarian’s that stayed late came in to cover the class at around 8 so Blaine could check his classroom. He had been assigned a room in the library so students could have real desks. The door was locked and the lights off no one was in there. He even searched the practice rooms. Nothing.

“Mr. Anderson?”

“Mr. Whittaker?” he looked and saw the Dean. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. “What are you doing here?”

“Ms. Keller told me what happened. The students are nowhere on campus unless they’re hiding. When that happens one of the administrators needs to come to campus and we need to contact the police.”

“Yeah. I just… Who’s missing?”

“A lot of your choir. Bree, Roderick, Spencer, Madison, Jake…” He sighed. “It seems two of them were sick and allowed to go to their dorms for the rest of the night. The others said they had a practice with you.”

“No one checked with me.”

“Apparently you sent an email.” He pulled out his phone and passed it to Blaine. There was a short email sent out during his morning class.

“I didn’t send that.” He sighed. “I let Jake into my office this morning to grab the auditorium key. It was during our groups, I was distracted.”

“No one blames you.” Mr. Whittaker’s tone is soft. The older man looks him over. It makes his blood boil knowing that he’s probably checking up on him. “You said there was something you wanted to tell me.”

Blaine led him into his office and pulled up the email from Bree. The stupid gossip page. “The kids were worked up about it this morning. I told them I would contact the director and the principal at Carmel High, but I sent an email to the headmaster. I thought it would be best if she proceeded.”

“Well hopefully that’s where they went. Carmel isn’t far.” He shook his head. “This is the first time something has happened like this. We’ve had one or two kids slip out for a party on a weekend…but.”

“I trust that they can handle themselves,” Blaine responded. He meant it. It was dark out, but not that late. Besides while Hewitt had a reputation for being a school for rich kids it was more a school for kids as a last resort. Rich parents sent their children to Dalton.

“It’s inexcusable behavior.”

“I’m not justifying it. But these are Hewitt kids. They know New York. You teach them skills. If it was Dalton kids it would be a different story.” Dalton was just outside a suburb with acres of property surrounding a gated area. You couldn’t get off the property without a vehicle unless you wanted to hike a few miles to the closest bus stop. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down with them.”

“Like I said before no one blames you.” Mr. Whittaker paused. “If this gets out it could hurt our reputation—”

“Are you going to fire me?”

“No, but… Because of the events. We need to put you on restriction. The Dominant parents are—”

“Going to blame me, the soft submissive teacher.” Blaine wiped a hand over his face. “What does that mean?”

“We’ll move you off of study hall duty, have a dominant supervise your club, and send you to a teaching class.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was going so well. “I understand.”

“The students are going to be put on restriction as well. All students will be escorted to the dorms now, cell phones confiscated, any sick student will have to be in the nurse’s office…”

Blaine nodded and sighed. The Dean looks down at his phone that flashed. He held up a finger and answered it. Blaine got up and went to the sink he’s lucky to have in his classroom and fills a paper cup with water.

“I notified the police of your information.”

“I want to stay until you find them.”

“I don’t think you should,” Mr. Whittaker said softly. “It can be dangerous getting attached. We’ve got to teach them, guide them. You’re not their friend.” He put an arm on his shoulder. “I know you empathize with them, put yourself in their shoes. Just go home before it gets too late. I’ll give you a day off tomorrow. Your contract does allot you mental health days. I think it will be easier if you’re not here for my…discussion with your students tomorrow.”

Blaine wanted to object, but his tone of his has a lingering order in it. “Can you text me when they come back? So, I don’t worry.”

“Of course, Mr. Anderson.”

“I’ll just write a note for my substitute, then I’ll be out.”

“Have a good night.” Mr. Whittaker walked out of the classroom, door closing behind him.

It doesn’t take Blaine long to prepare things as he already has his lesson plans carefully written out. He put on his coat and headed to the front door. He had hoped there would be a police cruiser, but there’s nothing.

* * *

He managed to hold it together until he got home. At the door, he can feel the emotions bubbling to the surface. As he fumbled with the keys, all he can think of is having a drink—whiskey burning his throat and making his body warm. All he has though is some cheap wine he bought to cook with, and a beer if Dave wouldn’t mind. In the door he dropped his bag to the floor and practically threw off his jacket. When he finally looks up, he sees Dave on the couch. He’s wearing sweats but has his laptop in his lap and is intently watching what has to be an old football game. There’s beer on the table.

“Sorry,” he muttered and picked his bag up. “What’re you doing up?”

“Working this damn article. Doing research.” He gestured to the tv and then looked down at his computer. “It’s late for you, even for a Tuesday.”

“Long story…”

Dave held out a beer with a soft smile. Blaine took it gratefully and sank down in the couch next to him. They sat in silence watching the final quarter of the game with Blaine keeping his phone in plain view on the coffee table. When the game stopped, Dave queued up another from his laptop but pressed pause.

“My day was awful. Fucked up an interview and then got assigned this bullshit article that’s more work than it’s worth.” He turned to Blaine and glanced at the phone.

“Kurt texted me. Wants to get coffee.” It’s the easiest thing to say. Blaine realizes the beer in his hand is room temperature, not cold like when it was handed to him. He took a drink anyway.

“You going to do it?”

“Maybe, but… It’s not important. My day was awful too.” He leaned back into the couch. At first, he didn’t want say anything, but the words just poured out. When he started, he meant to just tell him about the missing students, what the Dean said to him. Instead everything came out. He told him how he felt like a failure. That he was putting himself in the shoes of the students. It was hard not to. But Dave didn’t say something, just slung an arm around his shoulder. “You can say something, it would get me to stop babbling.”

“They’re just kids. Didn’t you do something like that?” He looked at him rubbing a small circle on his shoulder. “The Dean can’t hold you responsible.”

Blaine sighed. “No. I didn’t do anything like that.” He turned to meet Dave’s eyes. The two of them probably had very different childhoods. Blaine was a “good kid” before he found out he was submissive. Things didn’t really start going downhill until the incident. At Dalton he was angry, but he never ran away. Granted, it was damn near impossible.

“That’s not the point.”

“I’m a teacher. I’m supposed to make sure they are safe. I let my guard down—”

“You trusted them and it sounded like these kids were smart. Besides, any kid would be lucky to have someone like you be there teacher.” Dave rubbed the back of his neck, eyes cast on the floor before looking up at him.

Blaine reached over and put a hand on Dave’s shoulder. Dave hadn’t told them all that much about him growing up, but he had gathered bits and pieces. There was a lot left unsaid. The two were close, like the night after he was at Eli’s. He dropped his hand and went to pull away but Dave touched his arm.

“Are you over Kurt?”

“What?” Blaine looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Why he was asking him.

“It’s the first thing you told me before all this. I was trying to figure out…” He gestured between him.

“If I made you uncomfortable…”

“No, that’s not it. I’m just… We’re better friends. Believe me, even if there was something, I’m terrible at dating. The last guy I fucked was Elliot, now we’re just friends no benefits.”

Blaine said nothing as he sat next to Dave. They were so close their knees touched. “I can’t tell you if I’m over him. A part of me wants to go back to him and a part…” He shook his head. “Tells me that I should stay away unless things have changed.”

Dave let go of his arm and pulled him into a hug. Warm and tight. “Was that okay?”

“I thought you didn’t want—”

“I… Blaine you’re a great guy. I would lie if I didn’t say I wanted you, but… There has to be a chance this would work out or there’s a whole lot on the line.”

Blaine looked at him. Kurt was complicated and hard. It was messy and they’d said they would take a pause but… He didn’t know if he was ready and Dave was here. Now. A part of him wanted to kiss him. To have someone to hold. Maybe it would be easy. But maybe it would be complicated.

“I can’t promise you anything. I’m sorry Dave, but right now… I need time to figure myself out.”

“Well, even if we’re just friends. You’re not alone. Remember that.”

It was nearing one in the morning by the time he was in bed and looked at his phone. _The students are back in their dorms. _He relaxed into his bed. Dave had gotten him out of his head if only for a couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Originally I actually was going to have Blaine and Dave get together, but honestly the chapters that followed weren't that great. As of now, I've scrapped that sub plot as the scenes with them as friends/roommates are much better than what I wrote with them together.


	18. Pasta Night

A day off had been harder on Blaine than he thought it would. Even without his alarm set he woke up instinctively at 5:30am. He somehow forced himself back to sleep. By the time he got up it was nearly ten. At first it had seemed insane, but he counted it had been nine hours. Still he was disappointed that he had missed seeing Dave.

It was harder than he thought to keep busy. He went to the gym and used to the treadmill to run off nervous energy before he spent a little while on a punching bag. It was monotonous but helped to ground him. He spent the day doing little things he never got to do being in school during the week: grabbing a sandwich at his favorite deli, stopping by a coffee shop near NYADA, dropping in a book store. It helped to pass the time.

As it grew late, he stopped by the grocery store. He wanted to surprise Dave with dinner. It occurred to him he may go out, but he was making spaghetti. It was easy to make from scratch, but the leftovers would be just as good. He was in the middle of boiling the pasta when he heard the front door opening. He watched Dave come in, tossing his coat on the rack and stop in his tracks.

“Have you eaten?” Blaine asked. “I had time so…Spaghetti.”

“No, I haven’t, thanks.” The bigger man’s face split into a smile as he walked toward the kitchen.

“It’s a peace offering. Just… thanks for last night and…” 

“You don’t need to say anything more.” Dave held his hands as he walked toward the cabinet. “Though I do say I welcomed a home cooked meal anytime. I’ll grab some plates and some beers?”

It should have been awkward but they grabbed their plates and put on a movie. In other circumstances Blaine could picture himself with Dave. Though his build was that of a typical Dom, he was anything from being domineering. He was kind and thoughtful. Now, though, he knew that they were better as friends.

* * *

Kurt was working late again. This time it was on Rachel’s gown. By now he had moved all of his workshop into his office, preferring not to work at home. The gown looked deceptively simple but he was experimenting with different types of fabric. He had spent hours in his favorite fabric shop going through the store. He had fallen in love with this luxurious white silk that he was using for the body of dress. It would cling to Rachel’s body wonderfully but he wanted something to make it ethereal. He knew for sure it would be on the sleeves, but he wanted to experiment with layering the fabrics on the skirt leaving the bodice untouched.

“Kurt it is after seven, what are you doing here?” Kitty walked into his office hands on her hips.

“Working. This is Rachel’s Tony dress… It’s a lot of hand stitching. I don’t have time to do it properly during normal business hours.”

“Well, I came here on the instructions of Santana. Apparently, it’s pasta night at Rachel’s. She said we were both invited unless we had a work thing.”

Kurt sighed. “Not really into carbs right now. I need…”

“The Tony’s are months away. Rachel hasn’t even been nominated yet. And she’s the one that wants you over.”

“You being caring is nauseating.” Kurt reached for a piece fabric and laid it against the dress. “Too opaque?” he questioned. “And too stiff… what do you think would be the floatiest?”

Kitty walked over and took it from his hands, tossing it on his worktable. “Food. Now.”

“The fabric is delicate!” He pulled his glasses off and began to rub his temples. “If I go with you will you promise not to come into my office without permission?”

“Not really good with orders. I thought you learned that by now. Isn’t that why you gave me my own office?”

He ignored her and went to grab his coat. “I’ve been driving since I’m working so late.” He held open the door to his office waiting for her to leave before shutting off the lights. “Why are you so insistent?”

“I’m your friend, Hummel, whether you like it or not.” She linked her arm though his after he looked up the front door to their office and made the way to the elevator. “Besides why are you here so late? What happened to that cute little blonde?”

“The one who storms into my office when I’m trying to work? Oh, that’s you?”

“No, the artsy looking hottie that came into your office for an afternoon delight.”

“That’s not what we were doing.” Kurt shook off her arm when they stepped off the elevator into the parking garage. He didn’t want to talk about Chandler. The two had been seeing each other since he’d spent the night. It was casual. They would often meet for lunch. When they both were done for the day—usually pretty late—they would meet and say they were going to wind down with movies. They never turned on the TV. Still nothing came of it. Nothing would come of it. Outside of the bedroom they were friends. Just friends.

“He’s no Blaine, kind of boring.” She frowned as she looked him over.

Kurt said nothing in response. Instead he kept his eyes on the road. The text message was more than he’d expected. He thought he’d hear radio silence. It would be almost a month until he’d speak to Blaine again. Of course, he’d wait for him.

The two didn’t speak until they arrived at Rachel’s door and she squealed with delight. “Eleanor will be sad that she missed you. Jesse just put her down.” She gave him a hug. “What were you doing so late?”

“Conference call with a West Coast buyer,” Kitty said. “Now I was promised pasta.”

“It’s vegan,” Santana said from her place at the table as she rose, taking Brittany’s plate to the kitchen as well. 

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Rachel whispered as the three women gathered around the table with their plates of pasta. “I didn’t think you would show up you’ve spent so much time at work lately.”

“I was working on your dress. You know how I get.” He gave her a smile. “I have some photos to show you. I think it’s some of my best work yet.”

“And what about my tuxedo?” Jesse said as he walked out of the hallway, making his way to Rachel. “Do I get a Kurt Hummel original as well?”

“Yes, but I usually just make you one an awards season.”

“If possible, I would like it sooner. For the first night of my new show. It debuts in three weeks.” The smile he had was wide. The show was supposed to be something huge, Jane Austen the musical. Kurt had been consulted on some of the costume design, but he was never much for truly vintage clothing.

“You do realize Project Runway is not an accurate time frame? Normal designers don’t create red carpet looks in two days.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I will do it, but don’t expect anything groundbreaking.”

“I’m sorry. Not that it makes up but we’re having little impromptu party at the end of February. It’s to celebrate opening weekend. Feel free to bring your friend, Chandler.” The look on Jesse’s face was one of sincerity and confidence. It was shattered by Rachel grabbing his arm and digging her nails in.

“I hadn’t let him know.”

“I was just meaning you could bring a plus one.” Jesse held his hands up. “Oh, and you should come to Eleanor’s recital. It’s in the afternoon on Saturday, the party is after. We’re letting her invite a few friends to celebrate as well.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kurt walked over to the kitchen to fill a plate with pasta before sitting down at the table. For vegan food it was actually good and Kurt appreciated homecooked food. “You guys don’t have to be silent on my account. Were you talking about me?”

“Yes,” Brittany said immediately before taking another bite of her food.

“Britt…”

“I understand, it is a bit gauche when I’m in the room.” He ate quietly as Rachel and Jesse joined them with a chardonnay and wine glasses. “If you want to know about Chandler I can tell. I’m sure it’s not as exciting as Kitty makes it seem.” He lifted his eyes up to look at the woman in time to see her roll them as she held out an empty glass.

“Blaine sent me some footage of his glee club and invited me to come to their first competition,” Brittany said while Santana took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair. “It’s not fair Tana. I know you promised not to say anything, but I feel bad. They both still have it bad.”

Kurt held up his hands. “Britt, I really didn’t need to know, it’s not my business anymore.” He looked down at the plate and set to eating it.

“Is this Chandler guy at least a good lay?” Santana asked with a smirk on her face.

“Conversation over. Why don’t we talk about Jesse’s new play?”


	19. Meetings and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly losing inspiration as I write this fic. Currently I've started writing another story that I couldn't get out of my head. I'm already 15,000 words into it, but I promised myself I wouldn't post it until I get this finished. 
> 
> Still have 2 chapters pre-written, but I'm going to be posting them as soon as I get a couple more written.

The day off was nice, but nerves made Blaine wake up before his alarm. The night before he had received an email from the head master of Hewitt. He had a meeting before school even started. He meant to leave right after he got dressed in a conservative suit with a boring tie. Instead he found Dave making breakfast in pajamas.

“Coffee if you want it.”

“I’ll grab it to go.” He danced around him to grab a travel mug. “Meeting with the boss.”

He grumbled as he reached for a plate to dump scrambled eggs on. “It’s stupid their blaming it on you.”

Blaine silently poured the coffee into the mug. “I like the job. When I was hired, they told me I would be held to a higher standard.”

“That’s bullshit.”

He put a hand on Dave’s arm. The outrage he saw on his face was equivalent to the outrage he saw on Kurt’s face whenever he had to let the Dom speak for him or sign something for him. “It’s a private school, and it’s not like they’re being unreasonable.” He set down the coffee and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can handle it myself. Do you have another interview?”

“No, a meeting too actually. I have to be there at 8.” Dave reached for a fork. 

“I am going to be late. See you later.”

He dashed to the door, pausing long enough only to grab his jacket. This would be the first time that Blaine had a private meeting with the head master. He had seen her a handful of times, introduced himself. All of his dealings had been with the Dean. He had no idea whether this was supposed to be a good sign or not.

Upon entering the school, he immediately went to the second floor where the head master’s suite was just to the left. He was told just to enter. The front room was just a small desk for her assistant that wasn’t in and a pair of frosted glass doors. He barely made it to them when the doors swung open. At first glance she was unassuming in a pencil skirt and purple blouse with dark hair falling in loose waves. The smile was disarming, but Blaine knew better than to let his guard down.

“Ms. Corcoran, good morning.”

“Good morning, and you can call my Shelby, Blaine. We are colleagues after all, come in.” It wasn’t a request. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors as she headed behind her desk. “Shut the door behind you and take a seat.”

He said nothing, but sat silently with his bag leaning against the desk. Shelby Corcoran was known for being cutthroat back when she was a performer on Broadway. The best course of action in his mind was acting like the perfect Dalton submissive. His eyes were trained on the desk in front of him.

“I wanted to apologize for Dean Whittaker’s actions. He was understandably distraught. We’ve had students break curfew or attempt to sneak out, but five students sneaking off the grounds is unprecedented.”

“Thank you for the apology, ma’am.”

“Shelby, please, like I said, colleagues.”

He glanced up to meet her eyes. Her face was schooled into a neutral impression and her hands were laced on top of the desk. “Shelby, I believe that I deserved Mr. Whittaker’s reprimanding, and I thought we were going to be discussing my restriction.”

“I have a special place in my heart for musical theatre. I’ve insisted on keeping the program here even if donors think funds could go elsewhere. It’s good for the students.”

Blaine sat up straighter in his char as a way to keep from shuffling in his seat. “I agree.”

“I thought giving them a role model would be good for them and it has.” Shelby laughed quietly as she turned in her chair to grab a file folder. “You were quite a catch Blaine, very qualified. It seems that the parents think so too. Their anger has fallen on the school rather than the charming music teacher. Some of them pity you and are wanting your contact information so they can apologize on behalf of their naughty children.” He stared at her this time, and Shelby met his gaze.

“Oh, I was under the assumption they would be angry.”

“So was Dean Whittaker, but you weren’t the nurse that bought their fake stomach flu or the teacher that bought a forged pass and fake email. You on the other hand are the earnest submissive teacher.”

Blaine held back a laugh. “That is surprising.”

“I don’t think so. I wish that I had been there that night, but I couldn’t get away. The conversation you had with Dean Whittaker I regret. I wanted to keep dynamics out of this, but were you okay? You have no dominant on record.”

A flash of anger crossed Blaine’s mind, but he could control it now. “You’re right, you should keep dynamics out of this.”

“I just meant that I know you’ve only been their teacher for a short while, but teachers at Hewitt spend a lot of time with their students. We need to take care of our own.” She gave him a concerned look.

“I can handle myself _without _a dominant,” he replied coolly.

The comment did not seem to faze Shelby. “Well, you will not be put on a restriction. There will be a recommendation to take some teaching classes come summer, but that is routine for all of our new teachers. Please let me know if the study hall period is overwhelming.”

“It’s fine.”

“Good.” She thumbed through the folder she had pulled out. “Jake Puckerman, when the police pulled him over, he wanted them to ‘call Mr. A first.’”

“I asked them not to call me that, I swear…”

Shelby let out a laugh again, seemed to take delight in the brief panic she caused. “It doesn’t bother me. Besides we’ve handled their misbehavior and they should behave for a _very _long time.”

It made Blaine shudder to think of what punishment the students had received. No doubt it would be severe given the offense. “Is there anything I need to know?”

“Yes, until we can be sure that our protocols will stop something like this from happening in the future, here is our new policy. All students must be escorted to the dorms when classes are finished. If a student needs to go to another classroom at any time you are to call the teacher and tell them they are to be coming. The teacher will call you if they do not arrive within fifteen minutes.” He nodded as he looked down at the sheet. All students were to be assigned lanyards to wear marking them as students, and for the time being even older students had to be in Hewitt colors at all times.

“Understandable. It’s not that different from Dalton.”

“I suppose not.” Shelby leaned back in her chair. “When I became head master I didn’t want this to be just like Dalton. We’re governed by the same board but we’ve always fought to give our students more independence, teach them the multitude of ways they can be submissive. This plan is not something I want, but the media is turning us into a joke. The board of directors and some administrators from Dalton are going to be coming to see how we’re running the operation.”

“If I was a student I would rather be here,” Blaine replied softly. “Dalton was strict and punishment was handed out for the slightest infraction. It forced compliance, didn’t teach you to be accountable for your actions, because you felt like everything was out of control.” The new policies in front of him were pure safety, he could see that. He pretended to read over them before looking up. “We were matched with dominants from Crawford Country Day starting when we were young. It made me hard to trust experienced dominants after that.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I think you would be a good person to consult about the changes in our policies. Your insight would be invaluable.”

“Thank you.”

“Get to your class, Mr. Anderson, you don’t want to be traveling with bell ringing.”

He was a bit dazed as he got up to leave. Shelby was much different than he had been expecting. Nonetheless, he felt relieved that he was not in danger of losing his job. In the classroom he immediately unlocked his office and sat at his desk to finish reading the policies. _Teachers should put their computers to sleep when not using them, and not have a password lying about. If an office is separate from the classroom it should be locked at all times and students are not allowed in without the teacher being present._ At the bottom was a handwritten note from Shelby: _Since the competition is at Hewitt, the glee club can proceed. They are not to wear custumes and will instead wear their standard uniforms. _

He sighed when the bell rang. He locked up the room and took his clipboard to sit in a chair in the front of the classroom. The halls were extra quiet and the students seemed to trudge in. When they saw Blaine sitting there, they smiled. He expected them to start chattering, but it was nothing until Jake came in.

“Mr. A! I thought they fired you.” Jake stopped in front of him. “Guess even being a teacher doesn’t save you from being punished.”

“It’s not your business why I was gone, but they thought it best I take a day off since I was at the school so late the night before.”

“Oh…” Realization struck him as he sheepishly went to sit down. All of the students were present and all of them were wearing their uniforms so correctly it looked like a picture from a uniform catalogue.

He doesn’t know what to say, but is confused when they all draw out sheets of paper. “What is that?”

“We didn’t have practice yesterday,” Bree started out slowly, as if she’s waiting for him to snap for talking out of turn. “They made us write apology letters to Carmel High.”

“Oh, I wasn’t informed, I guess it makes sense.” He stepped forward to collect the papers. Jake handed him two packets of stapled letters.

“An apology letter to you, from all of us. We should have never gotten you involved.”

Blaine nodded and took it. He let the emotion overtake him for a few seconds, but composed himself quickly. The Dean was wrong. Blaine may have seen himself in the students, but he wasn’t too attached. The students respected him and seemed to like him.

This job he may have chosen as way to use his degree and get back to New York, but it was becoming much more to him. While he wasn’t on stage performing every day, it was an adequate trade off. Though it was hard, it just felt right to be here.

* * *

One thing Kurt was thankful for was that Chandler was fine with him coming to his apartment. Sure, he’d came to his office, but there was never any pressure to bring it over. He was leaning against the door with a bottle of wine and a pint of ice cream after knocking. Soon it opened.

“You’re not the takeout dude.”

Kurt peeked around his shoulder. “Looks like he came a while ago.”

“Yeah, I was waiting for this guy to hang out with me, but he never showed.”

“I’m so sorry, time got away from me. I told you that Jesse wanted me to make him a suit and I’ve been working—” He stopped and took a breath. These were the sort of things that Blaine would get in trouble for. The sort of things he tried not to do, because he wanted to lead by example. “Excuses don’t matter, but I brought you wine to go with dinner and ice cream for dessert.”

Chandler takes the wine from him and looks at the label. “Aged red will go excellent with the pizza I ordered.”

Kurt walked over to the couch where he sees a paused move. From the frozen screen he can already guess what it is. “What are you watching?”

“Moulin Rouge. I love this movie, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” He and Blaine had watched it quite a bit, something that they could agree on. “Are we actually going watch the movie.”

“Yes, because you were late you have to have dinner and a movie with me before I’ll put out.” Chandler was grabbing wine glasses and a corkscrew before he sat down, immediately pressing play.

Kurt was focused on eating and drinking. Though the wine was supposed to be a peace offering he was determined to finish it as he watched the damned movie. It didn’t help that Chandler was being his normal cuddly self, forcing his way onto his lap. It wasn’t until they started singing _Come What May_ that the tears started falling. He can remember clear as day Blaine curled up next to him as he sang that song softly.

At the end of it, Chandler looked at him. “Are you alright? I thought you’d seen it before.”

“I have… I’ve seen it like five times. He… liked it it.”

“Your sub.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “Seeing the song just made me think of him.”

“What happened with that? I know you Kurt, when you’re with someone, you’re all in.”

“I thought I knew what was best for him. Then I thought I was losing him and the more I tried to hold tight it just fell apart.” He looked to Chandler, put an arm on his back.

“I know from experience that second chances are an option.”

“Let’s not talk about this.”

Chandler moved to pick up the glasses and empty bottle of wine. Kurt grabbed the pizza box and followed him into the kitchen. “I’m tired Kurt. You’re welcome to spend the night; you had a lot of wine.”

“I took a cab and it’s been a bit since my last glass.”

With only a few more words, Kurt put on his jacket and headed out of Chandler’s apartment. They had told each other it would be easy and if the other wanted something more with someone else it would actually just be wine and reality TV. He hoped that would be true. A friend is what he needed right now from Chandler. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew it wasn’t fair to him.


	20. Coffee Date

On Sunday, Kurt was trying hard to not travel back to his office. Jesse’s suit was mostly finished by now. He didn’t have much to do at home. He’d hardly been here for the past month or so. After he started his laundry and cleaned out his fridge he’d sat on the couch with a book, music playing in the background.

He honestly meant to just relax. Instead he pulled up his phone and scrolled through the text messages. It hadn’t been a week and Blaine said he was busy. Still he couldn’t help but text Blaine again. _Hey! I know you said you’re busy, but I’m free today. Coffee? _He allowed himself to be hopeful as he sprawled on the couch.

About an hour later he had taken a break from reading to start making lunch. That’s when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it. _Yes. Meet you at Vanilla Bean? One hour? _Kurt was a little confused, Blaine would normally let him decide. But he texted him back a confirmation and rushed to get ready. He’d showered but thrown on sweat pants and a t-shirt. Quickly he decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, cream sweater, brown boots, and his camel coat.

The bakery wasn’t that far from him, and he was early. Even so when he arrived his heart skipped a beat when he saw Blaine sitting at one of the tables near the window. He hadn’t changed: his hair was gelled down, he wore a multi-colored striped sweater, and red pants. This was the thing that he wanted most of all, but he didn’t know why he froze. He may have turned around if Blaine hadn’t caught his eye.

“Hey.” Blaine got to his feet and the men looked at each other briefly. “I live a few blocks from here.”

“I’m going to grab a coffee…” Kurt then stepped forward to wrap him in a hug that felt a little awkward before heading to the counter. It seemed to take forever for him to get his non-fat mocha.

“Did you just want to talk?” Blaine asked, he was running his fingers over the rim of his mug.

“Yeah, catch up. I thought it was time, we haven’t talked.”

“My fault. I’m sorry things have been… complicated.” He kept his gaze firmly on his cup of coffee. “You know I think you were right. I did need some time for myself. To really focus on work.” He took a drink of his coffee.

“I was surprised you agreed to meet today. I’ve been wanting to talk for a while, but I thought you were mad at me.” It was Kurt’s turn to look down at his mug.

“The break up wasn’t that great, but why would I be mad at you?” Blaine tilted his head as he looked over his ex-Dom.

Kurt sat up straighter in his chair. “After we broke up, I called Jesse. I asked him to get you an audition for a show…” Kurt looked over Blaine’s face which was neutral. “Rachel told me after she dropped off Eleanor that she didn’t think you knew.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I thought that was why you stopped performing.” Kurt tried to gauge how he was reacting. It had been second nature when they were together but he had forgotten each specific expression. Maybe he got better at hiding his emotions.

Blaine set down his mug and crossed his arms over his chest. “No.” He looked him over. “I’m a little frustrated that you couldn’t leave my decision be, but the part was too good to pass up. When I got back to New York, my heart wasn’t in it anymore. “

“Oh.”

“I’ve told Rachel the same thing. I’m sure she told you.”

“She did… She also said you were working at Hewitt, the submissive school?” Kurt tried to remain calm. He took a drink and waited for him to answer. Truth be told he was a little horrified. He’d seen what Blaine was like when he came from Dalton. All sorts of questions flooded his mind. Mainly he wanted to know if he was okay. He didn’t think Blaine could stomach punishing someone. He knew his ex-sub was self-assured, but actually being in charge of other submissives?

Blaine shook his head. “Don’t look so proud of me.” The sarcasm made his voice sound cold. It only sounded like that during arguments, a sound he was more familiar with than he cared to admit. He reached for the mug, cradling it in his hands. “Being a teacher has its ups and downs…This week in particular has been hard, but I really do love it. Someday I’ll perform again, but I’m content right now.”

Kurt went to say something else, but Blaine said he needed a refill. He watched him walk away and took a chance to breathe deeply. Of all the times he imagined speaking with him again, he didn’t imagine it going like this. He wondered if what he so desperately missed was a memory.

“I’m sorry,” he said, when Blaine got back to the table. “It’s just hard for me to imagine you liking being at a school _like that._” He hated that his reaction was to hold him, to want to protect him from something like that.

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s misplaced. I’m not your submissive anymore. Even if I was your liberal views are not really concealing your judgment.” Blaine sipped on his coffee. “On the surface it is troubling. The rules are strict, the students are closely monitored, and the schedule is grueling. Still I feel like I’m doing good, I think it’s good for them. If everything is predicable, they have control of their own actions.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Kurt didn’t recognize the man across from him. He seemed to have collected himself and there was a cold confidence. The words seemed true, but was surprised how they were delivered.

“Can we not talk about me? How have you been?”

“Good. Working mostly, but Kitty is making sure I’m maintaining normal hours.” He smiled as lifted his mug to his mouth.

“Have you met anyone?” Blaine questioned. He avoided Kurt’s eyes again, staring into his coffee. “Or seen someone?”

“Blaine I will never lie to you. I saw two subs, one that our friends tried to set me up with, and one an old friend.” Kurt tried to gauge his reaction, but he stubbornly stared at the table. “But it doesn’t matter. I want you back and I know we broke up, but it was supposed to be a break. I don’t know how long a break is, but we’re coming up on a year…” His words were becoming breathy.

Blaine finally looked up at him. His eyes looked shiny as if there were tears. Maybe he was imagining it. “Kurt. I miss you…” He reached across the table to take his hand, warm eyes staring into Kurt’s cool blue ones. “But I really did need space. I still need it.” He let go and grabbed his mug before getting to his feet. 

“Wait…”

“It was nice to see you. Rachel invited me to her party, so we talk again then. But I should go Kurt…”

“Blaine.” Kurt went to his feet and had to stop himself from trying to grab Blaine’s arm. He had no right to try to stop him.

* * *

Blaine tried to calm down on the walk back to his apartment. He hadn’t anticipated seeing Kurt being that _difficult_. It dredged up all sorts of emotion and all he can hear in his mind is _I want you back. _But that is in tension with all the questions he had about Hewitt. He didn’t know why he was so judgmental.

After he opened the door he was met with music and laughter. He had forgotten that Dave told him Elliot was coming over. The two were in the kitchen with Dave cooking as Eliot leaned in the doorway. “Blaine! I was wondering when I was going to see you again.”

“Yeah, good to see you.” He took off his coat. “Your music?”

“New stuff. I have some week night gigs and I want to try it out with them.” Eliot looks at him with a huge grin. “I almost forget _Mr. Anderson_, what’s your professional opinion?”

“Dude, please tell me you didn’t ask to hang out just so you could talk to Blaine.”

“Dave… I would never.” He held up his hands in surrender, but his eyes didn’t leave Blaine. “But if he happened to comment—” Eliot stopped when he saw the look on his face. “You look like someone pissed in your hair gel.”

“It’s nothing. Just a lot on my mind.” He paused to try to push the confusion out of his mind. “You can send me the songs or leave a CD if you want, but I was going to the gym.”

“Gym? Dude you’ve been going hard. There is plenty of nachos and we were going to watch a movie. You are more than welcome to join.”

“It sounds great, but I need to clear my head.” He stripped out of the clothes he wore to see Kurt throwing them perhaps too harshly into his hamper. He threw on the first sweats he found: black pants, white tank top, and grey sweatshirt. After putting on his shoes he throws the first pair of boxing gloves he finds into his gym bag. He doesn’t meet Dave’s eyes as he walks quickly out of the room.

An hour later he’s thankful for the amount he spends on a gym membership. The emotions seem to melt from his body with each punch of a heavy bag. He’s not angry, not really. But he does feel conflicted, sadness and longing and irritation have all converged inside.

“Hey!” He hears someone call behind him.

Blaine doesn’t stop, just keeps the rhythm looking down at the timer he has on his phone. “Little busy,” he said, though the words are getting breathy.

“You’re going to tear up your fucking knuckles.”

Blaine pauses and turns, wanting to give some meathead dominant a piece of mind for thinking he knows more than him. That’s when he sees the instructor of his boxing class. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re in my class, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Just getting in a workout.”

“Well you’re going to kill your hands if you keep on. Are those 10-ounce gloves?”

“Yeah, I grabbed my old ones by mistake.”

“Why don’t you go to the desk and rent some. We can spar it looks like you need it.”

Blaine laughs. “I’m good.”

He shrugs. “Most people wouldn’t turn down some free one-on-one time with the best instructor in the gym.”

Blaine looked him over. Jeremiah was a good head taller than him with broad shoulders and hair pulled back in a small knot. He knew that the “best instructor” title wasn’t solely due to his teaching abilities. “I guess you’re right. Just let me grab the gear and I’ll meet you.”

The decision turns to be a good one. The sparring is difficult as Jeremiah is much more experienced than he is. Blaine doesn’t really spar with others. He did a bit at Dalton during the club, but the teachers supervising was careful with them. Jeremiah doesn’t hold back. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when they are both downing water after taking off their gloves and head gear.

“For an amateur you’re pretty good. You’ve been in my class for two weeks?”

“I started when I was in high school…” Blaine said as he put down his water bottle to grab a towel to wipe off his face.

“Cool. You have great footwork; you need to work on your power.” He looked at Blaine who was smirking. “Sorry still in personal trainer mode.”

“No, I was just laughing because I had a lot of dance training. I guess it comes in good for something.”

“No shit?” Jeremiah slugged him on the arm. “I never had you pegged as a twinkle toes.”

“Thanks.” He shook his head. But it’s nice to have this sort of anonymity. Even Dave had a preconceived notion with him once finding out that he was a choir teacher.

“Are you hungry? Sundays are my cheat days. I was going to grab some burgers down the street if you want to join.”

Blaine seemed taken aback by the offer. He looked at Jeremiah trying to see what was meant by the offer. Friends, he assumed. “Sure, let me grab a quick shower and I can meet you the lobby.”

Blaine is glad for the shower even if he uses the cheap 3-in-1 stuff they put in the dispenser in the shower. He’s vigorous trying to get the gel out of his hair. By the time he’s leaving he stops to look in the mirror looking a complete 180 from how he looked with Kurt. His curls are damp and unruly. The extra t-shirt in his bag is loose and dark red. He doesn’t have any other pants so he wears his sweatpants and zip up. When he sees Jeremiah, the man is dressed similarly. They walk down the street to a diner.

“Best milkshakes too. I try to only come here on Sundays.”

They walk inside to what looks like any sort of classic diner, but it’s counter serve. The menu is bare bones and Jeremiah orders some sort of monster burger with onion rings on the side replacing his drink with chocolate peanut butter milk shake. “Plain cheeseburger combo just a sprite to drink.”

They slide into a booth across from each other Blaine leans into the soft faux leather seat. “My shoulders are going to kill me tomorrow.”

“Nothing a nice hot shower won’t fix. And want to know a secret? Cherries. I blend my cherries with protein powder if I go home after my workout.”

“Good to know.” Blaine is surprised when the food comes already.

“Are your hands good?”

Blaine laid his hands flat on the table. “My knuckles will probably be sore tomorrow, but nothing too bad.” He pulls his hands away from his watchful eyes and picks up the burger. He hasn’t had a burger in ages. It’s everything he wanted juicy and flavorful, so big it’s hard to get his mouth around it.

“How is it?” Jeremiah asked, practically mid bite with juice on his hand and mustard on his cheek.

Blaine paused and set it down, finishing chewing and then wiping his face with a napkin. “You were right, it’s so good.” He doesn’t miss the funny look on Jeremiah’s face. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re a strange guy Anderson.”

Not wanting to say anything more, Blaine rolled his eyes before digging back into his burger. He tries to eat with vigor, even though the act feels strange.

“Your less of a dick than most of the people in my classes. Though I was surprised that Mr. Nice Guy almost chewed my head off when I corrected him.”

“Mr. Nice Guy?” Blaine reached to take a drink, still holding the burger in one hand.

“Shit, uh, at the gym the instructors give nicknames to a lot of the regulars.”

“And I’m Mr. Nice Guy?”

“Yeah, you’re just so… friendly.” Jeremiah’s burger is mostly gone and leaned back in the both to start drinking his milk shake. “You always clean your station and you make small talk with the front desk staff and…”

“And what?” Blaine tried to grin at this. His “nice” habits were nothing more than engrained submissive behavior. One of the reasons he chose the gym he did. It’s the same one that Dave had his sports club at and they didn’t ask questions in terms of designations.

“Nothing. I know you hadn’t been coming long but you looked pissed when you were going at that bag.”

“Not pissed…” Blaine scarfed down the last few bites of his burger before reaching for a napkin. “Shitty week followed by shitty day.”

“Well I will spar with you any time. It’s good practicing with someone like you that’s fast. And do you run?”

“On the weekends usually.”

“A bunch of us from the gym do a trail run on Saturdays if you want in.” He slid his phone across the table. “You’re number. I can add you to the group chat.”

“Thanks, that would be great.” He typed his number and added his name. “Geez, I didn’t notice the time…” It wasn’t that late. He’d met Kurt around one and he finished around two. It was nearing six now and he had a few things to get ready for class the next day. Not to mention they had a staff meeting early to go over the new rules.

“Early day?”

“Unfortunately.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I will I see you when you come into class. I can help you wrap your knuckles better. You did a piss poor job today.”

“I don’t always think when I’m worked up. Bad habit.”

“I get it. So I will see you around?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said goodbye and then headed home. His body was tired, but he felt better. Sure, he was no less confused than when he spoke with Kurt, but at least his head was clearer. It wasn’t space that he wanted, but freedom. As an unattached sub, especially in New York, there were less restrictions on what he could do. It would be a discussion he had to have with Kurt. One that he didn’t want to have. It would get messy. He already saw the judgement in his eyes about his job at Hewitt. Not that Kurt would ever intervene in his career, but… Anger flared when he found out what he did. Not only at Kurt, but at himself for not figuring what had happened earlier. Auditions don’t just fall into your lap. But he didn’t question because a part of him knew that being in a ballet company wasn’t what he wanted, not really. He was scared of change. Of being thrust into an independence that he had never had before. He wasn’t scared now. Not anymore.


	21. Showtime

Kitty had a doctor’s appointment in the morning, so Kurt could get away with telling the receptionist to not let anyone disturb him. He locked his door and began to stare at the mannequins that held the rough makings of Jesse's suit and Rachel’s gown. Jesse’s was perhaps simpler, though had many more parts. Certain things he could easily use his old patterns for, like the shirt and tie. He was still considering if he needed to do something new and interesting or stick with his standard tuxedo pant pattern. 

As he worked on the clothes, he found himself going through the motions: cutting out patterns, and pinning them through the cloth. Running on auto-pilot was particularly dangerous around such expensive materials. When he set the pinking shears, he knew that he needed to do something that he'd been avoiding for awhile now. He pulled out his phone, clicking on the favorited contact at top. 

“Kurt, are you alright?” Burt's voice came out rushed, as if he was really fearful that something bad at happened.

“It’s not a bad time, is it Dad?” Kurt questioned, glad that no one could see his sheepish expression as he took a seat in his desk chair. 

“I always have time to talk to you. Especially since all you've done is text me or Carol for the past few weeks.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Kurt pressed a hand to his mouth. How badly he wanted to see his father, give him a hug. If Kurt did see him in a person, Kurt would be a mess; he knew that much. It nearly brought him to tears just hearing his voice on the other end of the line. “I really need to talk to you.”

“Kurt…This isn’t about work or anything, is it?” Work had been the scapegoat for not talking with Burt. Some of it was true, he'd spent some late nights working on the custom gown for Rachel. Still, before this he would have his dad on speaker whenever he was doing a particularly mind-numbing task. 

“No, it’s about Blaine.” Saying the truth lifted the weight from his shoulder. He carefully deflected any questions about his old sub when he was home at Christmas. His father was perceptive, and knew better than to ask about hurt that seemed so fresh despite them not being together for months. “I talked to him on Sunday. Saw him actually and…” There was silence for a few moments. Kurt couldn’t tell if it had been seconds or minutes as tears dripped down his cheek. “I hadn’t spoken to him in months… I just needed to see him again and…”

Burt let out a deep sigh. “You tried to take control? Tell him what he needed to do.”

“I couldn’t help myself. He’s teaching at this awful school or at least I thought it was awful, but… He’s happy. Or was. He seemed to get pretty offend by some of the stuff I said.”

“Kurt I never told you this, because quite frankly I was embarrassed.” There were a few beats. “Your mom and I’s relationship wasn’t some sappy movie. It was hard. Your mom was a switch, but she was a lot like you: caring and protective, but also headstrong. We butted heads a lot when we first started dating and she kept on asking me for space.”

“What happened?”

“With us? We had to learn to communicate, compromise. We also had to know that we'd been dating since high school and things change. People change, Kurt. You were with Blaine for four years. Hell, the difference I saw between Thanksgiving and Christmas the first year was almost night and day. Your instinct may be to protect him, but Blaine is an adult. He is his own person. The two of need to sit down and talk about what you want.”

“What if we want different things?” Having said the words aloud may Kurt sick. It was a worry that he buried deep down inside of him.

“Then maybe it’s time to say goodbye.”

The conversation Kurt had with his father after was nothing more than a goodbye with a promise of a more detailed one to follow. Honestly the conversation was nothing more than the truth being spoken.

* * *

The week leading up to the performance is a whirlwind for Blaine. There’s a lot to finalize in terms of making sure they have enough teachers or student volunteers to help with stage, lights, and sound. On top of that he wants to make sure the performance is flawless. Part of the reason is selfish; he wants to show the school that he is good at his job. The other part of him, though, wants his students to succeed. On the stage they all seem to come alive. For them it is a time where they can be themselves with no one to tell them to stop being so bold, to keep their voices quiet. He knows that for a few of them this is one of the few times in their life they've gotten that chance. For a smaller a few it's the only time that they've ever gotten praised for acting like this. 

Even with everything going on he manages to go to the gym on Wednesday. He eats a protein bar on the way there, going straight after work. Usually he would go home first, but he wants to get it out of the way so he can finish grading papers without any interruption.

“Jeremiah doesn’t have a class tonight, Blaine,” the front desk person said when she sees him come in.

“Thanks Nicole, but my week is booked. Just trying to get in a quick work out today.”

“Is that why you look so dapper?” She looked him up and down.

“Straight from work.” He held out his arms so she could look at him. It’s nothing special: dark slacks with a red plaid shirt, red cardigan and black bow tie. “As much as I would love to chat the night away, I really should get started on my workout.” He gave her a wink as he walked toward the changing rooms.

On the floor he goes to the mats to warm-up. He left his headphones at school so he’s forced to workout without any distraction. He’s in the middle of push-ups when he sees feet come into his vision.

“I get why you ditched class on Monday, but if I see you today does that mean no class Thursday?”

“Unfortunately. I just came to squeeze in a workout. Work is crazy.”

“I have time if you want—”

“Taking it easy today. I was way too sore on Monday, and I can’t afford to be hurting the rest of the week.” It was hard enough keeping up with his students on his best of days. When his body protested every movement, it made running on stage to correct their positions or dragging speakers particularly hard.

“I’ll take it easy on you.” He held out a hand to help Blaine get off the floor. “What do you do anyways?”

Blaine was a bit thrown off by the question. “I’m a music teacher.”

“Seriously?” He laughed and looked him up and down. “Never had a teacher like you.”

“Thanks, but—”

“One round?”

Blaine gave in. Jeremiah is true to his promise and it’s not really sparring. It’s more so working on technique. Blaine gets advice on how to put more power behind his punches, and he helped Jeremiah some with his footwork.

“You’ll get it eventually. I had years of practice with technique," Blaine explained. 

“You should come in for a class sometime. We have guest teachers come in all the time.”

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t know... Teaching is hard enough.”

“These are adults not kids, and you would be surprised how much they are willing to pay.” He nudged his shoulder before he took off his gloves. "There are so many rich housesubs that would throw money at you if you came up with some trendy boxing and dance class."

Blaine followed his lead before going to grab his water bottle. “Maybe during the summer. My schedule is packed enough as is.”

After they cleaned up the area, Blaine took a quick shower and decided against his work clothes. As he was leaving, he saw Jeremiah tying his shoes on one of the bench. “Hey, I don’t know if you would be interested, but my place is pretty close by.” He hopped up and followed Blaine out. "I can open a mean bottle of beer." 

“I really should be getting going. I stayed longer than I meant to and I need to eat dinner.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't like Sunday with the burgers, he could tell as much from the tone of voice and body language. 

“Well maybe when you’re not pressed for time, we could grab coffee or something.”

Blaine waited a few seconds trying to process the offer. One of the reasons he took Jeremiah’s class was because the man was a Switch and not a Dom. He knew that Dave said it was easier for him to be with a sub or at least a switch. Blaine briefly wondered what it would be like. They seemed to be in synch when they were sparring, anticpating each other moves. In the bedroom, he anticpated it at least being fun. “Yeah, just not right now. End of semester is a crazy time for teachers.”

“Great. Just give me a text whenever. And I’ll see you Saturday morning, for that trail run?”

“Of course.” As Blaine walked home that night, he expected to feel lighter, feel flattered that the Switch would want to go out with him. Instead something gathered in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t until he was in bed that night and recalled the conversation with Kurt on Sunday that he felt guilty. He couldn’t figure out why. He told Kurt he needed more time, that he wasn’t ready. He shouldn’t feel guilty, but he did.

* * *

“Dave, are you still okay with my friend coming over after the coming over after the performance?” Blaine called out from the bathroom when he heard Dave’s leaving his bedroom.

“Doesn’t bother it’s not—”

“She’s just a friend, a submissive who is very much attached,” he said lightly. He tried not to get sentimental as he looked in the mirror. The suit he was wearing was one handcrafted by Kurt. It was much tamer than some of his other ones. The suit and blazer were of a navy that had a bit of a sheen with a charcoal vest. The tie was not his usual style but it was the Hewitt uniform tie the mustard yellow and navy striped tie. "She probably won't be staying late."

“You’re the one with the Saturday morning run.”

“I don’t know why I agreed.”

“I know why you agreed.” Dave grinned as he leaned against the doorway. “I always thought about trying my luck with Jeremiah, but I hear he’s a little dominant in the bedroom for a switch. I mean makes sense, I've seen the guy box. Those shoulders?" Dave let out a low whistle. 

“I cannot be thinking about this before being surrounded by dozens of teenagers.” Blaine stared at the mirror, a hand going to fix a hair that was certainly in place because he gelled it down. “I swear I’m more nervous tonight then when I perform.”

“No matter how they do on the stage you did your best. I know I see the hours you put in.” Dave reached over and rubbed his shoulder. “Break a leg.”

When he arrived, the students were anxiously waiting outside the choir room. Perhaps the benefit of a boarding school was they all lived in the dorms and could help each other get ready. The girls had their hair curled and matching red lipstick. It even looked like the boys had some help with stage makeup. One of the teacher volunteers told him it was ten minutes until they were do on stage so Blaine got in the front of the room.

“You may not believe me but spontaneous speeches aren’t necessarily one of strengths. I just want to let you all know that even if I’ve only been your choir teacher for a few months all of you have grown exponentially. I only hope that the judges agree.” He walked to the door, holding it open so he could tell each student to break a leg individually.

Brittany had saved him a seat in the auditorium so he sat next to her. She immediately took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze as they waited for the music to start. The first song was _Take me to Church_. Roderick performed the solo wonderfully, but he knew that Brittany’s eyes were glued on the dancers in the lower lit background of the stage. Despite being untrained high school students, they seemed to convey the grace that Brittany said the song needed. He watched as the pairs turned and danced. The next song _Chandelier _was poppier and he saw the joy on their faces as they walked around. Then the last song came with Madison and one of the other boys stepping forward for a solo in _Come Sail Away. _When he’d chosen the song he’d never really listened to the lyrics before, now they hit him:

_I'm sailing away_ _  
Set an open course for the Virgin Sea  
'Cause I've got to be free  
Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

“Blaine?” he heard beside him. Brittany leaned close to him. “Are you alight?”

“Yeah… it’s nothing…” He clapped loudly when his students were done. The tears almost started again when the scores were announced. They had scored the highest by a thin margin.

“Can I meet them?” Brittany asked when the lights were on and people started to filter out.

“Of course.” He linked arms with her as he they headed towards the choir room. He expected to find just his students, but instead he found parents standing there with them. “And I didn’t anticipate this.”

Perhaps he should have. Even though it was a boarding school many of the parents lived in New York or could afford to make a weekend trip to see their students. It was surprising meeting them. Mainly because the parents willing to come were supportive of their endeavors. Some of the parents are even delighted to speak with Brittany (“So thoughtful to ask one of your submissive friends that works in the Arts to come!”). As he takes a head count and prepares to walk the students back to dorm, he caught that Roderick was one of the few.

“We recorded the performance if you want to send it to your parents,” Blaine said on the walk back.

“They’re not really interested,” he replied.

“Still they may surprise you. You have a lot of talent.” Blaine wanted to say more but Roderick walked away.

Brittany didn’t say anything more about his reaction to the song or how he looked after speaking with Roderick. She was enthused about going to his apartment. He remembered why he liked spending time with Brittany. She was amazed at the apartment, didn’t wrinkle her nose like Rachel did. When she met Dave, she was equally as enthusiastic. His roommate was honestly surprised that she could go from talking about the details of her cat’s personality to asking deep, probing questions.

After a few glasses of wine and a hastily made cheese plate, Blaine was walking her downstairs to wait for her lyft. “Are you sleeping with him?” Brittany asked plainly.

“Don’t waste time, do you?” he questioned. “And no. Just roommates.”

“But you totally want to. If I was still single, I may give him a try.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“He’s a sub.”

“So, sleeping with subs is nice. There’s a lot of cuddles and sometimes it gets really wild.”

“If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anyone else.”

“Pinky swear.”

Blaine laughed but they locked pinkies. “I want Kurt back, but I’m not ready for a dominant again.” He let go and looked over his friend.

“He misses you, like a lot. He was sleeping this guy for a while, Kitty said that he looked like a little blonde puppy. Really boring.” Brittany rolled her eyes.

“That makes me feel better.”

“You and Kurt are like perfect together. I wish I knew someone like you when Santana and I were still figuring stuff out.” Brittany wrapped him in a hug. “You should tell him what you told me. Kurt would understand, he’s never been the type of that’s super controlling.”

“I know. I tried talking to him and it ended all wrong.”

“So? If you really want him, try again. You don’t even have to make it weird. You’re coming to Rachel’s party. Talk to him then.” He didn’t get a chance to respond. Brittany pressed a kiss to her cheek before running to get into the car.


	22. The Party

Blaine was sore and tired after his trail run. While running was mainly a way to get out nervous energy or negative emotion, it was nice to run with a group. It brought him back to the days at Dalton when their physical education class would have them go on long runs through the wooded property. After a few of the guys went to grab coffee, Blaine went home to take a hot shower.

He stood there until the water ran cold and the mud that had been kicked up on the backs of his legs were gone.

He had work that needed to be done but he could hardly concentrate. After lunch he looked in his closet, staring at all the options. He would dress how he normally does in a sweater and trousers if he wasn’t going to the party at Rachel’s after. On an impulse he reached for something pushed all the way in the back. His fingers touched the wine-colored fabric, _you could say my hopes for us are in each of the stitches. _

Surprisingly when he put it on it still felt good. He had gained a bit of muscle in the shoulders but with just a t-shirt under it, the suit fit almost as good as the day he first tried it on. When he looked in the mirror his curls had mostly dried, but he put in a bit of styling cream. They were managed but still free. As he stepped out into the living room, he heard a whistle from Dave.

“Fancy suit,” Dave commented.

“Are you sure you won’t come?”

“I think it would be strange for me to go to a children’s recital.”

“What about the party?” Blaine thought back to Brittany’s advice and his own promise to talk to Kurt at the party. All the anticipation made it so much worse. He’d tried to practice what he’d say, but nothing seemed right.

“I said no. You couldn’t pay me enough to make me come to a stuffy cocktail party with a bunch of fancypants doms.” Dave crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not just Doms. I think my friend Emily is going to be there and Jesse casted a lot of sub and switch performers.”

“Answer still stands. Besides Elliot’s band is playing at a club tonight. With any luck I will be occupied the entire time.”

“The real reason,” Blaine answered. “I can’t promise I won’t wait up, because I have a good feeling you will come home to me drinking an entire bottle of wine on the couch watching _Rent _or _Moulin Rouge_.” He sighed and waved goodbye before grabbing his coat. He slipped his phone, keys, and wallet setting out for the night.

* * *

At the recital he didn’t have to deal with Kurt. He sat with Jesse toward the front of the auditorium, Rachel and Kurt were apparently backstage. He had to bite back a laugh at the thought of Rachel directing all the children and Kurt fussing over the costumes. Though Eleanor’s age group was one of the first to perform, he would still have to wait until it was over to see her. He bought her a bouget of baby pink roses, peonies framed by lacey ferns and billowing baby’s breath.

Although he had felt awkward about coming seeing Eleanor’s reaction to him was worth it. She babbled excitedly about the bouquet even though her parents and Kurt already gave her one. Her face lit up even more when he told her he was coming to the party. It was then she tugged his hand and made him come down to her height so she could whisper in her ear. It was a party for her parents but the kids were having a sleepover in her room. He could watch movies with them if he promised to sing along as well. In the nicest possible way, he turned her down. Even though he knew he would rather be watching Disney movies than going to a cocktail party. Jesse told him he could come over early, but Blaine declined. Instead he went to grab a quick lunch knowing that Rachel’s party were known for vegan catering and free-flowing alcohol.

By the time, he was sufficiently late he tucked a few bills on the table and made eye contact with the waiter. Even though it had been awhile since he'd been at Rachel's, the doorman still recognized him. He made his way easily to the top floor. It wasn’t until he got outside the door that he heard soft music and voices. Every time he’d gone here before Rachel had been expecting him. The door unlocked. Instead he rang the bell.

Within a few seconds, the door opened to Rachel. She was very into vintage lately and that was indicated by her a-line dress with a full skirt and t-strap heels with hair in soft curls around shoulders. “Blaine! Why are you ringing my bell?” She pulled him in and linked arms with him. “And where have you been?”

“Didn’t realize there was a mandatory arrival time,” he quipped.

“Let me—”

“Can I get a drink first?”

“Of course. We bought a lovely selection of seasonal wines—”

“Whiskey, please.”

Rachel looked like she was going to say something, but instead led him to where the alcohol was laid out. She then popped in a few ice cubes in a glass before reaching for a bottle. It was the what Jesse liked to drink, what she had given him when she told him about Kurt’s planned engagement. He’d almost forgotten that, it’d been so long ago. Once the glass was in his hand she leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you came.” She pressed a kiss to his check and then walked away.

He stared at the amber liquid and wanted to knock it back, instead he took a sip as he surveyed the room. Santana and Brittany were here, so was Emily and Wes. He hadn’t spotted Kurt, yet, and was glad for that. He walked in the direction of his friends, but then heard someone calling his name.

“Claire,” he replied as a woman walked over. She was taller than him in her heels and was wearing a mini dress under an oversized suit jacket. “How nice to see you.” She had been in the musical with him, one of the leads. She had received good reviews and he’d heard that several directors had wanted to her audition. Of course, rising star Jesse St. James had managed to snag her.

“Blaine, it’s good to see you.” She leaned forward, giving him an air kiss on each cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a friend of Rachel and Jesse.” He took a drink.

“How nice. Have you gotten any new roles lately? I’d actually thought you’d be a shoe in for one of the main male roles. You know how Jesse writes, they’re all dashing gentlemen…” She waved her hand in the air.

“No I’m actually a music teacher.”

“A teacher?” She scoffed. “I bet that school is not paying you nearly enough. You know that old saying, those who can’t do teach? That most certainly doesn’t apply to you. Why are you wasting away your youth with a bunch of brats?”

A flash of anger cursed through him. “It’s not that bad. And I’ll have time to audition in the summer.” He knocked back about half of the whiskey to wash away those words. It wasn’t worth it, defending his career choice to someone like her. Yes, a part of him missed the stage. To him it was all about the feeling he got, the confidence he found. The spotlight was a necessity to him. “If you excuse me, I haven’t spoken to Jesse tonight…”

He walked away and drained his whiskey before going back to the table to refill it. From there he went to go speak to more familiar people like Santana and Brittany. He would chat with them until he found the courage to speak with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had suspected that Blaine was avoiding him. That was a hard feat, because while Rachel’s apartment was spacious the floor plan was open. The party wasn’t supposed to go that late. By the time most of the catered food had been eaten and Jesse had given a short speech, Kurt had finally decided to give in to Rachel’s offer of a glass of wine. He wanted to keep his head clear for when he did see Blaine, but that seemed to not be happening.

As he stood at the table while Rachel talked about the different varieties of sweet red wines she had, a man wearing a jacket the color of the bottle in her hand came up. It took a few moments to realize it was Blaine. He looked different than he did at the café, different than he remembered. His curls were gelled while stil giving the appearance of being loose and tousled. There was a V-neck under the suit and more casual shoes. That wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the suit. _His suit_. The one that he had made the very first time. The one he had made as a gift to welcome him into his life.

“Just help yourself,” Rachel said as she looked between the two men.

Kurt watched as Blaine gave her a smile and poured more whiskey into his empty glass. “Since when do you drink whiskey?” His tone came out harsher than expected. Perhaps it was seeing such an ordinary action that was in sharp contrast to his memory. Blaine hardly ever drank around him. If he did it was wine with dinner or perhaps a vodka soda at a club.

“I wanted something a bit harder than wine and I know Jesse keeps this stocked,” he replied taking a drink.

“Oh…” He didn’t know what to say, but he couldn’t stop staring at him. Was this the new Blaine? The suit he had designed was meant to be elegant, yet bold. Overall, it was supposed to give off an air of sophistication. Now, he wore it effortlessly as if it was nothing more than a white t-shirt and jeans. There was defiance in his actions. “Do you want to step out on the balcony for a few minutes? Catch up in quiet.”

Blaine took a sip of his drink. “I don’t know Kurt.” His demeanor softened a bit. “Probably too far gone to be much of a conversationalist.”

Kurt looked him over. When Blaine was a two glasses of wine in, he was charming and confidence came easy to him. The closest he ever got to him further past that was when he broke up the party the first year he lived with him. He stepped forward and lowered his voice, “how much have you had to drink?”

“Probably three or four? I don’t know Rachel got me a drink once, I filled it, then Jesse got me one when we were talking…” He shrugged and took another drink. “What does it matter? Not like I’m driving anyway.”

“I haven’t had anything and I drove my car today because I was transporting all the recital costumes. Let me give you a ride home.”

“No! I’m fine and I’m still mingling.” He gestured around to the room. "I have more people to tell me how I'm wasting my time teaching." 

“Is everything alright?” It was Emily, Wes’s sub. “Blaine that’s your fifth drink, maybe you shouldn’t finish…” Her voice was soft, but firm as she held out her hand. Blaine, though, drank the rest of it before handing her the glass. She sighed and placed it on the table behind her. “Wes and I are heading out soon. Kurt is right, you should probably grab a ride with someone or hold off on leaving. I know Rachel wouldn’t mind if you stayed a bit longer.” She positioned her body in a way to cut out Kurt, give them just a bit of privacy. 

“Emily, I don’t need you worrying about me too.” Blaine glanced in Kurt's direction. 

“Alright, but you have our number and we’ll be around for a bit longer.” She gave him a hug and walked away, but not before fixing Kurt with a glare.

“I’m sorry if I insulted you—”

“You did, but if Emily’s worried---“ Blaine huffed. “Let me say goodbye to Rachel and Jesse, then I’ll take you up on the offer before I embarrass myself. Last time I was this drunk I danced on a table.”

Kurt knew that had to be in the gap he hadn’t seen him. There was so much he didn’t know. He tried not to think about it as he said his own goodbyes to everyone. Santana’s eyebrows raised when she heard Kurt was taking Blaine home. He told her he would explain everything later.

In the car Blaine leaned back against the seats. The radio wasn’t on and it made Kurt feel at edge. Still he couldn't bring himself to turn it on, how badly he wanted to speak with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine staring at him. “What?”

“Last time I got this drunk I complained to Dave about how you never let me drink this much. Then I proceeded to vomit up way too many jello shots.” His body shuddered and he took in a deep breath, almost as if he was going to be sick at the thought. “I felt so guilty I asked this Dom I had been talking to, to punish me.”

Kurt tensed up, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. It was hypocritical to expect Blaine not to see someone else, he’d been with two subs himself.

“He wouldn’t punish me. Not for the drinking. It was like… a maintenance spanking? Therapeutic?” The words seemed a bit difficult for Blaine, they stumbled out of his mouth.

Kurt looked at his car’s GPS. They had arrived at Blaine’s building and he was glad. Emotions were taking over him. All of these questions bubbled inside him. Was Blaine still with this Dom? Were they dating? Just scening? It was hard to try to push them out, to realize that Blaine and he weren’t together. He had no right to these answers even if he desperately wanted them.

“Do you want to come up?” Blaine looked at him from where he melted back into the seat.

“I shouldn’t…”

“I wanted to talk tonight, but I kept on drinking because I got so nervous…” He sighed and sat up. “Please? We can stay in the living room.”

His head was telling him not to come in, but he found himself following Blaine into the building. The apartment building was several stories tall; it was new but perhaps renovated. It at least had an elevator. The halls were cramped, but he led him to his room and let him in.

“My roommate said he’d be gone all night.” Blaine stopped just inside the door to put his coat on the rack.

Kurt stood by the door, woodenly following Blaine’s lead as he stared around. The apartment was small, but probably better than his first apartment when he came here. The layout was mostly open with the kitchen separated by a bar. Where he was standing was the living that was mostly taken up by a comfortable couch, coffee table, and TV. The other side of the room was dominated by a square table and chairs. He didn’t remember Rachel’s exact words but it wasn’t bad—not good, but there didn’t seem to be any glaring issues.

“Water,” Blaine said holding a glass out to him. “Not like your place, but still nice.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I can handle my whiskey now…” He clenched his eyes shut as he sat down on the couch.

Kurt sat down beside him, giving him space. He watched as Blaine leaned back on the couch. “I was going to say that this is better than expected, but I should now not to listen to Rachel’s dramatics.” He laughed then leaned forward, fanning out the pile of sports magazines. “Interesting decorating choice.”

“My roommate’s.”

“I know I wasn’t good at listening last time, but I promise I will this time. I should have seen how happy you are.”

“I am…” Blaine set his glass down. “I wish I hadn’t drunk so much.”

“Do you want me to make some coffee? Kitty has made me promise to stop drinking caffeine after two, but I think this is an exception.”

“It doesn’t actually help you sober up, but sure. My coffee is in the white canister, there’s a French press in the cabinet next to the fridge and a kettle on the stove.”

Kurt nodded as he went to the kitchen. It was cramped, two people could barely fit. It didn’t take long to make the coffee, even with the boiling water. Soon he was taking the press and two cups in his hand to sit back down next to Blaine. After a few minutes he filled the cups, and Blaine took it gratefully.

“You may have a hangover in the morning.” Kurt laughed.

“It’s what I deserve.” He sighed taking a long drink. “It didn’t work, you know. With that other Dom.”

Kurt took a drink of coffee to keep from saying that he would regret.

“You’re not good at hiding emotions.” Blaine reached for the French Press and refilled his mug. “It’d be cute if it wasn’t strangely possessive.” He took another long drink. “He was a nice guy, caring Dom, but… Nothing clicked. He wanted me to stay at his place until I was good—”

“You did a scene at a Dom’s place?”

Blaine ignored him. “But I couldn’t. All I could think about was—I would have to leave, eventually. With you I didn’t have to leave.” Blaine swiped at his eyes. “The alcohol is messing with my head.”

“It’s okay…” Kurt set down the mug and held out a hand. “Is this okay?” He waited for a nod before he slipped an arm around his shoulder, moving closer but still not letting their legs touch. “I was serious about wanting you back, but understand if—”

“I want you too,” Blaine replied. “But if…if we get back together then it can’t be the same.” He took a deep breath then Blaine turned toward Kurt, his arms wrapping in a hug. “I miss _you _so much, but I just want Kurt.”

Kurt reciprocated the hug. He knew he shouldn’t but he kept a firm hand on the back of his head, another rubbing his back. They would have to talk another time, the discussion that was coming out was one that should be had when both their minds were clear. In his arms Blaine seemed to calm down, the slight domination worked wonders. He loosened his hold so Blaine could pull away. When he finally gathered the courage to say more was when he heard the turn of keys in a lock.

Blaine pulled away from him as the door opened. In the doorway was a particularly large man, head a few inches from the top of the doorframe and wide shoulders. “Would have stayed at the club longer if I knew the apartment was occupied.” He took his leather coat off, hanging it up.

“I meant to text; Kurt just drove me home.”

“Kurt?” The man looked at him, jaw tightening. “I’ll be in my room.”

Kurt watched as he walked away, listened for the sound of a door shutting.

“My roommate, Dave. Don’t take it personally, not a fan of Dominants.”

“I should be leaving anyway… We should get together again. Maybe you could come to my place for dinner?” _Come home, _he wanted to say.

“Don’t go.”

Kurt had to squeeze his eyes shut and reached for his hand. “I really should, but I’ll see you soon.” He pulled away and walked out the door. In the elevator, he felt his breath catch as he leaned against the elevator railing. Tonight, he had almost expected to say goodbye to Blaine. A tragic goodbye, maybe them walking through the cold streets as they parted ways. This was much better than expected and somehow more terrifying.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Blaine woke with a killer headache. He chugged a full bottle of water before grabbing a banana and a pouring a cup of coffee. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing a cup.”

“Nasty hangover?” Dave questioned when he sat across from him at the table.

“A lot of whiskey… I guess the coffee last night only made it worse.” He groaned as he peeled the banana. “What’s wrong with you? Are you hungover too?” Blaine looked at his roommate’s face. He was practically scowling as he nursed his own cup of coffee.

“No…”

“I know you want me to text you before someone comes over, but I spaced it.”

“I really don’t care. It was just…weird. Kurt’s not what I expected.”

Blaine tried to bite back a laugh. He’d had the same response when he first met him. Nothing particularly read dominant about him at first glance. At least not the particularly obvious traits that subs would typically spot. Blaine could notice it from his tone of voice or the looks he gave or just the way he carried himself. “Yeah, but I didn’t tell you all that much.”

“I was just surprised to see him.” Dave shrugged his shoulders. “After what happened last weekend, he was one of the last people I expected to see.”

Blaine wanted badly to defend Kurt, but he knew that it wasn’t Dave’s intention to slight Kurt. His roommate was worried more than anything. He saw the look on his face, the immediate guard put up when he heard who exactly was sitting in his home. “Turns out I am an emotional drunk.” Blaine tried to laugh it off, see if he could make Dave smile remembering the time they went drinking together. “He dropped me off at home and I begged him to come up.” He shook his head. “And I didn’t regret it.” He smiled then looked over Dave. “Didn’t you say that you weren’t coming back last night?”

“Got a little overconfident.” He laughed. “Elliot’s set was great though.”

“Yeah, I texted him about it when he sent me the new stuff.” Blaine got up to throw away his banana peel, having eaten it in a few bites. As he walked back to the table, he had a split idea. “Are you doing anything this afternoon?”

“I have some edits I need to work on, but other than that I’m free.”

“Want to come to the gym with me?” Blaine asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“You won’t come to a pick-up game with me and now your inviting me to go with you?”

“I don’t play basketball or football or whatever you play with them. I just want you to come boxing with me.”

“Boxing? I’ve never tried and I don’t have gloves.”

“The gym has gloves to rent at the front desk and I know what to do. Besides I wanted you to meet someone.”

“Who?” Dave then sighed and rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you aren’t trying to fixing me up with Jeremiah. I told you that I don’t think—”

Blaine held up a hand to get him to stop. “He asked me to get coffee with him. He’s really nice and I told him that I was too busy right now, but…”

“But what? You feel sorry after I struck out last night.”

“No, I just see him and I having fantastic sex then realizing we are terrible together and I lose the best sparring partner I’ve ever had.” Blaine got to his feet. “Just come to the gym with me today and you’ll see what I mean.”

“Fine, but only if I get to lay at least one good punch on you.”

“Deal.” Blaine grinned as he walked toward his room to get started on his day. 

That afternnoon he left the gym alone as Dave went with Jermimiah to grab lunch and talk. He gave an excuse that he had planning to do. On the way home he received a text from Kurt, asking him to come over for dinner. He quickly texted back agreeing to dinner later that week and inisting on dining out. As he walked out, he was elated. It seemed as though everything was finally falling into place. 

* * *

On Wednesday, Kurt was looking through polaroids he’d taken of models in his newest collection. Everything was going good so far. He’d been working hard and things were ahead of schedule. Right now, he was trying to lock down a photographer for the look book of his newest collection. He was getting ready to get up when he heard a shriek come from the lobby. With a sigh he got up and saw that Kitty had her arms wrapped around Blaine while glaring at the receptionist.

“Do you have any idea who this is?” Kitty snapped, letting Blaine out of her hug but keeping him close with an arm slung around his shoulder.

“Mr. Anderson isn’t listed on Mr. Hummel’s—”

“_Blaine _is allowed to see him _whenever _he wants…” Kitty turned her head and locked her eyes on Kurt. “Why didn’t you say that that he was coming?" Then she turned back to Blaine, leaning in conspiratorially. "I hated everyone else that Kurt has brought over.”

“One person,” Kurt corrected. “And they were here for fifteen minutes.” He rolled his eyes before going to the desk and smiling at his receptionist. “While Kitty was overstepping a little…” He glared at her. “Mr. Anderson is a friend. He’s permitted to see me without an appointment.” At that he gave her a soft smile before pushing off the desk and looking between Kitty and Blaine. “Give me ten minutes.”

Walking back in he took a deep breath. On Sunday he’d ask Blaine to come over for dinner. Though he offered to cook dinner, Blaine thought it best not to go to either of their places, but he said he would meet at Kurt’s office when he was off of work. He looked at the photos and his computer.

“It looks the same, maybe more cluttered…” Blaine stood in the doorway surveying the room.

“I don’t work at home anymore so the two work spaces were combined.” Kurt gestured around as he put the photos into file folders. “Kitty thinks it’s a sign that I’ve given up on love and am going to be an eccentric old workaholic.”

“She does not think that.”

“You would be surprised at what she thinks,” Kurt muttered as he sent an email to Santana laying out the photographer requirements. “Sorry I just need to finish this up…”

“You said 10 minutes…” Blaine walked in and began to circle the work area, stopping at the mannequin with Rachel’s gown and Jesse’s suit. “You’re work is amazing. I’m no designer, but…”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you wore one of my suit’s on Sunday,” Kurt commented, not taking his eyes off of his computer screen.

“I wanted to look nice for the party, and a KH original is probably the nicest thing in my closest. More expensive than I could afford on a teacher’s salary.” He didn’t touch a thing, but circled around the clothing rack.

“I won’t argue with that.” Kurt let his eyes drift from the computer to take in Blaine. He’d come straight from school so his clothes were tamer than he’d known him to wear. A pair of dark grey slacks, light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and a grey polka dotted bow tie. His hair was nice, still gelled but you could see the pattern of his natural curl. “I’m quite sentimental with my designs. I don’t know if—”

“I remember that it’s the first suit you ever made me.” Blaine crossed the room to walk toward his desk. “I was surprised it fit honestly.”

“Teaching less active than you thought?” Kurt questioned.

“No, I’ve been working out more. Boxing actually.”

“That’s great.” Kurt looked down at his computer deciding to send the email to Santana as is. “Does Thai sound good?”

“Thai sounds great,” Blaine responded.

Kurt gave him a smile was he got up to grab his coat. It felt odd to be able to just fall back in synch with Blaine after so long, but he would by lying if he said it didn’t bring him great joy.

Blaine and Kurt were some of the only people still seated, tucked in the back corner of the restaurant. The waitress had brought them dessert and told them there was no rush, that the place closed at ten. Perhaps this is why he let himself lean back against the fake leather cushions as he watched Kurt laugh as he told his story.

“I’m sure it was traumatic for you, but your students sound like evil masterminds. I’m assuming breaking out of Hewitt is like breaking of prison.”

“Were much less extreme, but yes the security is tight.”

“And they did all this just to decorate some statue?”

“They take choir rivalries seriously,” Blaine explained as he reached for another bit of the sweet sticky rice and mango. “You and Rachel and Santana always had crazy stories from your time in school.”

“That was so long ago.” Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

“You’re not that old. How old are you again? 40? 45?” he teased.

“Just because I’m not fresh out of college like you…”

“It feels so nice to have someone call me young. My students make me feel like I’m a few years away from retirement.” He looked over at Kurt. The older man had not stopped smiling the whole evening. It was a thing to be proud of as Kurt Hummel was not none for his optimism. Granted the two of them had mainly caught up. Something had seemingly changed in Kurt, he listened with an open mind, no snide remarks or judgment, just his usual sarcasm or sassy comments.

“Tonight, was good, Blaine. It was nice to have someone to talk to again,” Kurt told him after they had finished off the desert. “Do you remember much of Saturday?”

“Yes, I wasn’t that bad, just enough for a killer hangover.”

“I thought about what you told me. About wanting to get back together, but you wanting me. Just me.”

“Kurt, I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.”

“But what if we give it a try again? Just dating for now.” The look on his face was one of pure hope. “We never really gave that a try. Even if we called each other boyfriends, it’s not exactly ordinary to be living together from day one.”

Blaine face broke into a smile as he reached across the table to take Kurt’s hand in his. “Yes, you don’t need to say anything else.”

“I thought you would be opposed. After we met at the café, I realized that I made some wrong assumptions.”

“We both have a lot of learning to do, there’s no reason we can’t do it together.” Blaine’s phone lit up and he let out a sigh. Just an email, but he saw the time flash across the screen. “And unfortunately, I should probably be heading out. It’s getting late and I have to be up early.” He reached for his wallet and held up his hand before Kurt got a chance to object. “I want to.” He slid a few bills into the folder that the waitress had left on the table.

“I wish you had time to grab a nightcap,” Kurt commented as they both got to their feet to put on their coats.

“Especially early day tomorrow. We have the board of trustees visiting Hewitt.”

“We could have cancelled.”

“I wanted to see you.” Blaine and Kurt walked out. The night was cold and clear so they stood on the sidewalk. “As soon as their visit is done and the new term starts I promise I won’t have to dip out so early.”

“It’s fine, I probably should be better regulating my sleeping anyway.” Kurt moved forward; head titled one hand going to Blaine’s arm. “Sorry, is this—”

“It’s perfect.” Blaine closed the distance and grabbed Kurt’s arm and pressed a kiss on his lips. This is what he was missing, what he had wanted. The two stayed kissing for some time until they pulled away. “I wish I didn’t have to get up so early,” he whispered in his ear, another hand going to wrap around his waist.

“Are you proposing sex on the first date?” Kurt teased.

“Don’t be so scandalized—” He cut himself off before he could say _sir_. It was on the tip of his tongue, instead he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I really should be going.”

“How are you getting home?”

Blaine fixed him a stern look.

“I was going to offer to walk you to the subway, I was just going to call a car.”

“No, not this late. The last thing I want to do is be stuck for an hour.” He pulled out his to order a car. It was unsettling to stand waiting for each other’s cars. Even after being apart for so long nothing would have seemed more natural than going with him again. He was glad that his car came first, if not he may have thrown caution to the wind and went back to Kurt’s place.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this. I'm in school currently and I tend to write to procrastinate--and during zoom classes (I have to multitask when the professor is boring). Anyway I think there will be about five more chapters total. The next chapter is about half finished.

Blaine should have known better than to go out with Kurt the night before he had to meet with the board. Even though he should have had plenty of time to sleep, he was still running behind. In fact, he probably would have been a few minutes late if Dave had made a pot of coffee and let him take a cup.

After dropping his bags off in the choir room, he made his way to the headmaster’s office. He had dressed in his best—and most boring—suit and still felt like he was no more than a student as he was waved through by the secretary. As soon as he took a step foot into the office, he didn’t seem welcome. Shelby had her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against her desk as the board sat in front of her. The board, at least the one present now, were all age fifty at the minimum. There were three men and two woman all gazing on Shelby with pursed lips and narrow eyes.

“Everyone this is Mr. Anderson, the teacher I told you about.” She stood up straighter and gestured toward where Blaine stood. “He is the one that I wanted you to observe this morning.”

“You have the students teaching now?” one of the directors quipped.

“Mr. Anderson graduated top of his class from NYADA and then performed with a touring show before coming here. We’re lucky to have him.” She gave him a firm smile. “And he is one of the few submissive members on our staff. He is responsible for both choir and theatre departments. I think that you will find his teaching an example of the method that I want to employ here at Hewitt.”

“We’ll see,” one of the woman responded as she looked him over. “We have a name to protect. Dalton has long been an example of academic excellence the last thing we want to do is throw away our example.”

“With all due respect, _ma’am, _I am a graduate of Dalton. I believe that we can keep up our academic rigor and maintain the reputation by making a few… tweaks to how things are handled.” Blaine wouldn’t let himself be intimidated, he stood tall and put his hands in his pockets. “Please, I invite you all to watch my class. I welcome any comments or criticism that you may have.”

“We will do just that. What class is first?” A man with a mustache questioned as he glanced up from a leather binder.

“Performance choir,” Blaine explained. “The most talented students; I have them in glee club after school as well. They have competitions throughout the school year and they won—”

“Are these students the same that were involved in the vandalism incident?” questioned the second woman who had glasses sliding her nose as she looked at a clipboard.

“That was handled,” Shelby interrupted. “And nothing to do with Mr. Anderson’s teaching.” She looked down at her watch. “You should probably move along. The music room is on the other side of the school and the halls get busy once the students are passing.”

“I can show you the way.” Blaine made his way to head out the door, barely waiting for them to follow. He could hear them talking as they made their way across the school. Inside the classroom they looked around making comments as he began to write the warm-up exercises on the board.

The students filtered in, more quietly than normal. They had been briefed on the arrival of the board and all of their uniforms were neatly pressed with shined shoes. All of them seemed a bit uncomfortable as they pulled out the sheet music from their bags. Although they were more restrained than normal, he was able to walk them through two of their performance songs, helping them with their technique on the more complicated bars of the second one.

Though he had a prep period in the morning, he would have to wait until later that afternoon to hear from them. It was nerve wracking enough to have them in his classroom, but to speak with them at the end of the day was even worse. When he finally had time to glance at his phone, he saw a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: **Hope your meeting goes well.

He bit back a smile to keep from grinning ear to ear as the students filtered back into his classroom. It was nice to have someone ask about his day. Still this good mood didn’t last long. The board decided to leave before Blaine could meet with them in person. There would be a conference call later that week, after Blaine had time to review the stack of notes and evaluations.

After the club hour he escorted, the students back to the dorm and went through the front door. “Blaine, do you have a moment?”

“Ms. Corcoran, I have a few minutes, but I have somewhere I need to be.”

“We’ll walk and talk.” She walked beside him, heels clicking on the tile. “I wish they wouldn’t have left early. I spoke with them. You left quite an impression.”

“I doubt it. The students were petrified. I guess after the stunt they pulled they didn’t want to make any waves…” He let out a laugh.

“It was good for them. A lot of them hadn’t seen a submissive teacher with older students. They were pleased with your classroom management skills and _also_ helped to drive my point home.” Shelby stopped, and turned her body so she could face him directly. “We are actually going to be able to hire another teacher next year so we hopefully get someone to teach orchestra and another science teacher to get more AP classes in rotation….”

“I don’t understand how that would have anything to do with me.”

“Because they are letting _me _make the hiring decisions, with their approval of course. We want more teachers like you.”

“Like me?” Blaine tilted his head. “I’m flattered for the compliment, but why? I don’t know how long I even want to be a teacher for.”

Shelby shook her head. “I will take you for however long you want to grace these halls.” She gestured around. “But I understand, I’ve been young before, and you are talented. But these kids, they appreciate you even if it seems like everything you do is the wrong thing. Sometimes the best teachers for students are those that listen and empathize.”

“Well thank you. I should really be going.”

“I understand. To be young again.”

“Boxing class,” he said. “Not exactly the most exciting.”

“Still have a good night.”

“You too.”

Blaine took the subway to his gym, eating a protein bar downing a full bottle of water on the way there. He got to the gym just in time to change before heading to one of Jeremiah’s classes. Since he was one of the last ones there he was resigned to a spot towards the back. After the long day he had, the class helped to clear his mind. It was less focused on actually boxing and more just actually exercising. Hopefully this would exhaust him.

It was just after seven when Blaine was stepping out of the changing rooms. “Good job tonight,” he heard.

“Your class was hard.”

“Nah, you’ve just been skipping it…” He slugged Blaine’s shoulder lightly before rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, I’m sorry if I overstepped by asking you out. I just don’t’ know why you introduced me to Dave.”

Blaine shrugged. “I just thought you would get along with him better than me.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t that obvious this weekend, was I?”

“Pretty damn obvious, but I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, and we’re still on for this weekend. Saturday run?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Blaine smiled and then let out a sigh. After a few more minutes of small talk, he left to go to home. He ate his dinner quickly before taking a long shower and then preparing for the next day. When he laid down, he in bed he shot a quick text to Kurt. A smile crossing his face as he laid down into his pillows.


	25. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter I put a short note that's just some explanation/worldbuilding I don't think I fully addressed. Fun fact, I'm a law student so over the course of writing this things have been influenced by my studies.

The last thing Kurt had expected was to get a call from Blaine late Saturday morning. He was nursing a cup of coffee while doing some work from his laptop when his phone rang. “Blaine what a nice surprise.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if you were free tonight.”

Kurt looked at the work spread out across his kitchen table. He’d probably been pulling fifty to sixty-hour weeks recently. Between Kitty and Santana his business was rapidly expanding. “I could use a break. What did you have in mind?”

“Do you want to come to my place for dinner?” There was a momentary pause. “And maybe stay the night? Dave just told me I’d have the place to myself.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt sat a bit straighter in his seat. “I assumed you would want to take things slowly.”

“Things are just going to be busy for a few weeks. I thought we’d just relax, make some good food and watch a movie.”

“That sounds nice. I need to finish some work. When were you thinking?”

“Any time after four.”

Kurt finished the call and looked at the work spread out on his desk. If Blaine hadn’t called, he knew that he would spend most of the day working, with very few breaks in his day. After completing the most pressing tasks, he cleaned up the kitchen and took a shower.

He stared at his closet, contemplating exactly what he should wear. There were so many possibilities and he thought of putting on something exciting, instead he paused. He grabbed a color block hoody with a pair of skinny jeans.

Just after four he took a taxi, stopping about two blocks away to pop into the store for a bottle of wine. It took him about twenty minutes before he was knocking at Blaine’s apartment door. There were a few moments of rustling around in the apartment before the door swung open. Blaine’s curls were free and a little damp. He was dressed casually as well in dark red Henley and light wash jeans.

“I just put dinner in the oven, perfect timing.” Blaine instantly held out his arms to wrap him in a hug.

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his lips after he entered. “I stopped for wine. I grabbed a red wine.”

“Good. I made shepherd’s pie.” He gestured to the couch and they sat down. “Have you been busy?”

“My business is expanding…” Kurt let out a sigh. 

“I thought you would be excited. You always dreamed of becoming famous.”

“The reality is not what you think. I’ve been working nonstop. Some of it is my own doing, I’ll admit. But I like the creative parts not so much the business parts.” He shook his head and then turned his body toward Blaine. “What’s going on with you”?

“We had the meeting with the board…” Blaine looked down; a slight blush crossed his face.

“What’s that look?”

“Nothing, they were just…overwhelmingly positive. They said they could tell I was young and had a lot to learn, but that they thought I had promise.” A smile crossed his face. “The school received a budget increase and the principal was told to try to hire more submissive teachers.”

“That’s fantastic.”

Blaine shrugged. “It’s just a goal for them. We’ll see who actually applies for the job.” He leaned back on the couch. “I never thought I would like teaching this much.”

“You don’t miss performing?”

“Some, but… I don’t need it as much as I did.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine. The smile on his face, how he was sitting, and the way he talked was how he’d seen Blaine at his best. Confidence exuded from him now, the sort of confidence that really only came to surface on stage or perhaps when they were alone. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was how Blaine was now. What changed, he couldn’t begin to guess. Whether it was the independence of being on the touring show—and leaving Kurt—or having a job that he truly loved.

* * *

Having dinner with Kurt was truly enjoyable. They were both on their second glass of wine still working on the heaping portion of shepherd’s pie that had served out while they broke out in laughter. It was so easy. After a few minutes of conversation that seemed to be a bit forced, it just began to flow after that. Granted the wine did help quite a bit.

“Did you want to watch a movie? I was thinking about watching La La Land.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kurt tipped back his wine glass. “Let me help you clean this all up.” He stood up reaching for Blaine’s plate.

“You’re a guest,” Blaine argued and took the plate back.

“At least let me help.” Kurt grabbed the wine glasses as he followed him toward the kitchen. “Besides I’m not really a guest.”

“You don’t live here,” Blaine quipped as he led him towards the kitchen. He caught a look of Kurt’s face. “Relax I understood what you meant.” He turned on the faucet before reaching for the dish soap. “Why don’t you put away the food? There is a lid for the casserole dish in the bottom left cabinet.”

As Kurt moved through the kitchen, he began to wash the plates. When he had the second one in his he felt Kurt press against his back. “Need help with anything else?” A hand rested on the small of his back as he leaned close. Such a small act of affection that Blaine had forgotten about.

“If you want to take over the washing, I’ll put them away…”

Blaine sidestepped to make room for Kurt. In the small kitchen as he reached for the plates, they were pressed closely side by side. He could see ever detail of his face, even the details he knew that Kurt would rather hide: the faint hint of laugh lines on this face; his eyelashes so dark Blaine knew there was a quick brush of mascara; and the fresh scent of his cologne he could never quite describe.

He took a deep breath as he dried the plates he just washed and began to put them away. As much as he wanted to take things slow again his body was giving him mixed signals: fast heartbeat, sweaty palms. Every fiber of his being wanted to take Kurt to his bedroom instead of to the couch.

Once the two were done they settled on the couch. Blaine handed Kurt a blanket that they kept tucked beneath the coffee table—he always seemed to be getting cold. He had forgotten just how they used to sit together on the couch until Kurt adjusted his position, reaching for a pillow to place on his lap as Blaine used to lay down. The position was comfortable and it felt nice to lay down after the strenuous run.

The movie played out in front of them, but Blaine barely paid any mind to it. He’d seen it before, but that on night’s like this he and Kurt would hardly every watch a new movie. Kurt had movies he liked to watch to sing along with or to dissect the costumes. At first it had irritated Blaine, but it was something he missed.

“Want to go to bed already?” Kurt teased.

Blaine blinked slowly, realizing that he had dozed off. “Not used to late nights anymore.”

“Is this late for you?

“Yes, my habits have changed considerably…” He reached for his cell phone on the coffee table and checked the time “It is early.”

“I think you’re finally getting old too.”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he sat up beside him. He reached for the remote to pause the movie. “Why don’t we just go to bed?”

“I’m not quite ready to sleep,” Kurt said, but tone more a question than a statement.

“I wasn’t intending to sleep straight away.” Blaine had gotten to feet, and leaned on to the couch to press a kiss on his lips. “Let me straighten up out here while you get ready.”

Kurt got to his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed the small bag placed by the door and headed to the bathroom. Blaine tidied up the living room, folding the blanket back up. It must be nerves, but they faded when he saw Kurt in his room carefully arranging his clothes on his desk chair. Blaine began to undress, putting them in the hamper until he was left in just his underwear. He didn’t reach for his pajamas but instead walked over to Kurt.

Kurt paused getting dressed and turned around. The next few seconds passed quickly until Blaine was pushed onto the bed with a laugh, Kurt on top of him. They broke out into laughter. Kurt’s hand went to brush a loose curl out of his face.

“I don’t know if I have condoms but there’s lube in the top dresser drawer…”

“I have some in my bag…” Kurt kisses wandered down his neck, placing a bite on his collarbone.

“Hopeful, weren’t you?”

Kurt smirked as he walked over to the dresser and then rummaged in his bag for a condom. Blaine leaned back on his elbows as he waited. Kurt set the items on the desk and laid beside him. This was not anything like he had imagined. The bed was smaller than before, but they didn’t pay any mind. It was lighthearted and fun, lips and fingers trailing each other’s body, learning how it feels against. A few bites were a little hard around Blaine’s collarbone—nothing that he would object to—enough to leave some light marks.

“This is alright?” Kurt asked.

“Everything is perfect,” Blaine answered, reaching back for a condom. “Like this, so I can see you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

The next morning Kurt was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast while Blaine was in the shower. It was hard to keep a smile off of his face as he stood there, but last night had been so wonderful. He was plating eggs when he heard the door open, but it wasn’t the bathroom. He saw Dave stride through the door.

“Good morning,” Kurt greeted. “I finishing up coffee and—”

“I already had breakfast, but thank you.” He stopped to hang up his leather jacket on the coat rack.

At that point the bathroom door opened and out came Blaine dressed in sweat pants a tank top. Kurt watched as Dave looked to greet his roommate, but looked away upon laying eyes at the small marks on his necks.

“I didn’t know you’d be home so early?”

“Since when is after 10 early for you?” Dave teased. “And Jeremiah had morning classes.”

“Well after breakfast I’ll be out,” Kurt said as he moved toward the French press, pushing down on it. He met Blaine’s eyes hoping he would understand. The younger man did, stepping in to look for mugs.

“Don’t leave on my accord. I have some work to do in my room.”

Kurt sighed, not knowing exactly what to say. Instead he just handed a plate to Blaine before grabbing the cup of hot coffee he poured for him. He sat next to him at the small table with a small. As he looked down at the coffee he smiled.

“Milk and a spoonful of sugar,” Blaine answered. “That’s how you still take it, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

They ate largely in silence, both still quite tired and waiting for the caffeine to settle in. After he finished his plate he reached for his phone, scanning though his email. “This is a little sudden, but I have a charity dinner coming up soon, would you like to come up with me?”

Blaine leaned back in his chair. “I can.”

Kurt looked at him. “It’s a Friday night so it wouldn’t have to worry about work the next day. Kitty’s been going to me with these things, but she’s not available. You always used to go.”

“Are you done?”

Kurt nodded and handed him his plate. “I just thought that you may like to go.”

“You like to go. Donate money, mingle, get photographed…” Blaine smiled as he set the plates in the sink. “And then I stand there while everyone asks questions.”

“This is a joint dinner for several charities involved with submissive rights. Not only do I donate a lot of money, but KH Designs has been ranked one of the best places to work. It won’t be some stuffy traditionalist dinner.”

Blaine sighed as he walked back toward the table to grab his coffee. “I know I just didn’t expect us to jump right back into everything. Things aren’t the same anymore.”

Kurt looked down at his cup coffee before taking the last drink. He knew that Blaine was right. It wasn’t right pretending that things were the same. The fact that they spent the night here instead of in his apartment was proof enough. It wouldn’t do to pretend that things were the same or were going to pick up right where they left off.

“You’re right,” Kurt replied. “I am perfectly happy going alone. Maybe I could bring Rachel.”

“Let’s not subject them to that,” Blaine said. “I would be glad to go with you. I just didn’t expect it, not yet.”

Kurt took a deep breath and reached out to touch his hand. “I can have a suit sent over. I have none of my Spring collection samples ready yet, but I have some Fall reproductions. I can send you one.”

Blaine faces went through a variety of emotions. “I know this is how you show affection, by making food and designing clothes, but is that necessary?”

His mind flashes back to the party at Rachel’s. How he wore the first suit he had ever made him to the party. At first, he thought it sentimental, but he remembered the comments he made. About how he couldn’t afford such a nice suit on a teacher’s salary. When Blaine lived with him, Kurt paid most of the bills. It was never exactly discussed but the apartment was expensive, and he made much more than his part time retail job. Now, he had no clue how much he was making.

“You know how I am; I would love if you would wear one of my new pieces.”

“If it would make you happy, please send me one.”

Kurt would normally feel elated at giving one of his loved ones one of his pieces, but something didn’t quite set right with the look on Blaine’s face. “As much as I want to stay, I have quite a bit of work to do.” He took the last drink of his coffee and got to his feet with his mug in his hand.

“I’ve got that.” Blaine took it out of his hands and set it on the table. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” He reciprocated the hug, perhaps holding too tight and too long, hand resting in Blaine’s curls to pull him close, the other firmly around his waist to hold him in place. When they pulled apart, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After grabbing his bag, Kurt left. He nearly had to force himself out the door, because even after their time apart Blaine still felt like home to him. They needed to give each other some space—try out being a “normal” couple for a while—and it was ludicrous to think he’d want to move in with him again so soon after they got back together. Still, there was a part of him that worried about him, that wanted to take care of him. Even though he knew that Blaine was an adult with a job—a _career _more like—he liked caring for the people he loved. He supposed that he’d just start with sending Blaine one of his beautiful suits and see where the rest too him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some of our courses we talked about a "married woman's disability" for historical context. The basic version of this is, at the common law, once a woman married she had a limited set of rights because, in the eyes of the law, her and her husband were viewed one in the same. That meant she couldn't do things like contract or own property. Where I'm going with this, is it is the basis for legal rights of submissives. Now--for any non US readers out there--laws vary state to state vary widely. In say New York or California submissives probably have a broader set of rights compared to other states. This is just something I wanted to put out there for readers to keep in mind with Blaine's actions. I'll put the link to the wikipedia article down below. It's not the best source, but it was a little hard to find something that people could easily access: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coverture .


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a writing mood again, but I wouldn't expect another chapter soon. I'm posting as I'm writing now, and don't have things prewritten. However, I do have another fic that has about 20,000 words written that I'm waiting to post until this one is done.

Blaine had been dreading the end of the trimester for some time. Since he did not teach one of the core curricular subjects there was less pressure on him for finals, but he was still required to test them. This was an onerous task for his choir classes but he decided on a music theory test for his normal choir students and a taped solo for his competitive choir classes. For the drama final he was going to have them do short presentations.

Still, the most time-consuming task would be the spring musical. The choir teacher was required to do this. Though, he was promised that position of director would come with a small compensation, he didn’t think it would fully cover the extra amount of effort. And it certainly wouldn’t compensate for having to deal with his students.

“_Cinderella_? Seriously, Mr. A?” Bree said with a look of disgust on her face.

“It’s a classic and on the approved list,” he explained. “As the competition choir I anticipate that most of you will want to be in the musical so I can get some input, but the decision rest with me,” Blaine said to the rest of the class.

“Can we do something more excited?” Jake posed.

“_Cinderella_ doesn’t have many male parts,” Roderick added. “What about something newer?”

“We don’t have the budget for _Hamilton_,” Blaine quickly retorted. 

“Anything more exciting we’re allowed to do?” Madison questioned. “Maybe get some tips from the cheer coach. You wouldn’t believe some of our routines. We could do something like Chicago.”

“No.”

“What musical did you do Mr. A?” This was from Jake; he could tell by the smile on his face that he was hoping to steer him towards a more accepting mindset.

“Originally, I was offered a part in _West Side Story_, but I ended up taking a part in _My Fair Lady _when it toured.” He laughed when a few of his students scrunched up their noses. “They are both fine musicals, but I’ll see if there is something a bit more fun on the approved list.”

He picked up a packet of papers and went to go sit at the piano. “But that is enough of that. I know the spring concert is over, but we still have finals _and _a competition coming up in about a month. That means there is no shortage of work to be done.” The piano was moved in a way he could see the students out of the peripheral of his eyes, and they could see his profile.

He was more than happy when his prep period came and he could sneak out to the café across the street for a large cup of dark roast. When he reached across the bar for his cup, he heard his name being called.

“Ms. Corcoran,” he said in greeting.

“Shelby, please Blaine. You’re not a student.” She smiled brightly as she reached for her own cup. “Why don’t we take a short walk together? If you have time.”

“That would be nice, some air would be good.” He followed her as they walked out of the coffee shop and turned right, away from them school.

“Have the students been rowdy today?” she questioned.

“A bit I attempted to tell them that I was considering _Cinderella _for the spring musical and they wouldn’t hear of that. They want something new or at least something more exciting.” He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think it would be better to be scary to them and not care.”

“Then you wouldn’t be Mr. Anderson,” Shelby said. “As much as _Cinderella’s _a classic I can’t help but agree. It’s not _fun. _I know the board can be rather stuffy with what they permit—we tried the school version of _Sweeney Todd _and they about had a coronary.” She took a drink of her coffee. “What else did you suggest?”

“Nothing. Bree thought that _Chicago _would be fun.” Blaine let out a laugh. “That would be a fun proposal as soon as one of them reads the lyrics to _Cellblock Tango_.”

“They didn’t say anything else?”

“They asked about my experience, but didn’t seem thrilled about _West Side Story _or _My Fair Lady.”_

“We did _West Side Story _not too long ago…” Shelby hummed. “What about _Grease_? There’s a school version and it’s fun. The pink ladies’ jackets, I know the boys always like singing _Greased Lightning. _The costumes wouldn’t be too hard.”

“I think I may have the costumes handled for whatever we do.” Blaine held back a smile as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Oh? Do you have a secret connection I don’t know about?”

“Just some people that I think may volunteer their time.”

“Is it that darling woman that came to the winter concert? The parents so loved to have an accomplished submissive speak with their children.”

“That would be Brittany, and yes, she’ll probably be more than happy to help. Her gifts lie in choreography rather than costume design.” He took another drink of his coffee before pausing to check the time on his phone.

“We can cross at the next intersection and head back,” Shelby said. “And you’ve piqued my curiosity now, who do you know? I’m familiar with a quite a few costume designers from my own time performing.”

“Just some connections I made.” He gave her a smile, not wanting to talk about Kurt before he had asked him. Not quite wanting to bring up the Dom at all, or at least his relationship with him. Luckily, in New York, he was only required to disclose if he was in a permanent claim. Some places of employment didn’t even require disclosure then—other than the standard listing of emergency contracts. Shelby seemed laid back, but it still worried him to talk about it. He wondered if he would be treated differently with a cuff on his wrist. Only a handful of his coworkers seemed to care, looking at his empty wrist with pity.

This thoughts he pushed out of his mind as the school came into view again. He bid goodbye, Shelby promising to looking _Grease _for him.

* * *

“When were you going to tell me that you got back together with Blaine?”

Kurt looked up to see Santana strutting in after swinging the door of his office open and then letting it close with a loud bang. The woman didn’t bother sitting down, instead came right up to the table where Kurt was currently hand sewing on Swarovski crystals for one of his sought-after commission dresses.

“Little busy at the moment,” he muttered, glasses slipping down his nose as worked on the delicate pattern.

“Let me put it this way. I’m not asking you as a friend, _Mr. Hummel_. I’m asking you as owner of KH Designs why you didn’t tell your PR person you are bringing the submissive you broke up with almost a year ago to one of the most important events of the year.”

He sighed and set down the fabric before taking off his glasses, laying them next to the needle and thread. “I was going to tell you eventually. How did you find out?”

“Your receptionist had no idea how to RSVP the names to the event and for some reason she thinks I’m less scary than Kitty.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “That alone pisses me off, but I didn’t know about Blaine. Then when I came here and that little blonde snake tells me that Blaine came here a few weeks ago.”

“Please don’t call Kitty names, I thought the two of you were getting along.” Kurt sighed and walked over to his desk chair. It felt good to sink down into the comfortable leather chair after being hunched over for so long.

“You better hope that there is some juicier gossip at that event, because if not a journalist is going to eat this story alive.” Santana sat herself down, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair. “Unlike some of my other clients, you were always so perfect. Never had to worry about damage control with you, just had to worry about getting your name out there.”

“Santana how is that big of a deal? After the party Blaine and I started seeing each other, we’ve been on a handful of dates. Kitty has had a vacation that weekend planned for months, it’s not like she has any fun at those sorts of things.”

“So? Bring your receptionist or Marley or go alone. Britt and I are going to be there.”

Kurt shook his head. As much as he didn’t appreciate her theatrics a part of him knew she was right. But he didn’t want to admit because he didn’t care. “I know it’s not the same, but… We’re together again. No engagement rings or cuffs or contracts this time. We’re just… together. I wanted him to come and I didn’t think anything about it.”

Santana’s body language softened, as she planted both feet on the ground, and sat up as she sat at the edge of his chair. “I miss him too, but… The two of you haven’t been together for sometime and things aren’t going to be like before. Not only that—” She grimaced. “Submissive schools have been clashing with some of the groups that are going to be represented there. As my client I have to worry about you. Right now, you are the golden child of the fashion world because while you may be white, male, and dominant your reputation is untarnished. If it comes out that your partner is working at Hewitt, they may eat you alive.”

Getting to his feet, Kurt through his hands in the air. “I’ve made my decision and that is final, Santana.” He walked over to the coat rack pulling off his pea coat.

“Kurt…” Her voice softened a bit. The tone seldom used on anyone besides Brittany. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“But you did. Thank you for the information. Now I need to go to the garment district and take my lunch if you don’t mind.” It was rude, but he didn’t care. He needed the brisk winter air to clear his mind, so he only stopped long enough at the front desk to tell Megan that he was going out and didn’t know when he would be back. All calls were to go to Kitty unless it was an emergency.

* * *

Blaine hadn’t anticipated seeing Kurt for a little while. There was around two weeks until the charity dinner, and he had made clear that his schedule was packed until them. Though, an inkling told him something was wrong from how he texted him. He told him that he would have time Saturday morning, post run, if they met at a diner near his apartment.

He was running a bit late on Saturday, but was pleased to see Kurt already seated with two cups of coffee on the table. “Sorry I’m late,” he said as the dominant got to his feet to greet him with a hug and kiss.

“I just arrived. I thought that coffee would be needed.”

“It is…” Blaine sighed as in inhaled the scent of the freshly brewed coffee, letting the warmth seep into his hands. “I don’t know why I keep on doing this too myself.”

“You do this weekly?” Kurt questioned.

“I thought I told you about it last week. Someone I met at my gym invited me to this standing a trail run a group of regulars go on.”

“You did say that you were boxing again.”

“It helps, you know.” He took a drink not caring that the liquid was entirely too hot. “Keeps me grounded. I need the stress relief.” He sighed.

“I don’t envy you being around teenagers all day.” Kurt stirred in a packet of sugar before adding quite a lot of milk. “I was surprised that you had time to see me.”

“I need to eat,” Blaine replied. “And I should probably do something this weekend beside work.”

Their conversation was halted by the waitress. After their order was taken the conversation passed lightly. Blaine had forgotten how nice it was to sit down and speak with someone so freely. Sure, he had Dave and Jeremiah to speak with now, but it was much different with Kurt.

By the time they were halfway through their breakfasts, Blaine knew that now would be the best time to discuss the musical with Kurt. “You know that the school has a musical every Spring?”

“You mentioned it.” Kurt looked up at him, pausing after cutting a piece of his eggs benedict.

“Ms. Corcoran is going to see if the board will approve of _Grease_. My students put up quite a fuss when I mentioned that I was looking at _Cinderella.”_

“Both are fine, but I love _Cinderella. _I took Eleanor to see it not that long ago, the costumes were divine.” Kurt took his bite with a smile. “A lot of the songs go to Cinderella and the Prince, so I suppose _Grease _may be more exciting for the choir as a whole.”

“I was, well… The budget is minimal for the production—and I’ve had a peek at the costume closest—so—”

“Of course, I’ll help,” Kurt smiled. “The costumes will be simple enough and I have contacts to get materials donated. Besides if I don’t have the time, I always have interns to spare.” He shrugged then a smirk crossed his face. “The good publicity will make Santana happy.”

“Well, thank you. But I have a feeling that there is a story behind that last comment. Has Santana been unhappy lately?”

Kurt frowned as he set down his fork and reached for his coffee cup. “You know how she can be.”

“I do, but Santana’s never really unhappy with you unless there’s good reason.”

“She was upset because I didn’t tell you that you were going to be my plus one to the dinner.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Apparently she thinks that we will be the scandal of the evening.” He took a drink of his coffee. “I think she’s been spending too much time with Rachel; the whole thing was entirely too dramatic.”

Blaine looked down at his own breakfast. There were only a few bits of his omelet left and half a slice of toast. The words made the food settle uncomfortably in his stomach. “And why would we cause a scandal?” He knew the answer, he knew that it could be a multitude of things. The fact that he hasn’t been with Kurt for nearly a year, or that his wrist would be bare. They were things that typically Santana wouldn’t pay much mind to, though.

Kurt looked around and frowned. “It seemed that she was worried someone may find out that you worked for Hewitt.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret. And isn’t a teacher a respectable job for a submissive?” Blaine let the sarcasm leech into his voice.

“It’s not like that,” Kurt snapped, then looked around as if he was worried someone would be listening. “Some of the organizations that will be there don’t exactly support Hewitt.”

“Not this again.” Blaine sighed as he leaned back in the booth. “My job is not up for discussion.”

“I’m not saying this.”

“Is Santana saying this? I haven’t heard her opinion yet, so it may be refreshing.”

“Can you not take that tone with me?”

“Adults can have heated conversations, Kurt. You have no right to demand anything different.” Blaine shook his head. “If you don’t wish me to go with you then I won’t. My feelings won’t be hurt.” He picked his napkin off of his lap and wiped his mouth. At that he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“I was going to pay.”

“This is for mine.” He laid the bills on the table. “I should be going.”

“Don’t go,” Kurt said. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Please finish your coffee.”

“Fine, but only because I need the caffeine.”

“I want you to come. I don’t anticipate certain disaster.” Kurt reached across the table to reach for his hand. “If anything, I think that it may be good. I’ve seen you talk about your job. You love it. I see it in your face when talk about, no matter how tired you are, or what red tape you have to deal with. The only thing that was comparable was when you get that part.”

“I do love it.” Blaine took a drink with his free hand. “I don’t know why. And schools like Hewitt can be problematic, but if gives students—people like me—a place to learn and grow and meet others. A place where you don’t stick out, but are just another student.”

“If anyone asks you can tell them that.” Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and picked up the bills, pushing them into the hand left on the table. “Don’t work too hard.”

Blaine reluctantly pocketed the cash again before standing up. At the same time Kurt got to his feet. The two repeated their greeting, a strong hug and a kiss on the lips. Despite the disagreement, Blaine did not want to leave. He waited as Kurt settled the bill and followed him outside. The two paused on the cold New York street. Blaine’s apartment was not that far away, but he knew that Dave was planning on spending all day working either in the living room or his bedroom—not that it mattered. The walls were thin enough not matter where he and Kurt were there would likely be little privacy. It just made him realize that for the first time he wanted to go back to Kurt’s apartment—the apartment they shared with each other.

“I’ll give your contact info to Ms. Corcoran to make sure it’s alright.”

“That’s sounds good.” Kurt kissed him on the cheek, hand reaching to squeeze Blaine. “I’ll have the suit sent to your apartment this week. Try it on, I can do the alterations if it doesn’t fit right.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

“I want more than fine for you,” Kurt replied. “And we have two weeks until the dinner. You should be able to make time.”

“After I get through final’s week.” Blaine pulled his hand away, a hand going to the back of Kurt’s head. “I love you,” he whispered as they pulled away. Not saying what he wanted to say, not asking to go back with Kurt.

“Love you, too.”

The two parted ways, Blaine forcing himself not to look back as he walked alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters back I said that I had five chapters left.... That's not remotely accurate. I actually have no idea how many chapters there will be. I almost never actually plan/outline my chapters. I sit with a rough idea of the main events and play conect the dots as I write. That means I usually severely underestimate how long it will take me to write something. The only good thing is by the time I actually finish writing this I will have another story about half way finished. Which is good because my semester is about to get much busier.

Blaine practically stumbled through the apartment door on Tuesday night. After the school day, all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep well into the afternoon. He had no such luck. He needed to shower, and he had to write a report about the study period. Tomorrow morning, he was due at school early to make sure the paper copies of the final were good to go, and make sure his assigned room was good (all tests except for the performance choir were to be in an _actual _classrooms with desks).

“Jesus, Blaine what happened to you? You look like someone chewed you up and spit you out,” Dave said from his position on the couch. Next him was Jeremiah, both of their attention torn away from basketball game on the TV.

“Finals week,” he muttered as he peeled his jacket damp from the sleet-snow mixture falling outside.

“I didn’t think teachers had to take finals,” Jeremiah said, mouth twitched into a smile full of humor.

“Funny,” he replied as he dug around in his bag, taking out his laptop, phone, and lesson/day planner from his bag. “I just had to listen to a bunch of stressed out students snapping at me for probably four hours.” Dinner had been dreadful. It was the first time he had written a citation at a meal, but he was forced to given how snappy and disrespectful two of the students were. This was followed by the supervised study period which had grown to include third- and fourth-year students—apparently the school didn’t trust them to adequately study left to their own devices.

“Shit, well there is beer and some extra food in the kitchen if you want it.” Dave got to his feet going to the dining table. He crossed the room to Blaine with a large, flat box in his hand. “This came today.”

“Dave said it was a present from your sugar daddy.” Jeremiah looked at him twitching his head.

“I said nothing,” his roommate said in response to Blaine's raised eyebrow. “He just wondered who sent you a box from a fancy designer.”

“He told me it was the guy you’d been seeing for a few weeks. Maybe I jumped to conclusions.”

The box was matte black with KH Designs emblazoned across it in white swirled typeface. Blaine sighed. “Kurt’s not just some guy I’ve been seeing, he’s my—” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. Dominant was not the right word to use. “Boyfriend, I guess.” Dave helped him to balance the items in his arm on top of the box. “And I’m not answering any more questions. I have to shower and sleep because I have to be at the school in about nine hours.”

He set everything on his desk before taking a shower hot enough to melt off his stress. When he walked back in his room, he looked at the school things, and sighed deciding he would just do them in the morning. Then he opened the box where he saw a garment bag. He hung it on the hook on the back of his door, unzipping it. He looked at all the separate pieces: dark green suit jacket, vest and pants in the same cloth, shirt, and bow tie. He smiled and then saw that a piece of paper had fluttered to the ground.

_This may not be as special as the wine-red suit, but I hope you love it just the same. I thought the green would be complementary to your skin tone and eyes. Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me. XO Kurt_

* * *

By Friday, things had calmed down considerably. Most of the finals were crammed into Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday on alternating schedules to allow for longer periods. Clubs could be held if they wanted, but boarding students had the option of going home for a few additional days before the spring semester started on Monday. Teachers were expected to be at school for any final makeups, staff meetings, and lesson planning. It was before lunch when he thought he heard a knock at the front door of his classroom. He was shut in his office, piano music softly playing in the background. This quiet was disturbed by someone rapping on his door, he saw a student he never met. He was dressed in the more casual uniform of a polo shirt and slacks, a folder clutched in his left hand. Blaine got this feet to open the door. “Good afternoon…”

“Ryder Lynn, sir,” the student said. “And you’re Mr. Anderson?” He stook out a hand to shake.

“Yes, I am.” Blaine shook it firmly. The student was eyeing him. Probably because he looked much too young to be a teacher when he was dressed more casually. Since he had no classes, he had worn an oatmeal sweater with a pair of royal blue corduroys. HIs curls fairly free due to his lack of time to properly style them with gel. “How can I help you?”

“The guidance counselor sent me about enrolling in one of your classes. She thought you would be free.” From the folder he pulled the neon slip of paper that served as a hall pass.

Blaine took a quick glance at it, seeing the stamp from the office. “Yes, I emailed her that students could drop by before lunch. Come on in.” He walked back into the office, and gestured for him to follow. “So, what class did you want to enroll in? As far as I know, none of my classes are at capacity.” The music room was the largest classroom in the school, and for the choir his philosophy was the more the merrier.

“I wanted to enroll in the competition choir.” He sat straight in the chair, but his eyes were kept fixed on the desk in front of Blaine.

“Well there is an audition. The rules for competition would allow me to let you join, but unless there are extenuating circumstances, the school doesn’t want students joining mid-year.”

“I was in choir at my old school. I transferred here part way through last semester, sir.” “Sir” seems tacked on as it falls out of his mouth and fumbles to hand over the manilla folder. He still doesn’t look up.

Blaine opened the folder and immediately saw a letter from his previous choir director. Just glancing he sees that it’s a glowing recommendation: _Ryder has exceptional musical talent in both singing and in playing the drums… _He skimmed to the end, trying to keep his breath from catching. Like too many of the mid-year transfer students it was clear he was struggling in his prior school. He flipped the page and saw the grades in front of him. This made him want to frown, but he maintained a neutral facade. He saw repeated classes and grades that only marginally passed.

“You have talked with the guidance counselor about joining? Competition choir does take a chunk of time out of your schedule. In addition to class with outside assignments, there is also twice-weekly rehearsals."

“Please, sir, I’m working hard on my grades. Things are better since I came here,” he explained. “I only recently joined choir, I used to just be in athletics. One of the teachers told me that choir may help me if I’m struggling and I started doing better…”

Blaine looked up at the student. Overly polite, eager to please. Something in his gut told him that he should allow him to join, even if it didn’t make sense in his head. “I have some time right now. If you don’t have anything prepared, we can just run some scales. I need a sense of your skill.”

“You want to hear me sing?” At this, Ryder’s eyes flitted up momentarily before going back down.

“The new semester starts on Monday. Now would be the best time if you want to be in my class. It seems like it would be a formality given the letter of recommendation and your placement in the advanced choir at your other school.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Come on.” Blaine got to his feet to lead him out of the office and toward the piano. From the way Ryder was acting, he didn't know if it was solely because he was a Hewitt teacher, or if he couldn't tell he was a submissive and was intimidated. “Because I’m a teacher I don’t think it rude to brag, I am a very good piano player. I can play quite a bit by ear, so do you have a something memorized you can sing? Doesn’t have to be a classic, it can even be _Happy Birthday _for all I care.”

“Can you play _Jukebox Hero_?”

“Give me just a second…” Blaine had heard the song recently, he started to experiment to make sure he was in the right key before he let his hands go. “Does that sound right?” he questioned after a few bars.

“Yeah.”

“Go ahead…” Blaine began to play as he watched Ryder tap out a beat on his thigh. Then the teen sang:

_Standing in the rain_

_With his head hung low_

_Couldn't get a ticket_

_It was a sold out show._

_Heard the roar of the crowd_

_He could picture the scene._

_Put his ear to the wall_

_Then like a distant scream._

_He heard one guitar_

_Just blew him away_

_Saw stars in his eyes_

_And the very next day._

“That’s enough." Blaine ceased playing and help up a hand. Then he made Ryder run through scales. He was surprised the teen could do it mostly from memory, even after he offered to grab the sheet music he had on a stand only a few feet away. Briefly he wondered if he couldn’t read music, some choir students resisted him for some time to learn how to read.

“Was that alright, sir?” Ryder asked when Blaine stood up from the piano.

“It was great.” Blaine smiled at him. “And Ryder, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ every time you speak with me. I know it’s a rule that other teachers enforce, but it is not a very well-kept secret that I’m one of the laxest teachers as long as you are still respectful.”

“Thank you, sir. For letting me join the choir.”

“You don’t need to worry about the forms, I have the time to get them all filled out today.” Blaine glanced up at the clock. “Lunch is soon, and you don’t want to be late.”

“No, sir…”

Blaine watched as Ryder rushed out the room. He let out a deep sigh, only hoping that he could help him be as confident in every day interactions as he looked when he was singing. As he settled back into his office, he looked at the folder still sitting on his desk. He had the sneaking suspicion the guidance counselor sent him to Blaine on purpose. By now he had realized he got the reputation as the “soft” teacher. Some of the older teachers seemed to think it was an insult. To him it was an accomplishment. It wasn’t like he let his students run free, he liked to think he was fair with how he treated them. Even so he would have to remember to have a quick chat with the guidance counselor when he dropped off the form or he was never going to have any set rules for who comes into his competition choir classes.

* * *

Saturday morning Blaine made the executive decision to skip the run and sleep in. It felt unusual to wake up from the light streaming in through his window. After stretching out he looked at his phone and realized it was after 10am. Reluctantly he left the warm covers of his bed and stumbled into the living room still in his pajamas.

“There’s coffee in the pot,” Dave called from his place on the couch.

“Thanks…” Blaine was not that hungry so he just poured the black cup of coffee before going to sit on the other end of the couch.

“I didn’t even think you were home.”

“I needed the sleep after finals week.”

“You better be rested because you are coming out tonight.”

Blaine was barely awake still so he just managed to raise an eyebrow before taking another sip of his coffee.

“That didn’t get the reaction I expected…” Dave looked him over. “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out. Adam’s playing at this awesome club. A few people are going to meet us. Come on, you can’t pass it up.”

“Fine,” Blaine said with an eyeroll. “But I’m stopping after two drinks. Please hold me to that.”

“Deal, but if you insist on a third, I’m not stopping you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to where his school bag sat to pull out his laptop before going back to his bedroom. Time passed like molasses as he caught up on things, he had neglected all week like laundry. A little after four he got a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: **Does the suit fit?

**Blaine: **I need to try it on. So busy. But it’s stunning.

When he finished folding and putting away the laundry, he looked at the suit hanging in his closet. He put on all the individual’s pieces slowly, taking the time to feel how each one fit. When he looked in the mirror he seriously doubted this was straight off the rack. The pants were hemmed to an appropriate length, which was not common for a man his height. Typically, he had to hem pants himself or cuff them to keep from stepping on the bottoms.

**Blaine: **It fits perfectly.

**Kurt: **Good 😊 I still had your measurements on file. I just made the jacket shoulders and sleeves a bit bigger.

He was about to respond when he heard knocking at the front door. He had heard Dave jump in the shower so he sighed as he went to the living room. At the door was Jeremiah. “Dave’s in the shower.”

“Are you coming with us? You’re dressed a little fancy.” Jeremiah was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, graphic tee, and a Sherpa lined jean jacket with a pair of boots. Admittedly it weird to see him outside of the gym in casual-non athletic clothing. “And where were you this morning?”

“Sleeping…” He led him inside. “And I’m going to change, you’re just a lot earlier than I thought.”

“So that is your normal Saturday at home outfit?”

“It’s the package I received on Tuesday, Kurt sent it to me and he wanted to make sure it fit,” Blaine explained. “It’s for an event next week.”

“Kurt is the boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s a Dominant.”

“Yes,” Blaine replied slowly as he looked at the man. “If you want to ask me something, ask it.”

“I get it now that the two of us probably aren’t the most compatible, but—”

“With Kurt it’s complicated. I don’t want to go into a monologue, but I dated him for a long time. We broke up almost a year ago and now…” He shrugged.

“He’s buying you fancy clothes and showing you off?” Jeremiah questioned, then saw the look Blaine fixed him with and held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll keep the gloves on, sorry, just not a huge fan of Doms.”

That Blaine had guessed. The gym he worked at had no dominant trainers and very few dominant clients that came. It catered specifically to switches and subs. It did surprise Blaine to hear him talk so bluntly, what had Dave said about him—a little dominant in bed?

“And that’s why you and Dave are perfect.” He sighed. “I’m going to go change for tonight. I think if I wear this the bouncer will think I’m a cop.”

“A cop wouldn’t dress like that. You look more look a lounge singer that didn’t get the details for the gig.”

“Thanks.” Blaine socked his shoulder with a smile on his face.

* * *

Saturday night, Kurt had Santana, Brittany and Kitty over. Santana was sprawled across the couch while Brittany sat cross-legged on the ground with rapt attention. Kitty was beside her, sitting back on the hands, somehow having the patience to explain what was going on.

“I thought you promised snacks?” Santana questioned.

“We already had pizza, aren’t you full?” Kurt retorted.

“I thought you were a good host.”

“Fine. I’ll make popcorn.” Kurt rolled his eyes as he got out of the armchair and went into the kitchen. While Kitty and Brittany seemed to be enamaored by the Bring it On marathon, he didn’t look back on high school with the same nostalgia they did. He brought out the air popper and set a large bowl under it before melting the butter in the dish.

“Kurt?” he heard Santana call.

“The popcorn only pops so fast.”

“Relax, it’s your phone. Your boy toy is ringing.”

“Blaine? Don’t talk about him like that,” Kitty defended. She got up off the ground and ran his phone over. “Tell him that I say hello.”

“Of course, can you…?”

When she nodded, Kurt swiped to answer his call. “One second…” He crossed the living room to go sit in the spare bedroom. “Hello, Blaine, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“Hey,” he answered. His voice was off, a bit lower and syllables all drawn out. Not only that but there were all sorts of noises in the background.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no… I’m fine. I just—you know we hadn’t talked and I just miss you. Wish you were here.”

“Are you drunk?” He had to be with how slurred his speech was. There was some shouting from the background of the call. “Are you at a bar? Do you need me to pick you up?”

“No! S’fine. I’m here with Dave and Jeremiah and some of Jeremiah’s friends…we’re all here to see Elliott play. You’d like Elliott he dresses like a glitter rock vampire.”

“I’m a little busy here. I have the girls over for a movie night. Well girls minus Rachel.”

“Ohhh! I wish I was there. I love your popcorn.”

“So does Santana,” Kurt muttered. “Did you just want to talk?”

“Yeah, it’s not Elliott’s set yet and Dave said I should slow down on the drinks if I don’t want to get kicked out of the bar…” It sounded like he pulled his phone away. There was some distant talking, and some music with a thumping bass. “I want to come over, can I come over when I’m done?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Kurt whispered. He pursed his lips to keep himself from pleading with Blaine to come over. That’s all he wanted, but the decision wasn’t one he wanted Blaine to make when he was impaired.

“Why not? It’s a weekend, and we haven’t had sex in two weeks.”

“Because I have people over now. You can call when you’re done with the show and we can talk again. But we are not doing anything when you are impaired.” Kurt realized his voice was slipping dangerously into Dom territory, and he had not right to order him around. “Please just drink some water and have fun. If you still feel the same way when you are sober, you are welcome.”

Leaving the room, he tried to keep his face neutral as he wanted back into the kitchen. The popcorn was made, but Kitty was dividing it into individual bowls. “How’s Blaine? Is he coming over?”

“Probably not.” Kurt noticed that Kitty seemed to deflate at the answer. “You have his number, right?”

“Yeah, but it just feels weird. We were never actually friends; he was just always so nice to me.” She shrugged her shoulders. “He brought me coffee, and always made small talk. I didn’t realize how much I missed him until he stopped showing up.” She handed him two bowls of popcorn and held another two. “Everyone usually just thinks I’m a bitch, and I wasn’t even that nice to him, but you know how Blaine is. He’s just always so sweet and charming.”

Kurt followed Kitty back out, handing Santana popcorn before collapsing in the arm chair. When the girls head out for the night he tries not to be disappointed in the fact that Blaine didn’t call him again.


	28. Chapter 28

Teachers seemed to dread the new semester at Hewitt. For Blaine the change was not that drastic. His schedule stayed the same: Advanced Choral Performance, Choir, Prep Period, Lunch, Theatre, and Intro to Guitar. The last was new, but it was a small class that he was certain the idea came from the class set of guitars that was found in one the storage closets last spring. Ms. Edgar had told him that after she heard him having words with the guidance counselor over the last-minute placements.

It was a familiar now to be in his classroom. He was holding a mug of coffee, sitting in a chair while the students filed in. He remembered that returning from any break at Dalton was hard. His parents were by no means lax, but the environment was so structured it was hard to acclimate to. They never would have let him go home three- or four-day weekend. He had assumed the long weekend was something advocated for by Shelby. It seemed to be something that the dean of students would not like.

“Good morning, some of you may not be happy being back but the end of last week was very dull being alone here.” Blaine surveyed the room; it got a twitch of smile from some. His eyes, though, rest on Adam sitting in the back row. He seems fidgety and distracted, a sharp contrast to his perfect posture.

He moved to grab a stack of packets off of the piano. “As part of the advanced choir all of you are required to audition for the spring musical. However fun this endeavor will be, I want to remind that academics and our competitions will still come first. If you believe that you do not have the additional time, please talk to me.” He walked around the room handing the students the packets. “You will be delighted to learn it is _Grease. _Your objections to _Cinderella _were heard, even if it breaks my Rodgers and Hammerstein loving heart.”

A hand flew up. “Mr. Anderson when are auditions?” It’s Bree looking at him with a competitive smirk across her face.

“I received permission to hold them this weekend. They will be on Sunday between ten to noon. A sign-up sheet will be outside the auditorium.” He smiled at them before going back the front. “I don’t want to take much more of our class time talking about the musical. There is a brief explanation of the practice times in the packet. Any questions you can ask during my prep period or during Tuesday study hall.” He turned to go to the piano. “Now warm-ups, and then I want to do a quick run through of just the music for the competition—no dancing—to see where we’re at.”

Yes, being here had a feeling of familiarity. The piano under his fingers, being surrounded by music. This is not something he would want to give up any time soon.

* * *

Come Friday, Blaine is filled with nervous excitement. Even his students pick up on this wondering why on earth their usually calm teacher is pacing around, humming under his breath. Because he can’t sit still that morning his advanced choir is held in the auditorium so they can begin to block out their dances for the new set list. The rest of the day is harder to focus, particularly his last class of the day. For at least the first part of the guitar class he has to sit down to demonstrate for the students.

The apartment is empty when he gets home. Dave has some sort of work happy hour, but it makes Blaine glad. He doesn’t feel bad about hogging the bathroom for a long shower, or getting himself a snack half naked.

His nervousness is not necessarily about the actual event, but about his invite afterward. Kurt called him a few days later. It was then he realized that the drunk Blaine was just saying the truth that the sober Blaine didn’t want to admit. A night at Kurt’s could be just that, a night spent over. It did not have to be the promise of something more. That’s why at precisely 6:45 he was fully dressed walking downstairs with a small bag.

Kurt was waiting outside his parked car. Even in the dim lighting he could see that his suit was a deep blue, the same sort of jewel tone as the one he had given Blaine. “You pack light.”

“It’s just enough for tonight.”

“In that case, why bring anything at all?” Kurt teased, eyes scanning Blaine’s face. “Just a joke.” He planted a kiss on Blaine’s cheek, taking the bag from him and tucking it into the truck. “Are you nervous?” he asked Blaine once they were settled in the car, one hand settling on the sub’s knee.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to something like this. Going with you to these events were always nerve-wracking because I never knew what etiquette was expected.”

“It’s a fundraiser for the Submissive Rights Coalition. As long as you refrain from making traditionalist comments, I think that you will be fine.” Kurt gave him a smile. “It should be a fun night. Everyone has to be invited, but everyone not from one of the non-profits has to pay for a seat. KH Designs bought a table so it will be me, Santana, Brittany, and a couple of interns that wanted to come.”

“Non-profits?”

“The coalition is eight non-profits that have created a network of resources. It’s quite amazing.”

“Sounds like it.” Blaine settled back in the seat. “You know if someone asks, I’m going to talk about my job.”

“It never bothered me,” Kurt replied.

When they arrived at the hotel, a valet took the car. Kurt walked around to open Blaine’s door and immediately held out his hand. Already there were dozens of people milling about. Most looked to be here for the event there did not seem to be reporters or people from gossip magazines like some of the other events. As they entered the ballroom it seemed to be more laid back with round tables on the perimeter and a large area for a dance floor.

“I’m going to grab us drinks. It looks like Brittany is the table already, table 12.”

“Just soda water for me.” Blaine crossed the room where Brittany was sitting down while two other women with glasses of red wine threw their heads back in laughter.

“Blaine, I’m so glad you’re here.” Brittany got to her feet to wrap him in a hug. “You should meet these two. This is Sugar and Sunshine. Sugar and Sunshine, Blaine.”

Blaine raised on an eye at the names that sounds like nicknames. Sugar is dressed ostentatiously in a dress with sequins and feathers. Sunshine is dressed more classically. “Nice to meet you, how did you meet Brittany?” Sunshine questioned looking him over.

“He’s dating Kurt,” she explained quickly. “But I helped him with his dancing when he was at NYADA.”

“NYADA? That’s so cool,” Sugar said with a laugh.

“That is impressive. What was your specialty?”

“Musical theatre.”

“Oh! Have you been in anything?” Sunshine took a big drink of wine as she looked at him. Her eyes were wide and earnest.

“When I graduated, I accepted a position with the touring production of _My Fair Lady_, but since then I’ve been teaching choir.” Blaine suddenly wanted a drink in his hand, just to take a short pause. “What about you two? I don’t know if Brittany has mentioned you before.”

“I run an arts organization. It started out as a annual festival that Sugar helped to sponsor, but we’ve transformed. I was recently hired on to serve as a talent agent of sorts, helping submissive find placements.”

“They helped me find my new company,” Brittany explained. “And negotiated a higher pay.”

“That’s where I come in,” Sugar said. “I used to just serve as money behind the brains but my dad forced me to take a few lessons. Turns out I have a knack for arguing…” She let out a laugh, and took a long drink from her wine glass.

“If you ever want to get into performing again, get my info from Brittany.” Sunshine looked around. “If you’ll excuse us…” Sunshine looped her arm through Sugar’s to go mingle with another group of people. It was painfully obvious this happened as Kurt and Santana came to the table.

The mingling only lasted for a few more minutes. Once everyone was seated the speakers went up to the podium to begin speaking. Surprisingly it was all subs and switches talking about the various non-profits and charities that were representative of. The day had been long and Blaine’s eyes felt heavy especially since he took the paired wine that was offered with dinner.

“We don’t have to stay long,” Kurt whispered, a hand settling on Blaine’s knee. “We’ve stayed for the important part.”

“Go network with Santana. Brittany and I can dance,” Blaine said. After the two doms agreed and got up to leave, he held out his hand to Brittany. The blonde eagerly accepted, practically pulling him towards the open area for dancing. Blaine followed her lead as she began complicated movements. Her dress was long, but loose and flowy with a high slit that allowed her to move freely. They were making quite a show as he dipped Brittany low, hair nearly skimming the ground. When the music stopped, she gave him a hug as they paused. It was then he felt a tap on the shoulder.

“Would you mind if I cut in?” It was Sunshine. Brittany stepped aside, clear that she wanted to dance with Blaine. “That was an impressive show.”

“I took quite a few dance classes as part of my major.”

“Can you teach me a few steps? I was a vocal major; my dancing is limited to a few years of tap and ballet.”

“I’d be happy to, but I have to tell you I’m a choir teacher, not a dance teacher.” Blaine stood closer to her grabbing her hands. “I suppose a ballroom dance would be most appropriate. The foxtrot is fairly easy and goes well with modern music.” He positioned their bodies, nodding his head to the beat. “It is 4/4 time. When we move it will be slow, slow, quick, quick. Each slow step is two beats, the quick steps are one.”

“Okay…”

“To start, when I move forward you will move back with your right, then your left. Then sidestep right with your right foot, then join your left foot with the right foot.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Blaine began to lead them, slowly at first, whispering to Sunshine “slow, slow, quick, quick.” By the end of the song she seemed to have pick it up. He moved a bit faster, guiding her forward, then moving backward. No one paid his clumsy lesson much mind as Brittany had found an adequate partner to show off with.

“Want to grab a drink?” Sunshine asked when the music ended. Blaine merely nodded as he followed her to the bar. She got there first and asked for a vodka soda. “I’ll buy.”

“No thank you. Just a soda water for me,” he said.

“Is alcohol off limits?” Sunshine asked after she was handed the drink.

“I’m just trying to avoid a hangover. I drank way too much last weekend and was useless the next day.” He laughed after thanking bartender.

“You’re quite talented,” she said as she gestured for him to follow him toward one of the tall tables.

“Thank you, but I don’t know what I did to deserve the compliment.”

“Its was a fact. I’m not just talking about the dancing. I asked around about you and I remembered that I saw you perform at NYADA. Carmen invited me to watch one of the winter shows. I remember you did this darling performance from Cinderella.”

“That was a while ago,” Blaine said with a laugh.

“I only remember because I spoke with your partner…Melody?”

“Harmony.”

“Harmony. She didn’t end up signing with us, but she brought up that performance when we talked with her. It was lovely.” Sunshine took a sip of her drink as she looked around. “I know, I know… you’re teaching right now. As much as I would love convince you to sign with me, I think it would be more helpful if I made some introductions.”

Before Blaine had time to ask a question, Sunshine had a hand on his shoulder to guide him across the bar area. She was smiling as they came up to a tall man with a wide smile and bright blue eyes. 

“Blaine Anderson meet Rory Flanagan. He serves on the board of directors for Bright Futures for All.”

“I’ve heard of you. Your organization provides teacher training, right?”

“We do a lot. Training, policy development…” His voice was tinged with an Irish accent. “Where do you teach.

Blaine would normally respond quickly, but the conversation with Kurt made him pause. “I’m just a choir teacher.”

“We’re actually working with arts programs. What school?”

“A private school. Hewitt School for Submissive Excellence.” He looked him directly in the eye, but unlike Santana’s worry there was no visual sign of recoil. “Just started in January.”

“Wow, we haven’t been able to get a meeting with them next, not that I would expect them to.” He shared a knowing look with Sunshine before turning back to Blaine. “Sorry, I know you don’t have anything to do with the administration.”

“The principal is fantastic, Shelby Corcoran. I can’t speak for the board of directors.” Blaine shrugged and took a drink of his sparkling water.

“Corcoran…wasn’t she on Broadway?” Rory questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t know how she became a principal. All that I know is she’s been fighting with the board for some time, but change comes slow at these places.”

“These places?” Sunshine asked.

“Submissive Schools? I’m not quite sure how they work in America. Schools in Ireland work differently.”

“Yeah, Hewitt is part of the same network as Dalton. It’s a school in Ohio, it’s actually where I went.”

“Interesting. I would love to pick your brain.” Rory reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a business card. “Please get in contact with me. It is really hard to get your foot in the door at these private schools. They have the funding so they think they don’t need us, but—”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kurt. “I would love to learn more, but it is getting late….” Blaine sidestepped to the bar, there was a pen for credit card receipts and a stack of napkins. He scrolled out the number for the school and Shelby’s email address. “I would be happy to speak with you about my personal experiences, but anything that directly concerns Hewitt should go through Shelby first.” He handed over the napkin. Rory just smiled and pocketed it where he got his business cards from. A silver cuff he didn’t notice before caught Blaine’s eyes.

“Thank you. It’s hard to get direct lines for private schools.”

They wish each other a good night. Blaine handing his empty glass over to the bartender before as Kurt came up beside him, a gentle but firm hand on his arm. He can hear Sunshine’s words behind him, _Kurt Hummel is his dom. _They don’t make his skin prickle as he thought hearing them would. “Let’s go back your place,” he said to Kurt, following him out of the ballroom.


	29. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester is officially over for winter break, it has been for a few days, but it took me a while to write. My goal is to get this finished over break, but I'll see if I can get it done.

Kurt did not mean to interrupt Blaine’s discussion. That did not mean he wasn’t happy that they were leaving the event a bit early. Excitement percolated inside of him, so happy to be bring Blaine <strike>home</strike> back to his apartment. While he would never speak badly of Blaine’s apartment, he would be happy if they didn’t spend a night there. Dave never was happy to see him, and he had gotten much too accustomed to his king-sized mattress.

“You should tell Santana that I didn’t offend anyone when I disclosed my career,” Blaine said as they waited on the curb for the valet.

Kurt smirked and looked at him, sliding an arm around him to try to keep him warm. “Good, I saw you talking with Rory and Sunshine. Be careful. I know it’s a non-profit but she has the mindset of a corporate tycoon. She’ll probably try to contact you with an offer in a week.”

“She was the one that introduced me to Rory. He seemed genuinely interested in talking to me, and talking to Shelby.”

The two got into Kurt’s car, and began the drive back to his apartment. He turned the radio up, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He only paused when he felt a warm hand on his thigh. “You seem nervous,” Blaine said.

“Just worried that I left the apartment a disaster.”

“I doubt that. Come on Kurt, I can read you like a book.”

“I’ve just waited for this, since we started talking again. You coming back to my apartment.” _Our apartment, _is what Kurt wanted to say. But it wasn’t fair to say that to Blaine. “What made you change your mind?”

“That night I called you when I was drunk. I felt so stupid at first, when I realized what I did. Then, I thought maybe that drunk me was thinking more rationally than sober me.” Blaine turned, even in the dim light Kurt could tell you every feature of his face. He lifted one hand off of the steering wheel, going to lace his fingers with Blaine’s.

It took a little while before they finally pulled into the parking garage at the apartment. While they walked, Kurt thought it was strange that something so familiar had become so foreign. Blaine could still lead the way, knew the right elevator to step into and the path to the apartment. It had been months. It hit him hard when Blaine stopped at the door, waiting for Kurt to unlock the door.

“I haven’t really changed anything,” he said as he stepped inside. He had cleaned the place spotless, burned a candle before he left so the air was permeated by the spicy, sweet, woodsy scent he loved so much. The one that Blaine said made the apartment smell like Christmas morning. “Well, I’ve changed some. My sewing stuff is pretty much only at the office.”

“No, it’s like I remember…” Blaine dropped his bag by the closest, where he used to place his backpack when he was only home for a few hours.

“I need some tea; do you want some?” Kurt questioned, breaking the silence. He didn’t wait for the answer before he went to the kitchen to put the tea kettle on. He pulled out two mugs, and dug through the tea drawer.

“Kurt, I don’t need tea.” Blaine walked into the kitchen leaning against the counter. His hands busy undoing the bow tie.

He just shrugged as he turned. “I just want something to unwind, long day, you know?”

Blaine stepped forward, hands going to Kurt’s lapels. He pressed a kiss on his lips and then pulled away. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you are nervous Mr. Hummel.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Since when are you anything but calm, cool, and collected.”

“We just haven’t really spoke.” He reached for Blaine’s hands, and took them off his jacket. He laid them flat. “Just humor me, we have a cup of tea, just talk and then…”

“We get to the real reason that I stayed tonight?” Blaine asked.

Kurt bit back a smile as the tea kettle whistled. He poured hot water into both cups. Steam danced from the top of the mug as he steeped the tea bag in each. He let out a laugh as Blaine began to undress already, taking his jacket off and draping over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. While Kurt waited, he untucked his shirt, hands going to his buttons.

“That’s enough,” he said firmly, letting an order slip into his voice. He came up beside him, handing him a mug before the pair went to sit down on the couch. “Tonight, was amazing. I’m glad that I didn’t listen to Santana. I am even more excited that you’re here. It feels right. This apartment gets a little lonely…” He cradled the mug in his hands, letting the warmth seep into his fingers. Blaine just set the mug on the coffee table.

“Like I said, it seemed right.”

“When I stayed at your place, it was nice, but…”

“Just ask your question. I was not shy with why I wanted to come here.”

“Do you want more?”

Blaine didn’t answer, but reached over to grab the cup from Kurt’s hands, before he held them tightly. His hands were always bigger than Kurt’s at least not as delicate. He could feel the calluses that had formed on Blaine’s fingers, if he remembered he was teaching guitar again. A few moments of quiet passed before Blaine kissed him on the lips.

“Yes, if you want it too.”

“Of course, but we should…” Kurt paused when he took in Blaine’s expression. “Safe word?”

“Stoplights. Red for stop, green for continue, yellow for slow down.”

“Thank you. My safe words are the same. Limits?”

“My hard limits still stand. Could we keep things simple for tonight? Restraints as long as they aren’t too heavy, some impact play?” he questioned. “Sex is on the table too.”

“Okay. How about I change into something more comfortable, then I will undress you. You will get on the bed and kneel, I’ll cuff you. Depending on how you act I may spank you, I may finger you, I almost certainly will fuck you.”

“Yes, sir. That sounds agreeable.”

Kurt smiled, his throat tightening. “You don’t have to call me sir tonight.”

Blaine shook his head, and reached for the tea. “No, if we do a scene, I will call you sir.”

“Okay.”

The tea had cooled considerably, but they continued to sit there taking slow sips. When the mugs were drained, they sat back on the couch, enjoying the silence. Kurt rested a hand on Blaine’s knee. “Why don’t we head to the bedroom?” _Our _room, he wanted to say.

“Yeah…”

In the room they undressed carefully, slowly. Partly because they wanted to hang up their formal clothes properly, and partly because the intimacy they once had hadn’t quite returned to them. Kurt ordered Blaine it sit on the bed as he got a basket of things together. It had been a while since either had been in a structured scene. The night they had sex for the first time since getting back together had been simple and playful. This was something he knew they both wanted, needed a bit.

The scene started out easy as he cuffed Blaine. The sub watching him with trusting, yet curious eyes. He flipped him on his stomach, spread his legs and took his time taking Blaine down. Alternating between rubbing his back, fingering his hole, and giving him light spanks. The process was long but it was worth it to see Blaine practically melting underneath.

Kurt uncuffed his hands flipping him over so he could look at his face. Blaine was going into sub space little by little. He ran his hands through his curls and pressed kisses on his face, and then down his neck. Sex was intimate and simple, looking at each other as it drove Blaine deeper down. Kurt took the time to clean them both off with a warm washcloth and covered them with a thick comforter he had moved before they began.

As Blaine snuggled against him, he held him tight to his side. He fervently hoped that someday, Blaine would not have to leave in the morning. 

* * *

Blaine was glad that he scheduled the rehearsal for Sunday. On Saturday he spent the morning lazily getting up with Kurt. And though the scene wasn’t hard, his body was no longer familiar with the things they did. There was an ache in his body, but he felt more at ease, relaxed, then he had the day before. A part of him wanted to linger at Kurt’s apartments, but he had things to do, and their lives weren’t each other’s anymore.

Saturday, he had to spend getting things ready for the auditions, and also the coming week. He took a break long enough to go to the gym. Though, boxing wasn’t as necessary because the tension was already gone from his body. The rest of his night he spent with Dave, not talking, but watching basketball and drinking beer.

On Sunday he came to the side door of the school, and fumbled for his keys while holding the bags.

“Need some help?”

“Shelby, what are you doing here on a Sunday?”

“I was not about to let Ms. Fulton help you with this musical.” She had a bright smile as she took out a lanyard to unlock the doors. “Though I think we may need her help with the sets. My singing is still impeccable after all these years, but I never developed a talent for art.”

Ms. Fulton was the art teacher, and the who was supposed to volunteer with Blaine. If teachers came in on the weekend to work with students. they liked them to be in pairs since the school would be mostly empty and any staff present were supposed to be in the dorms. While Ms. Fulton was always friendly to him, he had doubted that she would be any help at all.

“It will be nice having someone with more experience.”

“You better not be calling me old,” she teased as they walked into the school, and immediately started toward the auditorium.

“No.” They opened the big metal doors, placing a doorstop down, and then fumbled for a light switch. A few lights flicked on, enough to light a path, but the rest were backstage. It was freezing in the theatre, but that was to be expected. It was the largest area in the school, and not very well insulated. “What do the students even do on the weekend?”

“The schedule is in the packet, it’s really not much. If they are religious, we release them to go church. If they aren’t, we try to have them do something productive with their Sunday morning. But it’s largely up to them. After lunch they have a free period and can get passes, but it’s mainly older students.”

“I’m not taking them away from anything pressing?” Blaine was digging in his bag for a pen as Shelby took a seat in the front row.

“Of course not, but Sundays are a little inconvenient for me, they cut into Sunday brunch, so we should try Saturdays.”

“Of course, I was just a little busy yesterday…” Though Blaine liked Shelby he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to divulge to her about his personal life. That’s when he remembered Rory. “Friday night I went to this fundraiser. I met a few people—”

“Sorry to interrupt you, but are you talking about the Submissive Rights Coalition fundraiser?”

“Yeah, I was invited by a… friend.” He looked to Shelby who seemed to be impressed. “Anyway, I was talking to someone and they work for Bright Futures for All. They were interested when they found out that I went to Dalton and was now a submissive teacher.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flitted up to meet Shelby’s eye who seemed to be patiently waiting. “I was comfortable talking about my own experiences as I teenager, but I didn’t feel right speaking about Hewitt.”

“Oh?”

“I gave him your contact information.”

“What did he want to speak about?”

“They provide training to teachers, funding for arts programs, that sort of thing. Focused on submissive education.”

“Well, it sounds like something worth looking into. Now, can I see the audition materials?”

The two settled down, looking at the script. When the time came, Blaine went into the hallway where students were beginning to line up. He had them sign up for a time slots already, but posted a sign that said anyone not on the list could come when the last scheduled audition was finished.

Most of the names he recognized as his own students. There were a few people, Shelby was an invaluable resource so she could fill gaps. Still no audition was thoroughly impressive. Bree seemed to have fun and had the best dancing of the bunch in terms of those auditioning for Sandy. Jake’s audition was good, and was the only one auditioning for Danny that seemed to dance.

“I think Ryder should be Danny,” Blaine said after they were locking up the auditorium and heading back to the classroom.

“Are you sure about that?” Shelby asked. “A big role and he’s still adjusting to Hewitt.”

“Even my best students didn’t seem to try. Ryder was the best musically speaking.”

“Didn’t Jake choreograph your last competition? It takes more than just excellent singing.”

“Exactly, I’m going to speak with him about helping with the choreography. I think it would be quite an ask if he was the lead as well.” Blaine looked at Shelby who had her arms crossed over her chest.

“As their teacher you spend more time with them than I do. Just let me look at the list before you post it. I’m quite curious as to your choices.”

“I’m going to stay a bit longer and get it sorted out. I’ll email you tonight so I can post them tomorrow.”

Shelby left Blaine alone in his office as he worked, turning on music. Even though he didn’t like working on the weekends, as he sat there, he realized that he was genuinely happy. For the first time in a while, it seemed as if he was bursting at the seams with joy.


	30. Good Days, Bad Days, Great Days

Monday morning excitement was present in the air as the students began to talk about the musical. At least his choir students, he couldn’t say much for the rest of the school. He suspected that once the long rehearsals started though wouldn’t be quite so excited. However, for now he let them speak for a few minutes to get out comments about costumes and sets.

During his prep period, he turned on some quiet music and pulled out his phone to text Kurt. It was weird how second nature it was, but he wanted to talk to him more about the costumes. He was also eager to set up a time to meet again.

“Mr. A, do you have a second?”

He looked up to see Jake in the doorway. “If you have a pass,” he responded, looking up from his computer a few seconds later. He saw Jake wave the fluorescent paper and then Blaine gestured to the seat. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Why’d you give Ryder the lead? Bree and I work great together, and he’s just joined the choir.”

Blaine sighed. “It’s not good form to question the director’s choices, but if you want to know I thought that you would be better suited to helping me with the choreography.”

“Really?”

“You did a great job with the competition, beside you still have a part. Putizie's role is good.” Blaine shrugged, then reached in his drawer. “Not a requirement, but this is a book I had for one of my dance composition classes at NYADA. I found it helpful, and it’s not too dense of read.”

“Uh, thanks I guess.” Jake looked confused as he grabbed the book and looked down at the cover. “Never thought I would be thanking a teacher for more work, though.”

“Don’t stress yourself out, I thought it would be something you’re interested in.”

“I am. No one’s really cared what I like. Dancing’s not really a career.” He shifted in his seat, rubbing the a mark on the arm of the chair. “Not to drag what you do, Mr. A, but that’s what my parents always said.”

“You have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do, in the meantime do what you enjoy. It doesn't matter right now if dancing is a viable career choice.” Blaine was going to say something else, but he saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he sees that it’s Dave, his attention is back on Jake. “Besides, while I probably shouldn’t encourage arguing with your parents, they should know that music and dancing can be extremely beneficial for students in many areas. Some students report higher grades after being involved in those activities."

“I’m pretty sure my parents think Hewitt’s responsible for my higher grades last trimester. They paid enough for it.” Jake let out a humorless laugh. “Besides, I know it sounds stupid, I like dancing because I feel better afterward.” He just shrugged. “More relaxed, more focused?”

Blaine held back his smile from taking over his whole face. “I don’t talk about it much, but it’s good for submissives to have ways to regulate their emotions. Music helps me a little. Boxing really can calm me down when I’m edge.”

“You box? You just got like ten times cooler.”

“Something that I started in high school, and picked up again recently. Having an activity like that is good for me.” Blaine looked at the clock on his computer. “I’m sorry Jake, but I have some things to finish before this period is over.” He pulled a hall pass out of his drawer and handed to Jake who is already standing.

“No problem, I have like two pages of algebra homework to work on.” Jake doesn’t meet his eyes, but then pauses in the doorway and turned around. “Thanks for everything.” He held up the book a little higher and gave him a smile before walking out of the room.

Blaine gave him a wave before he looked at his computer, and then back down at his phone. Kurt had responded. He was glad that for once his week was starting out on a good note.

* * *

Kurt’ s Monday was turning out to be more hectic than expected. Then again there never really was a quiet moment around his office. If he wasn’t working on trying to get his clothes at a runway show, he was working with factories, suppliers, and distributors. All he really wanted to was lock himself in his office and get to work on some commissions. And maybe text back Blaine. Though he had been making time for that most of the morning, texting back and forth mainly about his agreement to do costumes.

He’d been pulled out of his work on expense reports, by his ringing phone. He lifted the receiver when saw that it was an internal call.

“Mrs. Lopez-Pierce is here.”

“Send her in, not that she needs an invitation,” he muttered, setting down the phone. He didn’t look up from his computer when he heard the door swing open and then latch again. “What a lovely surprise.”

“I’m meeting Britt for a late lunch in about an hour. I thought I would stop by to visit.” Santana sat down in the chair across from him, digging through her tote. “Not a social call.”

“Is it ever?” Kurt saved the document he was working on, and then leaned back in his chair to survey his friend. Santana looked no-nonsense as usual in a black pantsuit with a jewel toned blouse beneath. She was wearing her signature stilettos and red lipstick finished off with a slick ponytail.

“I thought I would update you. Seems that you made the news.” She pulled out her leather portfolio and laid a print out on the desk. “In the print version it’s buried in the middle a blurb in the bottom corner.”

Kurt put on his glasses (that he likely should have been wearing earlier) and looked at the page. The headline was, **Designer at Submissive Rights Gala with Partner. **Underneath was what really caught his eye: **Has he revived his relationship or is he using his ex-sub as a PR stunt? **Kurt rolled his eyes at the article. “This is trash that no one regards as real journalism.”

“Maybe, but that came out Sunday. This morning there was an editorial that cited it.” Santana slid another page across the table.

The bold letters caught his attention: **A Progressive Performance. **It stung a little to know that he was referenced as it was harshly written. It was calling out dominants that have a lot of words to say, but not many actions to back it up, or even worse a behind closed door behavior that was the exact opposite. “There criticisms are valid.”

“Well, no one talks about my clients like this. I was hoping for either nothing or a polite mention that you were present.” Santana huffed and then got to her feet. “They’re probably doing this because they came out with that hot bachelor article and you were ranked like five, this makes them look like they didn’t do their research.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about that?” Kurt asked. “Is that why you made me start dating again?”

“That happened after, and is beside the point. Like I said, it looked bad taking Blaine with you having no ring or cuff or anything.”

“Not that I owe you an explanation—”

“I don’t want an explanation, and it’s not any of my business. I just want you to understand where they are coming from.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and got up from his desk. “It is no one’s business. We’re just going to ignore these stupid articles. I doubt anyone that reads this is even a customer of mine.” He walked over to his work table, surveying Santana as she paced back and forth. While he should finish reviewing expense reports, he had mock-ups he had to finish for commissions he’d been hired for. Now that Jesse and Rachel’s outfits were complete, he was taking on a few more commissions.

“Unlike Rachel, I don’t like to pry. But maybe it’s not good to wait too long. You proposed just before—”

“Like I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Kurt pulled out a bolt of muslin. “Still, you should know this time I’m waiting for Blaine this time.”

“A piece of unsolicited advice, don’t wait forever.”

Kurt sighed and gestured towards the door. “Get out of my office, Santana. And please make an appointment next time.”

“Put those claws back in.” Santana grabbed her bag, putting away the portfolio but leaving the articles on those desk. “Love you, Hummel,” she said with a wave as she walked out.

Kurt settled sat down a stool with a sigh. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

On Friday there was no staff meeting, so Blaine went straight to the gym. The week had been good, but he was glad that it was over. Putting together a musical on top of his normal work was proving to be a lot more challenging than he originally anticipated. Still, some time at the gym always helped to clear his head.

“Hey, you could have come to my class,” Jeremiah said as he walked past.

“Got here a little late for the class, and besides I wanted to do some cardio first.” He began to pull off his gloves before he reached for his water bottle.

“There’s a game on tonight that Dave needs to watch. I was going to come over to your place, and bring a pizza if want to wait around for me.”

“You and Dave will have the place to yourself. So I doubt you’ll be seeing much of the game.” Blaine smiled and took another drink of water. Jeremiah didn’t seem to understand. “I’m spending the night at Kurt’s.”

“Well, I will see you around then.”

Blaine clapped him on the shoulder, and then gathered his things before heading to the locker room. He turned the water as hot as he could get it, letting it melt away all the grime and stress of the day. Kurt would have offered him to shower at his apartment, but he knew that it would be much appreciated if he came over not reeking of sweat.

About half an hour later he was on his way, glad that the gym was only a few stops and a couple blocks away from the apartment. It was second nature letting himself in and going up the elevator. Though it was strange to have to knock at the door.

“Blaine!” Kurt said as he opened the door, instantly leaning forward for a kiss. “I was waiting until you got here to start the shrimp.”

“Shrimp?” he said as he shut the door behind him. “I’m going to set my bag down. I’ll be right out.”

It was almost easy to forget that he didn’t live there anymore. He set his bag on the chair that was always in one of the corners. On the way back he hung his jacket in the closet and then he saw Kurt in the kitchen. He was wearing a sweater that he would never wear in public and watching the stove intently.

“I’ll grab some plates.”

“And wine glasses, if you want some.”

“Yes, please,” he responded, already going to the cupboards. He laid out the plates beside the stove before going to grab the wine. “Are you cool with me spending the night?”

“Of course.”

“Good, because I feel like it might be a little awkward if I come home early. Dave is having Jeremiah is spending the night.”

“You told me about him, the boxing instructor?” Kurt lifted the pan and began to divide the food between the two plates. “I take it they are together now?”

“Sort of….” Blaine opened the drawer to pull out the corkscrew, it was still in the same spot that he remembered. “I set them up.” He poured them two glasses of wine as Kurt grabbed a pot that held rice. Blaine opened the drawer for forks and carried them to the table as he waited. Kurt followed soon after, setting a plate in front of him.

“When was the last time you sat at the table to eat a meal?”

“I eat lunch at my desk nearly every day,” Blaine responded with a smirk. “But I suppose you’re right. I usually eat on the couch; the table is too cluttered.”

Blaine looked down at his plate, mainly because he can’t handle the way that Kurt looks at him. He doesn’t know what it means because the subtly of the face that he once knew so intimately have become foreign.

“I could help you organize; you know in all the free time we both have.”

Blaine smiled. “I don’t think Dave would appreciate your decorating style.”

“No offense to you or your roommate but Dave wouldn’t know style if it hit him over the head.” Kurt had a smirk on his face. “But your apartment is nice.”

“Are you just saying that? I’m sure Rachel had an aneurysm when she brought over Eleanor for me to watch.”

“Rachel is out of touch with reality. When we first moved to New York we had this awful apartment in Bushwick.”

“I think I’ve heard Rachel romanticize it before.” Blaine took a drink of wine before loading up a forkful. He was always starving after a workout, and Kurt’s cooking was always impeccable.

“There’s seconds you know.”

“Sorry, I’m just starving.” He reached for the wine again, taking a large drink. “Wait, I almost forgot.” Blaine got up, and walked over to his workbag. “Shelby gave it to me today. You have to wear it if you come on campus. If you still want to help out.”

“I’m helping, even if yellow is not my color.” Kurt reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “When is your first practice? I need to take an inventory of what I have to work with.”

“Next Saturday. I have one weekend before the craziness starts.”

Dinner passed quickly as they chatted. Blaine asking about Kurt’s work, and lots of friendly chatter in between. The best part was collapsing on the couch and turning on a movie. When Blaine eventually fell asleep beside Kurt, the best part was when he woke up all he had to do was move to bed with Kurt. He didn’t have to leave. Not until tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

While Blaine hoped that the students in his advanced choir class would be buzzing about the musical, or even the fact that they were traveling (albeit a short distance) for their next competition. Instead, they seemed to be giggling over a magazine when he came in for their Tuesday.

“This guy looks like you Mr. Anderson,” Bree said as held out a gossip magazine. He froze when he saw where her finger was pointing. There was a bad photo of him and Kurt, Kurt was facing the camera it was only his profile.

“Put that away, you are here for practice, not free time,” he said.

“It could be him, doesn’t say who the sub is,” Madison responded.

Blaine held out his hand, and took the magazine from the girls. “You can get it after class.” He set it on his podium and then pulled out his binder. “I want to run through the set list first to identify any problems. We’re picking it up faster this time, but we need to be careful to not fall behind with the musical practice starting.”

Blaine then spent most of rehearsal sitting at the piano. It turned out that they were rougher than he anticipated. Quite honestly it was hard to keep his frustration at bay as he sat there. It was something he noticed during the auditions. The choir seemed to rest on their talents, and with their competitions the music was largely popular. At the close of the period, he stood in front. “I know it’s time to leave, but I need you all to practice, practice, practice. Just focus on the basics, pitch, phrasing…” He sighed. “Well, we can go now.”

The packed up to leave, as did Blaine. He went into his office to grab his jacket for the walk. The older students left while the first and second years hung around. When they began to set off, he called Ryder over. “The CD you asked for. With the songs for the musical.”

“Thanks, I have a hard time with memorization. I want to get a head start.”

“Our first practice will be on Saturday so you do have some time. Do you have a cd player?”

“My laptop can run it.”

Ryder left him alone as Blaine walked with the rest of the students out into the brisk afternoon. The sun was still setting rather late, but the campus was well lit. He walked back with his list designating all the students got into the dorm. As he turned the sheet in in the office, he heard his name being called.

“I’m glad I caught you Blaine. The board has officially finalized everything, I was just about to drop this in your box.” She handed him a large envelope. “All the additional theatre keys: soundbox, costume storage, dressing room. Also, an updated pass for your dancer friend.”

“Thank you, but I could have picked this up tomorrow.”

“I wanted to speak to you, just a few minutes.”

“Can we walk and talk on the way to my classroom?”

“Of course.” Shelby followed him as they walked through the largely empty halls back to the music room. “I’m going to start off by saying that you can stop me at any time, but we talked last trimester about you providing input.”

“Offer still stands,” Blaine replied.

“Mrs. Cortez is redoing her curriculum for the dynamic relations class. We are looking at having a series of guest speakers come in. The students like you; I think as one of the only submissive teachers it would mean a lot to them.”

“I don’t think so, Shelby. I’m happy to provide feedback, but I’m not exactly the best to be offering advice to a classful of students.” He felt like the last person qualified after today. The thought of the newspaper article angered, got under his skin. Having a discussion like that, meant revealing quite a bit that he wanted to keep quiet.

“Understood, but I just ask because you do such good work with the students. I have no idea how you manage to keep order in your classroom.”

“That’s much different. I have no problem speaking with my students as problems arise, but… It’s something that’s deeply personal. Especially as a submissive—” He just shook his head, memory going back to his time at NYADA where even deciding to wear a cuff or an engagement ring seemed to be a statement.

To Shelby’s credit, she just nodded and listened. “Say no more. I will let you have your moment of peace before dinner supervision. Have a good night.”

“Good night.” Blaine let himself back into his classroom and relaxed. By now there was a little over an hour until he had to be at dinner. Like every week all he wanted to do was go home. Still, he had to at least keep up a natural face until he could leave at 9.

* * *

Friday night he again found himself at the gym, but this time he went back to his apartment. “Jeremiah isn’t here?” he asked as he took off his coat at the door. “I thought Friday nights were your thing.”

“I had a lot of work to get done. Why aren’t you at Kurt’s?”

“He has a cocktail party. I have yet to understand how is job actually works.”

“I have even less of an idea,” Dave responded. “I’m going to watch a game if you want to join.”

“Yeah.” Blaine walked to his room, unpacking the bags from the day’s things. He shed his work clothes and placed those along with his gym clothes into the hamper. He left his work bag packed up because he had to be at the school by ten the next day for rehearsal.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down on the other side of the couch. Dave was thoroughly fixated on the basketball game playing on the television even with his computer perched on his lap. After eating, he grabbed a beer and silently handed one to Dave.

“Something on your mind?” Dave asked as he set his computer down on the coffee table and took a drag of beer.

“Something’s been bugging me for a couple days.” Blaine took a drink of his beer. “I don’t know how to tell people about Kurt.”

“What about him?”

“That we’re together.”

“Just like that.” Dave shrugged. “You were together before, is it really that big of a deal?”

“No, I suppose not. It’s just telling people you’re with a Dom is more loaded. And the principal wants me to talk to kids about being submissive…”

“Just forget about all that shit, you think I care what people think about Jeremiah and I. We’re having fun. That’s—”

“I’m not just having fun.”

“Blaine, it sucks but you have to make a decision that only you can make. If you want to be out in the open about Kurt you have to accept what comes with it.”

Blaine nodded, and took a drink again. He didn’t know how to respond to that, and to Dave’s credit he didn’t expect much. Instead, he started talking about the game, to which Blaine responded. He had nowhere near as much knowledge as Blaine, especially about basketball, but he could make do.

When he went to bed that night, he opened his dresser and pulled out a small box. Inside was his cuffs that he had worn. He ended up taking them, not that he ever fully intended on wearing them again. That is, unless he and Kurt got back together. Still, he picked up the one that Kurt had first gotten him, the one that nearly resembled a bow tie, one that was comfortable but still dominated his wrist. The other a thinner piece of leather with silver detailing, much more subtle. At first it felt odd to go without them, now he wondered how he get could get used to wearing them again.

The morning came much too early for Blaine. He dressed warmly and comfortably in dark corduroys with a polo layered under a sweater. His hair is a bit wild after the quick shower following his workout and going to bed with it damp and untreated. Still he grabs a granola bar and banana and stumbled out the door just in time to make his train.

On the way there he received a text from Kurt saying that he was picking up coffee. He waited outside the door of the school until he saw Kurt making his way with a drink carrier and paper bags a top it.

“You didn’t have to come right at ten,” Blaine said, and was taken by surprise by a quick kiss on his lips.

“More time to spend with you. Besides, if my name is going on the costumes then I intend to do it right.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said as he opened the door, leading Kurt towards the music room. “We’re going to start with a table read today.” Kurt doesn’t pay mind to the words, instead looks all around.

“Looks nice, more normal than I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“Something more old-fashioned, perhaps bars on the windows or Victorian décor.” Kurt seemed to be taking everything in. “It does look a bit nicer than my public high school.”

“It looks similar to Dalton, but Dalton was darker. Took the school colors a bit too seriously. It was all red trimmings, and dark wood. Here it’s ab it lighter.”

Blaine unlocked the room for the both of them. Once inside, Kurt handed him a coffee and opened the bag. “Chocolate croissants.”

“Since when do you eat dessert for breakfast?”

“Since it is the weekend, and I get to see you again.” Kurt leaned forward to plant another kiss on his lips.

“Kurt, uh… When Shelby—Ms. Corcoran—and the students are around we need to be purely professional. I…I’ve only said that you’re my friend.”

“Oh.”

“It’s difficult.”

“I understand.” Kurt looked down at the pastry in one hand, and the coffee before going to put one arm around him awkwardly and placing another kiss on his cheek. “We both agreed to take things slowly, no real labels. I don’t want to make things harder for you at school.”

Blaine busied himself making sure the room was set up how he wanted it for the table-read. It would be a bit hard to have everyone sit together, but he could make a large semi-circle work well enough with the different tiers.

“I like being able to see your job. I missed seeing you perform,” Kurt said when Blaine came to sit next to him to wait for the students to arrive. “You seem really happy.”

“I am, for now out least. I get to teach what I love.” Blaine took a drink of his coffee, now mostly cool after sitting around for a while. He was going to say more when he heard the door to his classroom open. “Good morning, Shelby,” he greeted as the principal walked in.

“Morning. I take this is your designer friend?” She had a wide smile as she walked toward Kurt, a hand extended to shake.

“Shelby Corcoran, this is Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said. The words felt strange. If it was a proper introduction, he should introduce his Dominant to his employer, but certain times propriety had to be set aside.

“I do believe that I had the pleasure of seeing you perform on Broadway.” Kurt smiled widely as he stood beside Blaine. “

“You’re that designer that Rachel Berry swears by, aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s where I got my start. Rachel is a close friend.”

“Where did you meet him, Blaine?” Shelby replied with a large smile crossing her face. “I dare say Hewitt’s performance of _Grease _is going to have costumes better than Broadway.”

“I’ve known Kurt for a few years. We met while I was still a student at NYADA.”

“Not to reveal too much, but I met Blaine in his first year. Rachel insisted I come to one of NYADA’s performance. It was some pop song he was performing.” At that Kurt turned to look at Blaine, a conspiratorial look in his eyes.

In the few minutes before the students arrived, he worked with Shelby to create a plan of attack. Once he introduced Kurt, Shelby would bring him to the costume closet and show him around. They were all standing around when the students began to come in, slowly. On the weekends they were permitted to walk between the two buildings as long as older students were with the younger students.

“We don’t have much time to waste today, I just wanted to take a few minutes to introduce a volunteer. This is Kurt Hummel; he is a designer and will be volunteering his and his company’s time to help us with our costumes.” Blaine gestured to Kurt to continue.

“Yes, I personally may not have the time to sew or put them together, but I will make sure that you have the best costumes. When I was in high school, I enjoyed being in involved in the theatre program. No doubt, though, this musical will be much better than the ones I was in with Mr. Anderson and Ms. Corcoran in charge.”

Blaine stepped forward again, saying that rehearsal was officially starting. He pulled the chair at the front close to all the students, so it seemed a bit more laid back. They all had their scripts open in their laps, hopefully with their lines highlighted like he had directed. Additionally, he had his phone with the music pulled up so he could play the songs when appropriate. Right now, he was especially grateful that Shelby had given him the money to purchase a small blue tooth speaker.

After about two hours, they had made it through the play. Blaine was most concerned about Ryder who seemed tentative and unconfident in his lines, a sharp contrast to how he auditioned. Still, the rest of the rehearsal went by without much issue. They did much better than he expected as there seemed to be an increased amount of effort.

Shelby left quite quickly after rehearsal, and the students followed soon after. Blaine began to gather his things together as Kurt came forward. He’d stood in the back during the last part of the rehearsal.

“I like seeing you in teacher mode,” Kurt said as he strode forward. “You’re so confident and capable. Some days I can’t believe that you are the Dalton boy that came to live with me.” He laid a hand on his bicep, warm and light.

“Kurt, you’re embarrassing me.” Blaine leaned into his touch, face a few inches from Kurt. “I don’t know what your plans were. I don’t have anything I need to do this weekend, but I didn’t bring a bag with me.”

“Please come over. We can get your things or I have—”

A door cut them off. Blaine pulled away from Kurt in time to see Roderick walk back into the classroom. The teen cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry for interrupting Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel. I just left something…” He gestured towards and the seats and rushed toward them, grabbing a folder that was left underneath the chair. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too, Roderick.” Blaine let out a sigh of relief and mimed wiping his brow. “Perhaps I should take my own advice.” He kissed him again. “Let’s go and enjoy the rest of the weekend. Together.”


End file.
